Conhecendo os Lupins
by RecaLupin
Summary: "O que você diria se eu te dissesse que meu pai é um lobisomem?" "A mesma coisa que eu disse quando você me contou que podia voar em uma vassoura e que estava indo para uma escola para bruxos, Teddy. Que você está completamente pirado!" UA - NT/RL
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Os personagens aos quais vocês já estão acostumados pertencem à JK. Carrie Winters pertence à SweetDeamon, bem como o enredo. Eu só sou uma tradutora._

**1: O Garoto de Gorro de Lã**

Foi exatamente um mês antes de seu décimo primeiro aniversário que Caroline Winters chegou ao número quinze da avenida Silver Birch, no banco de trás do carro de seus pais, sentada entre os seus dois barulherntos irmãos.

"Pelo amor de Deus, meninos!" a mãe de Caroline exclamou enquanto eles passavam pela entrada da garagem, o cascalho fazendo barulho sob os pneus do carro, "Será que vocês podem parar de brigar por pelo menos um minuto? Além do mais, nós chegamos!"

Os irmãos de Caroline, gêmeos dois anos mais velhos do que ela, imediatamente pararam com sua ruidosa discussão e pressionaram os rostos no vidro frio das janelas do carro, olhando a casa de cima a baixo, com olhos arregalados e animados.

"Tem uma janela no telhado!" um dos gêmeos, cujo nome ra Timothy, observou animadamente, fazendo com que o outro garoto, Thomas, torcesse o pescoço para conferir por ele mesmo.

"Aquele seria o quarto do sótão." O pai deles os informou satisfeito enquanto o carro parava, e os dois garotos imediatamente começaram a disputar qual dos dois ficaria com o quarto em questão.

Caroline cruzou os braços firmemente sobre o peito, olhos fixos nos próprios sapatos enquanto so gêmeos dispararam para fora do carro.

"Vamos, Carrie querida." sua mãe a chamou encorajadoramente, virando em seu ascento para olhar para a filha. "Você não vai querer que os meninos fiquem com os melhores quartos, não é mesmo?"

Enquanto seu pai descia do carro e corria atrás dos gêmeos, Carrie olhou para sua mãe, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão emburrada e disse:

"Eu não me importo"

A sra. Winters segurou um suspiro pesado e tentou novamente:

"Bom, por que você não vai dar uma olhada no jardim dos fundos? Tem uma árvore enorme lá e o papai disse que poderia te construir uma casa de árvore! Uma casa de árvore de verdade, Carrie! Não poderíamos ter uma dessas no apartamente, não é?"

Carrie puxou as pernas para o banco e abraçou os joelhos contra o peito.

"Não", murmurou, os longos cabelos caindo sobre seu rosto e a cabeça abaixada tristemente. "Mas do que adianta ter uma casa de árvore e não ter amigos com quem brincar?"

"Você vai ter vários amigos com quem brincar!", a sra. Winters insistiu, colocando a mão no joelho da filha para confortá-la. "Você vai começar a estudar em setembro, e vai ser tão nova quanto todo mundo e vai fazer vários amigos novos! Sem contar as crianças que devem morar nessa rua..."

"Eu não quero vários amigos novos!" Carrie chorou, se afastando do toque da mãe. "Eu já tinha vários amigos! E nós iríamos para a escola juntos! Para o Tillbury High! Juntos!"

"Oakhurst Manor é uma escola ótima, Caroline, e seu pai esperou por essa promoção durante anos..." a sra. Winters começou firmemente, somente para sua filha dar um pequeno grito de raiva, apertar o botão do cinto de segurança com muito mais força do que era necessário e se jogar de lado, se enrolando até ficar como uma bola.

"Eu quero ir pra casa!" a menina chorou, puxando os cabelos de nervoso. "Eu quero voltar para Tillbury!"

Sua mãe suspirou pesadamente.

"Eu vou entrar agora, querida." ela disse tristemente à filha. "Você pode simplesmente entrar quando estiver pronta." E com isso, ela saiu e deixou a filha curtir seu mau humor.

Depois de dez minutos, Carrie cansou de chorar e chutar a parte de trás do banco de motorista, então ela relutantemente sentou e olhou pela janela.

A nova casa dos Winters certamente era melhor de se olhar do que o seu velho apartamento na cidade de Tillbury. Era um sobrado branco com a porta da frente pintada em um azul brilhante. Uma trepadeira subia lentamente por uma das paredes à esquerda da porta e havia uma floreira com flores amarelas no degrau.

Carrie abriu a porta e saiu do carro, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si. Ela encarou a casa por um longo período, contanto as janelas frontais (seix, incluindo a do telhado) e o número de pombos sentados na chaminé (dois, três incluindo o marrom de aparência esquisita que, depois de muita análise, não parecia nada com um pombo. Se Carrie tivesse se permitido adivinha, teria dito ser uma coruja, mas ela não se deixou ser tão boba. Todos sabem que corujas só saem à noite). Se virou então para olhar a casa ao lado. Não tinha carro na garagem, então ela supôs que seus novos vizinhos não estavam em casa. A casa deles era bem parecida com a dela, a não ser pela porta, quer era verde escura e havia arbustos grandes demais em cada lado da porta, e não trepadeiras. Alguem precisava podá-los, eles já alcançavam a parte de baixo das janelas. As janelas eram escuras, com cortinas que bloqueavam a vista para dentro.

Carrie se virou de novo, as costas voltadas para sua nova casa, e olhou para as casas do outro lado da rua. Eram todas parecidas – sobrados pintados de branco, diferenciados uns dos outros apenas pela pintura das ports. Carrie suspirou pesadamente. Essa era, segundo sua conclusão, uma vizinhanaça chata. Muito distante de seus amigos.

Carrie seguiu, exitante, até a entrada, abril a porta azul e espiou o interior da casa. Caixas estavam empilhadas próximo a uma parede e, enquanto ia perambulando, passando as escadas, Carrie dedilhava pelas caixas de papelão. A cada porta que ela alcaçava, a menina parava para espiar os cômodos, devagar, silenciozamente, como se não quisesse ser vista ou ouvida. Fingia que estava na casa de outra pessoa, bisbilhotando enquantos os verdadeiros donos não chegavam do trabalho, ou das compras, ou da casa de amigos. Atrás da primeira porta Carrie encontrou uma grande sala de estar com uma grande lareira e papel de parede listrado em vermelho. Carrie fez uma careta. Alguma coisa teria que ser feita, nada daquilo combinava com o sofá e as poltronas que eles trouxeram da casa antiga. E o teto lhe parecia alto demais, também. Carrie fechou a porta com um suspiro. Aquilo não lhe parecia muito confortável, não como a pequena sala de estar em Tillbury, com seu tapete velho onde ela gostava tanto de deitar enquanto assistia televisão. Seguindo adiante pelo corredor, Carrie lamentava o fato do pai ter jogado fora aquele tapete, sem se importar com sua quantidade de buracos.

O próximo cômodo era bem menor e revestido com um sem graça papel de parede bege. Estava cheio com muitas outras caixas. Carrie desconfiava que esse seria o escritório, um lugar para manter os livros do pai e o computador da família. Voltando ao corredor, só haviam mais duas portas. A primeira ela descobriu ser um armário. O segundo, Carrie concluiu ser a cozinha, onde o resto de sua família estava reunida, julgando pelo barulho que vinha de lá de dentro. Carrie continuou vagarosamente pelo corredor e abriu a porta.

Sua mãe estava ocupada guardando latas e jarros em um dos muitos armários da cozinha, enquanto seu pai se ocupava de examinar o fogão com muito mais entusiasmo do que Carrie julgava necessário, ou mesmo saudável. Timothy e Thomas estavam sentados na mesa de jantar, no outro lado do cômodo, e aparentemente ainda discutiam sobre os novos quartos.

"Eu sou o mais velho!" Timothy estava dizendo enquanto Carrie passava pelos pais e seguia para a sala de jantar. "Então eu deveria ficar com o quarto maior..."

"Você é mais velho por três minutos!"

"Na verdade quatro."

"E qual é a diferença?"

Carrie alcançou a porta dos fundos. Entediada pelo debate, deslizou até o jardim dos fundos. Pela primeira vez naquele dia ela sorriu. Sua mãe estava certa, era animador. Até porque Carrie nunca teve um jardim onde brincar antes.

Era um estreito porém longo jardim, com um pequeno pátio feito de placas de concreto. O restante do espaço era coberto por grama, seria bom para jogos com bola, Carrie espessos bloqueavam a vita para o jardim à esquerda. Passeando pelo quintal, Carrie imaginava como seriam os vizinhos. Pessoas reservadas, ela supôs, considerando as cercas altas tanto aqui quanto na frente da casa. Talvez tímidos. Ou talvez estivessem escondendo algo. E enquanto caminhava, Carrie permitiu que sua imaginação corresse livremente, teorias sobre agentes secretos, chefes do crime e monstros nos sótão passando pela sua cabeça.

E então ela chegou à árvore da qual sua mãe havia lhe falado. Era uma árvore grande, vigorosa, perfeita para uma casa de árvore. Carrei foi a um galho mais baixo, dando um impulso para cima de maneira que seus pés ficassem a poucos centímetros do chão, testando. _É_ ela pensou contente, _eu poderia ter uma grande casa de árvore exatamente aqui. Aposto que é possível ver a kilômetros de distância..._

E ela foi subindo mais alto, escalando até sentar em um galho numa tentativa de ver como seria a vista.

Foi então que ela percebeu que dali poderia ver o quintal ao lado. Seus novos vizinhos também tinham uma árvore no fundo do jardim, mas a deles era muito mais alta e não parecia muito boa para subir. Era o tipo de árvore sob a qual você poderia se sentar em um dia quente de verão como o de hoje para ler um bom livro.

E foi quando isso lhe ocorreu que Carrie o viu. O menino de gorro de lã. Sentado debaixo da árvore ao lado, um livro nas mãos, as pernas esparramadas como se ele estivesse tomando uma banho do sol.

De gorro de lã.

Carrie não conseguia parar de olhar.

Ele parecia ter a sua idade, apesar de aparentar se mais alto do que ela. Ele tinha as pernas demasiadamente compridas e estava usando jeans surrados e uma camiseta branca com uma grande mancha de grama na frente, como as roupas que os gêmeos usavam para jogar fotebol ficavam depois de um jogo no parque.

No entanto, em toda a sua vida, Carrie não se lembrava de ter visto seus irmãos, ou qualquer outra pessoa, usando um gorro de lã no meio de julho. A garota a se segurou mais firmemente ao galho e se inclinou, encolhendo os olhos contra a forte luz do sol, para poder olhar melhor para o menino. O galho rangeu e, com o barulho, o garoto deu uma pausa em sua leitura e olhou pro alto, os olhos pousando na estranha sentada na árvore.

Depois de uma longa pausa onde os dois se contemplavam mutuamente, Carrie disse:

"Olá... meu nome é Carrei... Caroline Winters. Minha família acabou de se mudar pra cá."

O garoto fechou o livro e o deixou ao seu lado na grama. Ele levantou a mão até os olhos pra fazer sombra contra o sol enquanto olhava pra ela.

"Olá, Carrie," ele disse de volta, acenando com a outra mão. "Meu nome é Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

"Você está usando um gorro de lã." Carrie disse, para o caso dele não ter notado o seu erro.

"É..." ele respondeu hesitante, e Carrie se perguntou se havia sido rude de sua parte comentar a escolha dele para roupas. "Eu não consegui encontrar meu boné."

"Mas nós estamos no meio do verão." Carrie apontou, largando do galho e gesticulando na direção do sol, cambaleando um pouco com o movimento. "Você ficaria bem melhor sem usar qualquer tipo de chapéu, você não acha? Você deve estar morrendo de calor!"

Teddy Lupin deu de ombros, aparentemente ele não tinha notado o calor.

"Eu tenho que usar chapéu, às vezes," ele disse a Carrie, exatamente quando as duas crianças ouviram o barulho de uma porta se abrindo. "Quando não estou me sentindo bem."

Teddy Lupin offered her a bright smile and a wave, before he snatched up his book and headed back towards his house at a run.

Carrie sentiu as bochechas ficarem coradas e tomou o ar apressadamente para começar a se desculpar, quando uma voz feminina chamou:

"Teddy! Almoço!"

Carrie se perguntou o que poderia haver de errado com ele. Ele certamente não lhe pareceia doente. Pulando da árvore e aterrisando com um leve baque, Carrie correu de volta para dentro de casa, pronta para contar à mãe tudo sobre o garoto esquisito que ela conheceu no jardim, e perguntar qual a possível razão para que ele precisasse uar um gorro de lã.


	2. Chapter 2

**2: Sr e Sra Lupin**

Na manhã seguinte Carrie estava sentada no tapete do seu novo quarto, uma da tantas caixas de papelão na sua frente enquanto ela tolhava o seu conteúdo. Sua mãe sugeriu que ela preenchesse as preteleiras, armários e gavetas com suas coisas, colocar fotos e posteres nas paredes. Isso ajudaria a se sentir em casa. No entanto Carrie conseguiu apenas coisas das caixas e colocá-las no chão, ao seu lado. Ela estava concentrada demais em seus pensamentos para arrumar tudo.

No momento ela tinha acabado de encontrar uma caixa com fotos que ela e seuss amigos tiraram antes dela ter se mudado da antiga casa. Assim que seus pais anunciaram que a família iria se mudar, Carrie e as amigas trataram de levar a câmera fotográfica para cada um de seus encontros. Eles tiraram inúmeras fotos, assim Carrie teria material suficiente para colocar nas paredes. Olhando para as memórias congeladas, as risadas paralizadas e os sorrisos vívidos em tinta, Carrie se perguntava se os tais novos amigos que sua mãe insistia em dizer que ela teria também se esforçariam para animá-la. Pensou em Teddy e na estranha conversa que tiveram no dia anterior, e mais uma vez ela se arrependeu de ter questionado sua escolha de usar um gorro. Ela supunha que seria improvável que ele se tornasse um novo amigo depois do que ela disse a ele.

Quando Carrie contou à mãe sobre Teddy Lupin, a sra. Winters parou sua arrumação das caixas na sala de estar, pôs a mão na boca e disse?

"Coitadinho!"

Quando Carrie perguntou por que Teddy Lupin era um coitadinho, sua mãe parecia não tê-la escutado.

"E você perguntou por que ele estava usando um chapéu! Ah Carrie, como você pode?"

"Mas mãe, era um gorro de lã. E nós estamos no verão! Eu achei estranho, então perguntei por que eele estava usando..."

"Que horror! Ele deve ter ficado tão sem graça, o pobrezinho! Já deve ser suficientemente ruim para ele sem que as pessoas fiquem fazendo perguntas!"

Carrie estava se sentindo muito irritada, porque ela ainda não estava entendendo do que raios sua mãe estava falando.

"Bom, ele não me pareceu chateado nem nada!" ela disse, mas sua mãe simplesmente balançou a cabeça e disse de novo:

"Pobrezinho!"

Mas então o seu pai colocou entrou e perguntou de quem elas estavam falando.

"O filho dos vizinhos," sra. Winters disse solenemente. Ela baixou a voz, como se alguém fosse ouvir. "O coitadinho deve ter alguma forma de câncer! Carrie disse que ele estava usando um gorro de lã, sabe, pra cobrir a cabeça."

E então o sr. Winters pareceu incrivelmente triste também e disse:

"Que horror!"

Carrie permaneceu sentada rigidamente no sofá enquanto sua mãe lhe explicava sobre câncer e o que extamanete era químioterapia, e no fim da explicação a garota estava se sentindo tão arrasada por ter metido o nariz onde não era chamada que tudo que ela queria fazer era chorar.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, querida," sua mãe falou como se não tivesse percebido o quanto a filha estava mortificada por toda a situação, "Eu vou assar uns cookies amanhã, então você pode levar ao vizinho e se desculpar com ele."

Se fosse totalmente sincera, Carrie admitiria que ela não estava muito à vontade com a idéia de ir se desculpar com Teddy Lupin. Na verdade Carrie não tinha certeza de estar à vontade em dizer qualquer coisa que fosse a ele, ela se sentia muito envergonhada, muito incomodada com a situação toda. Sem contar que ela não conhecia a família Lupin. E se ela fosse até lá e eles acabassem sendo horríveis? E se eles estivessem realmente chateados com ela por causa do que ela disse ao Teddy? E se Teddy não gostasse de cookies com gotas de chocolate?

Mas ao ouvir sua mãe chamá-la do andar de baixo, Carrie percebeu que não tinha muito escolha sobre o assunto. Sua mãe acabara de assar os cookies. Além disso, mesmo que os Lupins fossem o pior tipo de pessoas imagináveis, pelo menos Carrie saberia que ela fez o melhor que poderia.

E então Carrie largou sua caixa de fotografias e saiu do quarto, parando em frente ao espelho do seu guarda-roupas para arrumar o vestido floral que estava vestindo e ajeitar seu longo cabelo castanho-avermelhado que caia ondulado até o meio das costas. Achando que estava apresentável, ela desceu correndo e encontrou a mãe esperando por ela no corredor, um grande prato de cookies cuidadosamente seguro por ambas as mãos.

"Cuidado para não derrubar tudo!" a sra. Winters disse enquanto Carrie calçava os sapatos e abria a porta. Então, munida com um prato de cookies, a garota foi cuidadosamente pelo caminho de grama que separava as duas entradas e andou de vagar até a porta de entrada dos Lupins. Por um longo momento ela simplesmente ficou lá, encarando a porta verde, tentando se acalmar, antes de finalmente repirar fundo e segurar a aldrava. Ela deu três leves batidas e deu um passo para trás, segurando o prato como se ele fosse uma espécie de escudo.

_Olá, meu nome é Caroline Winters,_ ela recitava ansiosa para si mesma, _eu moro na casa ao lado. Eu trouxe alguns cookies pra o Teddy, eu sinto muito por ele estar doente... não... eu sinto muito que ele... não, só... eu sinto muito pela conversa que tivemos ontém à tarde, eu fui muito mal educada... é... não era da minha conta e eu sinto muito, muito mesmo... eu sou legal, na verdade, é só que... não, espera..._

Neste momento, ela ouviu o barulho de passos e deu outro passo para trás. Carrie estava considerando a idéia de deixar o prato de cookies na porta e voltar pra casa correndo quando a porta abriu e ela se surpreendeu ao ver uma mulher que não se parecia em nada com o que Carrie esperava. A primeira coisa que a pegou de surpresa foi o cabelo da mulher. Era de uma tonalidade incrivelmente forte de rosa-chiclete, emoldurando o seu rosto em forma de coração em um arranjo de mechas curtas e arrepiadas. Ela tinha olhos escuros e bilhantes e estava vestindo jeans pretos e um top listrado em vários tons de rosa. Carrie percebeu a aliança de casada em seu dedo e, se aprumando um pouco, perguntou:

"Sra. Lupin?

A mulher se apoiou casualmente no batente da porta e, sorrindo abertamente, disse à visitante:

"É, eu mesma."

Carrie começou a pensar sobre o guarda-roupa de sua mãe, cheio de blusas discretas, e o jeito em que ela arrumava o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo muito sem graça, mas também muito prático. Ela pensava que todas as mães fossem daquele jeito. De fato as mães de seus amigos da antiga casa eram bem parecidas com isso. Aparentemente a sra. Lupin era a exceção à regra, provavelmente em todos os aspectos possíveis. A sra. Winters nunca atenderia a porta de uma maneira tão casual, isso com certeza, principalmente para estranhos.

Foi então que Carrie percebeu que a sra. Lupin estava olhando pra ela, e então ela começou apressadamente o seu pequeno discurso.

"Sra. Lupin, meu nome é Carrie... Caroline Winters, eu acabei de me mudar para a casa ao lado com a minha família." ela explicou, se sentindo aliviada quando a sra. Lupin sorriu abertamente. "E eu trouxe uns cookies, eles são para o Teddy..." Carrei foi parando de falar, sem ter muita certeza do que dizer em seguida, e foi surpreendida pela sra. Lupin, que sorriu ainda mais e exclamou:

"Legal! Teddy vai adorar, nós não cozinhamos muito. Eu sou um fracasso e também não é a especialidade do Remus..." ela parou para olhar sobre o ombro em direção das escadas e gritou: "Teddy! Venha até aqui, por favor!"

"Espera um pouco!" veio a voz de Teddy de algum lugar do andar de cima da casa.

A sra. Lupin se virou de volta para Carrie, que sorriu nervosamente de volta para a mulher.

"E então, por que o Teddy ganha cookies?" a mulher de cabelos rosa perguntou, se apoiando no batente da porta mais uma vez. "Ele não falou nada sobre ninguém novo, muito menos que tinha feito um pedido de confeitaria."

O sorriso se foi do rosto de Carrie instantaneamente e ela olhou com preocupação para os sapatos.

"Bem... bem eles são... um pedido de desculpas." ela balbuciou, tentando olhar para cima e falar claramente. "Minha mãe disse que eu não deveria ter comentado sobre o chapéu do Teddy ontém, quando nós falamos pela cerca do jardim. Ela disse que isso provavelmente o fez se sentir mal por causa do câncer."

Houve uma pausa significativa e a garota olhou para cima e viu que a sra. Lupin estava olhando pra ela sem entender.

"Câncer?" a mãe do Teddy disse finalmente, as sobrancelhas encolhidas, e Carrie sentiu as bochechas ficarem coradas. Ela olhou para os sapatos de novo.

"É, sra. Lupin. Minha mãe disse que já era suficientemente ruim que ele esteja doente sem que eu o faça se sentir idiota por usar um gorro de lã."

"Teddy estava usando um gorro de lã?"

"Sim, sra. Lupin."

De novo uma pausa longa. Quando Carrie olho para cima de novo, viu a sra. Lupin coçando a nuca, a expressão um pouco estranha. Depois de um tempo, a mulher se ajeitou e olhou para a garota sem graça.

"Na verdade, Carrie, Teddy não tem câncer." ela explicou, para o espanto de Carrie.

"Ah..." Carrie corou mais do que nunca. "Ah... sinto muito... é que ele disse que tinha que usar um chapéu quando estava doente... e... e bem... nós meio que presumimos..."

"Tudo bem. Eu acho que o Teddy estava sendo um pouco melodramático! O médico disse que ele tem a pele muito sensível, ele é propenso a ter reações alérgicas. Sugeriram que quando a cabeça dele começasse a coçar, que ele usasse um boné, ou o sol pode aumentar a irritação."

"Ah!" Carrie riu abafado, meio envergonhada. "Bem... bem... que bom. Quer dizer... melhor do que câncer, pelo menos."

E foi neste exato momento que ouviu-se o barulho de alguém andando pelo cascalho e a sra. Lupin olhou por cima de Carrie para a entrada. Carrie se virou e viu um homem vestido em uma camisa de manga longa bege e calças marrom caminhando em direção à porta, seus cabelos castanho claro mesclado com grizalhos bagunçados pela brisa da manhã.

"Você está atrasado." A sra. Lupin lhe falou, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e o homem parou, olhando para Carrie por um momento antes de dizer:

"O ônibus quebrou."

A sra. Lupin pareceu ter achado essa desculpa divertida, até mesmo engraçada, e riu enquanto o homem continuava seu caminho. Por nada no mundo Carrie conseguia imaginar o que havia de tão engraçado em um ônibus quebrado.

"Bem," a sra. Lupin disse quando o homem parou ao lado de Carrie e lhe deu um sorriso como cumprimento, "já que você finalmente conseguiu se livrar da Molly e seus chás com biscoito, talvez você esteja interessado em ouvir que seu filho decidiu usar gorros de lã em plena luz do dia."

"Mesmo?" o sr. Lupin olhou para a esposa com uma expressão apenas um pouco espantada. "Parece que ele vai puxar à mãe, apesar de tudo, Dora – um lançador de moda!" ele se virou para Carrie e baixou a voz como jeito de quem está conspirando. "Não que a moda vá pegar, claro. Mas então, é só mais uma coisa que ele puxou da mãe..."

"Larga a mão de ser tonto e vai colocar a chaleira no fogo, Remus." a esposa interrompeu ameaçadoramente, dando passagem pra ele. "Eu acho que vou morrer se ne não tomar uma xícara de chá antes de ir trabalhar. Harry disse que o escritório está um verdadeiro caos." Enquanto passava pela porta, Remus Lupin parou para dar um rápido beijo no rosto da esposa.

"A propósito, essa é a Carrei." Dora Lupin disse a ele, que se virou para olhar a visitante outra vez. "A família dela acabou de se mudar para a casa ao lado. Teddy os convenceu que tem câncer, eles até assaram cookies pra ele."

"Não é uma boa primeira impressão, então." o sr. Lupin observou, olhando para Carrie enquanto ela segurava o prato de cookies. "Bem, considerando tudo, foi muito gentil de sua parte pensar nele. Os cookies parecem ótimos."

Carrei não sabia o que dizer, ela estava muito ocupada pensando no quanto a família Lupin realmente parecia fora do comum. Eram as pequenas coisas, ela concluiu; as aparições inesperadas e o senso de humor... as trocas rápidas de expressões...

"Eu vou providenciar a chaleira, então." Remus sugeriu, virando as costas para a porta.

"Você também poderia dar uma olhada no quarto do Ted enquanto isso." Dora disse enquanto ele se dirigia para a cozinha. "Eu o chamei há um tempão e ele ainda não veio. Sem contar que nós precisamos ter uma conversinha com ele."

Carrie percebeu marido e mulher trocarem um olhar significativo antes que ele desaparecesse na cozinha e ela voltasse a olhar para Carrie. A garota ofereceu o prato que estava segurando com um sorriso tímido.

"Bem... minha mãe disse que nós não podemos comer muitos cookies." ela disse, dando um passo à frente. "E eu realmente não deveria ter falado nada sobre o gorro do Teddy, então... os cookies são pra ele."

Dora aceitou o prato com outro sorriso.

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Carrie." ela disse calorosamente, antes de olhar sobre o ombro para a escada. "Tenho certeza que o Teddy vai adorar, eu não tenho a menor idéia do que o está prendendo por tanto tempo, mas garanto que ele vai descer a qualquer momento."

Carrie deu um passo para trás, olhando de relance para sua varanda. Eles pareciam uma família amigável, isso ela tinha que admitir, mas Carrie queria voltar para casa, sentar e pensar sobre as pequenas estranhezas que ela notou desde que a sra. Lupin abriu a porta. "Eu tenho que ir, mesmo... meu almoço deve estar pronto."

"Certo," Dora disse, e Remus veio da cozinha e foi para a escada. "Bem, tenho certeza que ele vai te agradecer mais tarde..."

"Theodore?" Remus estava chamando do corredor no andar de cima, e Dora se virou para ouvir a resposta abafada, meio hesitante.

"Sim, pai...?"

"Sua mãe e eu precisamos dar uma palavrinha com você."

Silêncio.

"Vamos lá pra baixo, por favor."

Mais silêncio.

"Você me ouviu?" Remus insistiu, e finalmente passos pesados foram ouvidos e Teddy apareceu no topo da escada, Carrie reparou, usando um boné vermelho.

"Isso é ruim, né?" o garoto resmungou enquanto descia as escadas ruidosamente. "Eu sei que é. Você só me chama por esse nome quando está bravo comigo."

"Eu tô indo, então." Carrie falou, e Dora olhou de novo pra ela com uma expressão de quem se desculpa.

"Certo, bem... obrigada de novo, Carrei. Eles parecem ótimos." ela disse, e Remus acenou enquanto descia os últimos degraus da escada.

"Fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado. Se você quiser, minha mãe pode fazer mais. Ela adora cozinhar."

"Isso parece ótimo."

"Até logo, sra. Lupin."

"Até, Carrie!"

Então Carrie voltou para casa, se perguntando o que exatamente Teddy tinha feito de errado, e quando se sentou para almoçar uns cinco minutos depois, ela ainda não conseguia entender o que era tão engraçado em um ônibus quebrado.


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Godric e Helga**

A cidade de Eddington, em cuja periferia a nova casa da família Winters ficava, era muito menor que Tillbury, onde Carrie passara pela escola primária. Carrie descobriu isso em seu segundo dia na casa nova, quando com a mãe e os irmãos dar uma volta pela cidade, e eles não levaram mais do que quinze minutos para chegarem até as lojas do centro da cidade. Também não havia muitas lojas para olhar, mas Carrie ficou contente em descobrir que havia pelo menos uma loja de brinquedos, que parecia ter uma grande variedade, e uma pequena loja de animais que tinha, para a alegria de Carrie, uma gaiola com três gatinhos.

E foi enquanto estava com o nariz pressionado contra essa vitrine, olhando para as pequenas bolas de pelo que Carrie ouviu alguém parar ao seu lado e uma voz perguntar:

"O que você está olhando?"

Carrie olhou de esguela para o dono da voz em tempo de ver Teddy Lupin, hoje usando um chapéu pescador azul turquesa, se inclinando para pressionar o seu próprio nariz contra a vidro.

"Legal, gatinhos!" o garoto disse, tamborilando os dedos no vidro, em uma tentativa de chamar a atenção dos animaizinhos.

"Você gosta de gatos?" Carrie perguntou, voltando a atenção para a vitrine.

"Sim, eu queria um de aniversário, só que minha mãe disse que o Godric e a Helga não iam gostar muito."

Carrie voltou a olhar para o garoto admirada.

"Quem são Godric e Helga?" Ela tinha certeza que nunca ouviu falar de ninguém chamado Godric antes, era um nome engraçado.

"Godric é do meu pai e a Helga é da minha mãe." Teddy explicou, meio desatento, enquanto batia no vidro um pouco mais alto. O gato laranja finalmente parou de cheirar o pratinho de ração e olhou pra cima, com olhos grandes.

"Certo..." Carrie ainda achava Godric um nome absurdo, mas decidiu não comentar. Ela não queria cometer o mesmo erro da sua última conversa com Teddy no jardim. "E... o que são Godric e Helga?"

Quando Teddy respondeu, Carrie teve certeza de que tinha ouvido mal.

"São corujas."

"Como é?"

"Eu disse que são corujas."

"Corujas?"

"Sim. Godric é um corujão* e Helga... bem, minha mãe diz que ela é uma grande coruja-laponica*, mas ela é anã, então..."

Carrie não conseguiu evitar e deu uma risadinha.

"Isso é ridículo!" ela exclamou, e Teddy finalmente se ajeitou e olhou para ela interrogativamente. "Ninguém tem corujas como animais de estimação! Elas são animais selvagens!"

Teddy ajustou o chapéu em sua cabeça, sem se abalar.

"O meu pai vai me comprar uma na semana que vem." ele continuou, como se não tivesse ouvido o que Carrie tinha acabado de dizer. "Pra eu poder levar pra escola comigo."

De novo, Carrie riu.

"Você não pode levar uma coruja para escola! O que os professores iriam dizer?" Quando Teddy simplesmente deu de ombros, Carrie decidiu parar de falar sobre coisas sem sentido e perguntou: "Você vai para a Oakhurst Manor?" Seria legal, ela pensou, reconhecer alguém em seu primeiro dia, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse um garoto tão estranho e bobo quanto Teddy Lupin. Para o seu descontentamento, Teddy fez que não com a cabeça.

"Não, eu vou pra um colégio interno."

"Deus," Carrie disse, tentando não mostrar seu desapontamento, afinal eles mal se conheciam. "Que legal! Mas você não vai sentir saudades dos seus pais?"

Teddy ficou pensativo por um momento.

"Eu acho que vou sentir mais falta do meu pai." decidiu, franzindo um pouco o cenho, como se não tivesse pensado muito sobre a distância dos pais antes. "Minha mãe está sempre no trabalho, mesmo."

"O que ela faz?"

A expressão pensativa foi substituída por um largo sorriso.

"Ela pega os caras maus e manda pra cadeia."

"Então... ela é uma policial?"

Houve uma grande pausa antes que Teddy abrisse a boca para responder, só para uma voz atrás deles fazer com que as duas crianças se assustassem.

"Sabe, Teddy, quando eu disse que você deveria sair para brincar no jardim eu não fazia idéia que a cerca se estendesse tão longe."

Carrie e Teddy se viraram, o garoto com uma expressão inocente adequada no rosto e, por alguma razão, Carrie se viu imitando a sua ação.

"Oi, pai!" Teddy cumprimentou animadamente, e Carrie olhou para o sr. Lupin, aliviada em ver que ele parecia estar apenas parcialmente bravo com o comportamento do filho. Carrie, particularmente, não conseguia nem imaginar o quanto seu próprio pai ficaria furioso se ela saísse para andar pela cidade sozinha, mas por alguma razão, ela não estava completamente surpresa pela falta de raiva no pai do Teddy.

"Sua mãe vai estar em casa em uma hora e você não terminou de arrumar a cozinha."

"Ah..." Teddy murmurou, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos com uma cara envergonhada. "Desculpa, pai, eu esqueci..."

O sr. Lupin assentiu um tanto duvidoso, antes de se virar para Carrie sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Carrei."

"Bom dia, sr. Lupin." Carrie respondeu educadamente. Ela se sentia bem menos tímida em encontrar o pai de Teddy pela segunda vez. Ele parecia bem mais legal do que os outros adultos que ela conhecia.

"Eu ia agradecer pelos cookies." Teddy explicou, se virando para ela e imitando o sorriso do pai. Na verdade, Carrie pensou, eles ficavam incrivelmente parecidos quando faziam isso. "Eles estavam ótimos!"

"Por nada." Carrie disse, e de repente o rosto do menino se iluminou como se ele tivesse acabado de ter uma idéia.

"Pai!" Teddy exclamou, olhando para o pai com expectativa. "Carrie não acredita sobre o Godric e a Helga! Ela pode vir com a gente para vê-los?"

A expressão no rosto do sr. Lupin ao final dessa pergunta ficou hesitante.

"Você... contou à Carrie sobre o Godric e a Helga?"

"Sim, ela pode vê-los?"

Houve uma grande pausa, os lábios do sr. Lupin se tornaram uma linha fina e Carrie não pode deixar depensar que ele não gostou muito da proposta do filho.

Mas tão logo a expressão apareceu, sumiu, substituída por um sorriso.

"Claro que pode, se a mãe dela não se importar."

Carrie ficou tão empolgada com a perspectiva de ver um par de corujas de estimação que correu por toda a avenida pra encontrar a mãe, que estava olhando a vitrine da floricultura.

"Mãe!" ela gritou animadamente, parando bruscamente e fazendo com que a sra. Winters quase derrubasse as compras de susto. "Você nunca vai adivinhar!"

A sra. Winters ajustou as sacolas e perguntou:

"O que foi, Carrie querida?"

Carrie respirou fundo, pronta para a estonteante revelação de que seus novos vizinhos tinham duas corujas de estimação, mas pensou melhor a respeito. O que sua mãe iria pensar dessa revelação tão estranha? Considerando o quanto a sua mãe era organizada, Carrie tinha certeza que a simples idéia de ter corujas dentro de uma casa não a deixaria nada impressionada. Além disso, a garota continuou ponderando enquanto apena sorria animadamente, ela não queria que a mãe achasse que os vizinhos eram esquisitos demais (mesmo que estivesse ficando cada vez mais evidente que eles realmente eram), se isso significasse que ela não deixaria Carrie se misturar com eles. E Carrie gostava deles, ela percebeu um tanto surpresa. Ela gostava do gosto extravagante de Teddy Lupin por chapéus coloridos, e gostava de como ele falava tão normalmente sobre coisas que eram bizarras, ela conseguia vislumbrar o quão divertido ele poderia ser. E ela gostava do quanto o sr. Lupin era amigável e de como ele não a ignorava como a maioria dos adultos faziam quando havia crianças por perto. Ela gostava de como a sra. Lupin era diferente de sua própria mãe, de como ela parecia ser tão avessa às normas e tão acessível e com um humor tão vibrante quanto o seus cabelos.

Carrie gostava dos cabelos da sra. Lupin, também. Era muito legal.

"Eu acabei de esbarrar com Teddy Lupin na loja de animais." Carrie contou à mãe, resistindo à vontade de pular de alegria. "Ele perguntou se eu gostaria de ir até a casa dele para almoçar. Posso ir?"

"O que a mãe dele acha?" a sra. Winters perguntou e quando Carrie contou que _o sr._ Lupin disse que estava tudo bem, ela murmurou: "Muito modernos."

Carrie não tinha muita certeza do que sua mãe quis dizer, então perguntou:

"E então, posso ir?"

"Claro, por que não?" a sra. Winter disse, olhando acima da cabeça de Carrie. Carrie se virou pra ver o que a mãe estava olhando, e viu Teddy e seu pai andando em sua direção, no meio de uma conversa rápida e baixa. O rosto de Teddy estava bem vermelho, Carrie pensou, e o sr. Lupin interrompeu o balbucio do filho com:

"Bem, eu acho que nós vamos ter que esperar pra ouvir o que sua mãe tem a dizer sobre isso, não é mesmo?"

Teddy visivelmente titubeou. Seu pai aparentemente não percebeu porque tinha parado em frente Carrie e sua mãe e estava cumprimentando s sra. Winters educadamente. Carrie se aproximou de Teddy, deixando os adultos com a sua costumeira troca de gentilezas de pais que se encontram pela primeira vez.

"Eu te causei algum problema de novo?" ela sussurou ao menino, que estava cutucando as brechas do calçamento com a ponta dos sapatos.

"Hã?" ele olhou pra ela interrogativamente, e ela corou com a reação do garoto. Ela ia responder, mas o sr. Lupin gesticulou em direção do filho e disse.

"Esse é o meu filho Teddy."

Teddy voltou a atenção para a mãe de Carrie e deu um passo à frente, oferecendo a mão para um cumprimento.

"Olá sra. Winters," ele saudou calorosamente, o sorriso idêntico ao do pai. "Minha mãe disse que a sra. Fez aqueles cookies para mim. Muito obrigada, eles eram os melhores cookies que eu já provei."

E enquanto sua mãe sorria encantada com Teddy e o sr. Lupin corroborava a opinião do garoto, Carrie se perguntava o que Teddy fez de errado dessa vez. Talvez, ela ponderava com certa esperança, não tivesse nada a ver com ela. Afinal, Teddy tinha saído sem dizer ao pai onde estava indo; talvez o sr. Lupin tivesse ficado mais aborrecido do que deixou parecer. Se fosse esse o caso, Carrie não o culpava...

"Bem, Carrie," ao ouvir seu nome, a garota voltou ao presente e olhou para a mãe sorrindo. "Você vai se comportar, não é, querida?"

"Sim, mãe."

"Eu a levo de volta antes do jantar." o sr. Lupin disse, enquanto a sra. Winters dava um beijo no rosto da filha, e com uma breve despedida, ele seguiu caminho pela rua, Carrie e Teddy logo atrás.

Um carro não era a única peça moderna que faltava à família Lupin, Carrie discobriu entrando pela porta da frente, tirando os sapatos cuidadosamente no tapete da entrada. De fato, quando seguiu Teddy para a sala de estar e viu o sr. Lupin sentar em uma poltrona, ela quase perguntou em voz alta: cadê a televisão?

Talvez, ela pensou enquanto Teddy se apoiava no batente da porta de braços cruzados, eles sejam daquelas pessoas que acham que a televisão acaba com o cérebro ou coisa assim...

"Você pode fazer chocolate quente pra gente?" Teddy perguntou ao pai enquanto Carrie observava a sala curiosamente.

"Me dá cinco minutos, Ted." o sr. Lupin murmurou, pegando uma pilha de papéis que estavam no chão ao lado de sua cadeira. "Eu preciso mandar isso aqui primeiro, a prazo final é hoje."

Carrie terminou sua inspeção do papel de parede (um verde claro muito suave) e da lareira grande demais, em tempo de ver Teddy suspirar pesadamente.

"Claro, pai." ele respondeu desanimado, e o sr. Lupin olhou pra ele rapidamente, antes de pegar os envelopes da mesinha de centro.

"Qual é a Regra de Ouro, Theodore?"

O rosto de Teddy se contorceu em uma careta mal humorada.

"A Regra de Ouro é um saco, pai." ele gesticulou em direção da pilha de papéis no colo do pai. "_Isso_ é um saco..."

Carrie foi se afastando, evitando olhar para os dois, se sentindo estranha.

"Isso é o que é, Teddy, nós não ficamos nos lamentando a respeito. Agora, por que você não leva a Carrie pra ver o Godric e a Helga? Eu levo o chocolate pra vocês lá em cima logo, logo."

Teddy olhou de esguela para Carrie, como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava lá, as buchechas corando visivelmente.

"Vamos, Carrie," ele disse, tentando sorrir indo em direção da escada. "Você pode me ajudar a dar almoço pra eles."

Aliviada pelo fim da discussão, Carrie o seguiu pelas escadas, a estranheza da situação anterior facilmente substituída pela excitação.

_Corujas! Corujas de estimação de verdade!_

Teddy foi continuou pelo corredor até a escada estreita que levava ao sótão onde, ele informou Carrie já bem mais animado, a família mantinha os animais de estimação. O cômodo tinha as paredes brancas e era precariamente iluminado por uma única lâmpada que ficava em uma das paredes. As cortinhas estavam fechadas e Carrie teve que forçar as vistas no escuro para enchergar duas grandes gaiolas, onde estavam sentadas...

"Corujas!" Carrie gritou alto, os olhos ficando mais abertos pela surpresa de ver as duas criaturas que estavam olhando para ela com olhos grandes e brilhantes.

Teddy parecia ter voltado ao seu humor habitual, sorrindo largamente enquanto olhava para a vizinha.

"Eu te disse!" ele declarou, enquanto a menor das duas corujas, uma bola de penas marrom claro que Carrie supôs ser a Helga, se sacudiu um pouco e piou suavemente.

Carrie saltitou até o outro lado do cômodo pra ver mais de perto, Teddy logo atrás dela.

"Ela é fofa!" Carrie disse animadamente olhando entre as barras, e Teddy deu risada.

"Ela é gorda." ele corrigiu, colocando um dedo entre as barras chamando a coruja fêmea, tirando rapidamente quando esta tentou bicar. "Quando o meu padrinho e a família dele vêm visitar as crianças a enchem de biscoitos pra coruja."

"Biscoitos pra coruja?"

"Sim."

"Tipo... tipo biscoitos pra cachorro, mas pra corujas? Onde você compra isso?"

Quando Teddy simplesmente deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção a uma gavetinha que parecia conter algum tipo de comida para pássaros, Carrie se virou pra dar uma olhada melhor em Godric. A enorme coruja cinza olhou pra ela sem piscar os olhos laranja, sentado em seu poleiro como um rei em um trono. Isso até Teddy pegar uma caixa plástica da gaveta e balançar. Ao som da comida, tanto Godric quanto Helga começaram a se mexer animadamente em seus lugares.

Carrie gostou de ajudar Teddy a colocar generosas porções de comida nas pratos e colocá-los pelas barras, assistindo as corujas comer contentemente.

_Quem imaginaria uma coisa dessas,_ Carrie pensava enquanto Helga cutucava um pedaço de comida com o bico. _Corujas de estimação de verdade..._

Era estranho. Muito estranho, de fato.

* Corujão e coruja-lapónica, segundo Mr. Google, são os nomes portugueses da Eagle Owl e da Grey Owl, as raças usadas pela autora.


	4. Chapter 4

_Obrigada pelos reviews e pelos alerts, pessoal._

_And your portughese was great, Sweet._

_Disclaimer: Nada disso é meu. Essa é uma tradução autorizada (mais informações no meu profile)._

**4: Uma Visita Indesejada**

Com as duas mãos segurando uma xícara de chocolate quente, Carrie Winters estava sentada na grama, olhando o mundo passar.

Enquanto isso, sentado de pernas cruzadas ao seu lado, um xícara em uma das mãos, Teddy Lupin olhava Carrie Winters.

Ele a estava encarando por alguns minutos, Carrie sabia perfeitamente, mas ela resistiu à vontade de perguntar por que, já que a expressão dele era de extrema concentração. Carrie não queria interrompê-lo.

Além disso, Carrie tinha muita coisa para pensar. Como o escritório que parecia saído de um livro de Dickens que ela acabou vendo enquanto seguia Teddy pelo corredor até a cozinha. Os livros nas prateleiras aparentavam ser antigos e onde o escritório dos Winters tinha um computador em uma escrivaninha, os Lupins pareciam preferir uma vela, penas e tinteiro. Era meio encantador, Carrie achava, mas meio excêntrico. Entretanto, não era o mesmo tipo de excentricidade dos cabelos cor de rosa e chapéus coloridos. Ela achava que o sr. Lupin era responsável por essa parte, provavelmente.

Mas se era esse o caso, Carrie considerou enquanto assistia as nuvens deslizarem sobre os telhados, não era estranho como duas pessoas como os pais do Teddy fossem... bem, exatamente isso? Eles não formavam um casal muito comum. Carrie não conseguia imaginar que eles tivessem muitas coisas em comum. E ela também tinha dúvidas quanto a idade deles. Enquanto ela imaginava que a sra. Lupin fosse mais nova que a sra. Winters e seus trinta e cinco anos, a idade do sr. Lupin era uma espécie de mistério para a menina. Ao observá-lo preparando o chocolate quente na cozinha enquanto Teddy falava empolgado dos seus planos para a próxima visita aos Potters (que, pelo o que Carrie percebeu, eram amigos da família), o sr. Lupin aparentava ser não muito mais velho que o seu pai. As várias rugas em seu rosto pareciam desaparecer quando ele ria dos planos de Teddy de comer a sobremesa preparada por Ginny até o ponto de explodir, levando Carrie a suspeitar que ele talvez fosse mais jovem do que aparentava.

Mas certamente não tão jovem quanto a esposa, disso Carrie não tinha dúvida.

Outra coisa sobre qual Carrie não tinha dúvidas era o fato de que, em se tratando da família Lupin, haviam pouquíssimas coisas que alguém _poderia_ ter certeza absoluta.

Depois de cinco minutos Teddy terminou sua bebida e limpou o resto de chocolate da boca com as costas da mão de uma maneira meio determinada, como se tivesse finalmente decidido sobre... seja lá o que se passava em sua cabeça.

"Me desculpe por mais cedo." ele disse baixo, olhando rapidamente em direção da casa, onde Carrie podia ver o sr. Lupin através da janela da cozinha, ocupado com o preparo do almoço. "Eu devo ter te feito se sentir estranha, sinto muito por isso, mas é que... bem, é que me deixa triste."

Carrie queria perguntar o que era tão triste sobre uma pilha de papéis, mas ao invés disso se viu automaticamente tranquilizando o menino:

"Tudo bem." Afinal, era a coisa mais educada a se dizer, mas Teddy sacudiu a cabeça vigorosamente.

"Não, não tá tudo bem. Não tá tudo bem mesmo..." A voz dele parecia mais alta do que o normal e Carrie olhou pelo canto do olho e viu que a expressão do menino estava estranhamente tensa, como se ele estivesse resistindo à vontade de chorar.

Por que raios ele queria chorar? Claro que ele estava certo até em um ponto, o pequeno incidente fez com que Carrie se sentisse estranha, mas já tinha passado, não tinha sido tão ruim, pelo menos não a ponto de chorar por conta disso...

Carrie voltou a olhar para as nuvens fofinhas no céu e fingiu não ter notado. Era a maneira mais fácil de lidar com a situação, ela pensou, pelo menos até ela decidir por que o que lhe parecia um incidente sem importância era certamente importante para Teddy.

"Eu espero que o meu pai não conte para minha mãe o que eu disse." Teddy continuou, ainda olhando para o pai pela janela. "Ela ficaria furiosa comigo se ele contasse. Nós não devemos nos lamentar sobre isso, sabe. Essa é a Regra de Ouro."

Carrie não tinha certeza de que sabia de alguma coisa, mas ela simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça de uma maneira adequadamente vaga.

"Você não tem a menor idéia do que eu estou falando." Teddy observou, começando a cutucar a grama com um sorriso triste. "Eu só estou tagarelando... eu nem sei por que... por que eu estou falando pra você. É só que... me deixa triste..."

Sem conseguir pegar nenhum sentido no murmúrio do menino, Carrie finalmente se virou pra ele com uma expressão confusa.

"O que te deixa triste, Teddy?" ela perguntou gentilmente, embora não tivesse certeza de que queria saber a resposta. Afinal, essa parecia ser uma conversa que uma pessoa teria com um melhor amigo, ou um irmão, alguém que você conhecesse por muito tempo. O tipo de pessoa que sabia todos os seus segredos.

Não o garoto da casa ao lado que você mal conhece.

Aparentemente Teddy não se importava com o grau de amizade deles, já que ele suspirou pesadamente e admitiu:

"O meu pai. Ele me deixa triste."

Carrie não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer depois dessa revelação, então ela se juntou a ele na agressão às lâminas de grama que estavam por perto.

"Ah". Ela murmurou incertamente, e Teddy se apressou em dizer:

"Bem, não o meu pai, exatamente... mais... a atitude das pessoas com relação a ele. Ele perdeu o emprego, sabe, aquele chefe estúpido o demitiu e ele não consegue trabalho desde então. Tem sido a mesma coisa por quase um ano. Todo santo dia ele simplesmente senta lá com aquelas porcarias de formulários de emprego e eu acho... pra que? Ele manda e tudo o que recebe de volta são cartas de rejeição.. eu li algumas, e eles são bem grossos, ainda por cima! Eu falei pra ele desistir outro dia, é uma perda de tempo! Minha mãe ficou brava comigo, ela disse que eu não deveria ser tão negativo e que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, de qualquer maneira."

Carrie olho para a janela de novo, confusa.

"Isso é horrível!" exclamou enquanto Teddy arrancava um punahdo de grama com raiva. "Eu não consigo imaginar por que ninguém daria um emprego ao seu pai!"

"Ninguém nunca ia querer dar um emprego a ele."

"Mas, por que?"

Teddy fez uma pausa para limpar as mãos nas calças jeans, olhando pra janela, pensativo.

"Ele é... deficiente." ele decidiu, acenando com a cabeça em aprovação pela explicação.

Carrie levantou a caneca até seus lábios em uma tentativa de esconder sua surpresa. De fato, o sr. Lupin não parecia minimamente deficiente, embora ela achasse que havia mais nas pessoas do que aquilo que enchergamos.

"Existem leis contra esse tipo de coisa, sabe." ela disse, tentando por a sua curiosidade de lado. Ela não iria, absolutamente não iria, perguntar ao Teddy qual o tipo de deficiência do pai dele. Ela podia praticamente ouvir a voz de sua mãe: você perguntou o que? "Isso é discriminação, não é permitido..."

Teddy deu uma risada meio sombria.

"Tente convencer o Ministério sobre isso."

Carrie juntou os lábios e olhou para sua caneca. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que Teddy queria dizer com o Ministério, mas descobriu que não tinha vontade de perguntar. Era como se a temperatura tivesse caído alguns graus no jardim.

"Posso usar o seu banheiro?" ela perguntou, porque não tinha a menor idéia do que dizer, e um momento sozinho podia ser bom para que Teddy saísse do seu repentino desânimo. Ela mal esperou pela resposta, levantando e indo para a porta, fazendo esforço para não correr.

Alguns minutos depois, Carrie terminou o que tinha que fazer no banheiro e estava começando a descer as escadas quando a porta da frente abriu, dando um susto na garota, que teve que se segurar no corrimão para não cair.

"Estou em casa!" a mãe de Teddy anunciou para a casa, enquanto praticamente saltitava de uma maneira pouco ortodoxa pelo corredor, jogando o casaco na direção do cabideiro, indo em direção da cozinha. "E adivinha só, Remus, você não vai acreditar..."

Carrie desceu correndo e espiou pelo corrimão e viu a sra. Lupin parar bruscamente na porta da cozinha.

"... O que, em nome de Merlin, aconteceu aqui? Sinceramente, amor, parece até que alguém deixou um enxame de fadas mordentes solto..."

"Shhh, Dora!" o sr. Lupin se apressou em atravessar a cozinha, parando em frente da esposa, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, a expressão do seu rosto fazendo com que ela ficasse séria.

"O que houve?"

"Nada de fadas mordentes!" o sr. Lupin instruiu, a voz baixado até chegar a um murmúrio que Carrie mal conseguia ouvir. "Nada de fadas mordentes, nada de Merlin, nada disso!"

"Ah.. tudo bem..." a sra. Lupin falou, desviando o olhar do marido, procurando. "Por que?..."

"O Teddy convidou a filha dos vizinhos para o almoço..."

"Não!"

"Ela está usando o banheiro..."

"Você deixou ele fazer isso?"

"Ela deve descer a qualquer momento..."

"Ai, Merlin..."

"Dora!"

"Quero dizer... ai... deus...?"

"Sim. Ai meu deus."

"Ai meu deus. Ai meu deus, ai meu deus..."

"Calma, Dora. Tá tudo bem."

"Tá?"

"Sim."

"É, você tá certo. Tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem." A sra. Lupin cambaleou pra frente, afundou a cabeça no ombro do marido e ele a abraçou. Aparentemente o seu ataque de pânico tinha se acalmado, houve uma longa pausa, até que a mulher de cabelos rosa falou, com os dentes cerrados: eu vou matá-lo!"

O sr. Lupin deu uma risada abafada, uma das mãos alisando o cabelo bagunçado da esposa. Ele deixou de lado o bom humor no momento em que ela sibilou:

"Isso não é nem um pouco engraçado, Remus! É sério! Se alguma coisa der errado...! Eu gosto daqui! Eu não quero me mudar de novo! Eu tô de saco cheio disso..." ela foi ficando em silêncio, suspirando pesadamente quando os braços do sr. Lupin caíram ao seu lado. "Me desculpe, amor," ela murmurou enquanto ele se voltava para a mesa. "Eu não quis dizer... bem... não é sua culpa. Eu só achei que as coisas seriam diferentes aqui, que não precisaríamos nos preocupar..."

"Você está exagerando." o sr. Lupin disse colocando os pratos na mesa. "Não é um problema. Deixa o Teddy fazer uma amizade nova, se ele quiser. Ele não é burro, ele vai ser sensível. Então, o que você estava dizendo antes? No que eu não vou acreditar?"

Carrie voltou um pouco pelas escadas, antes de voltar a descer de novo, os passos quase fortes demais para anunciar sua chegada, forçando um sorriso enquanto ia pela cozinha, cumprimentando a mãe de Teddy. E escapando para o jardim ela se sentiu inadequado pelo cumprimento animado que os adultos deram a ela, principalmente quando ela não era tão bem-vinda quanto tinha acreditado à primeira vista.

E enquanto Teddy corria ao seu encontro pelo jardim, uma bola vermelha esquisita nas mãos, Carrie se esforçou para copiar o entusiasmo do garoto para jogar.

_Isso não tá certo,_ a garota pensou tristemente. _Eu quero ir pra casa..._


	5. Chapter 5

_A autora esclarece que as concepções erradas da Carrie sobre o que venha a ser paganismo não fazem parte de sua crença pessoal, mas daquilo que uma garota de dez anos provavelmente saberia sobre o assunto. Tudo faz parte do plano!_

_Mais uma vez, obrigada àqueles que estão acompanhando e comentando a estória._

_Disclaimer:Nem eu nem SweetDeamon temos os direitos sobre Harry Potter, portanto não estamos obtendo qualquer lucro com isso.O mesmo se aplica ao James Bond e Os Simpsons._

**5: Máfia e Serviço Secreto**

Mais ou menos uma semana depois do almoço na casa dos visinhos, Carrie Winters ia saltitando pelo calçamento de seu quintal, uma pilha de envelopes nas mãos, quando pelo canto do olho viu Teddy Lupin sentado nos degraus da casa dele, um sorriso largo no rosto enquanto acenava pra ela. Por um breve momento Carrie considerou a possibilidade de ignorar a sua presença, continuar saltitando até chegar à calçada quando poderia virar as costas pra ele completamente e seguir para a caixa de correspondências no fim da rua. Entretanto, tendo recorrido a esse tipo de estratégia por três vezes nos últimos sete dias, Carrie achou que uma quarta ocorrência poderia parecer demasiado rude. Ninguém consegue ser tão distraído, principalmente para notar a presença de alguém que tinha por hábito acenar e chamar o seu nome. E além do mais, ela não queria chatear o Teddy, só queria evitá-lo.

Na noite da sua visita aos Lupins, Carrie sentou um seu quarto com um caderno e uma caneta e fez uma longa lista contendo exatamente as coisas que ela achava esquisitas sobre eles. De primeiro ela pensou no por que deveria fazer isso, qual era o problema? Algumas pessoas não são exatamente normais, é assim que as coisas são, quem é ela para meter o nariz onde não foi chamada e perguntar por que?

Mas havia um problema. Um problemão. Carrie gostava deles, ela precisava entendê-los, para garantir que gostar deles não se revelaria uma idéia ruim. E se eles estivessem ligados a algum tipo de organização criminosa secreta, ou um grupo religioso extremista? Ela não queria se envolver com nada arriscado ou correr o risco de sofrer uma lavagem cerebral durante o jantar em uma noite qualquer.

Ela tinha várias teorias diferentes, do MI6* a contrabando de animais, mas Carrie logo decidiu que as suas duas primeiras idéias eram mais prováveis. Ela sublinhou as palavras _Merlin_ e _Fadas_ e, depois de algum tempo pensando sobre isso, decidiu que ambos se encaixavam em ambos os cenários. Elas podiam ser códigos, porque certamente organizações secretas usavam esse tipo de coisa. De que outra maneira eles conseguiriam se manter completamente secretos? Ou talvez eles tinha usado literalmente... talvez eles acreditassem que existissem fadas e outras coisas do faz-de-conta e mágica. Talvez Merlin fosse uma figura religiosa, meio como Jesus. Algumas religiões acreditavam nesse tipo de coisa, não é mesmo? Talvez eles fossem pagãos, que ficavam nas clareiras das florestas e faziam poções, abraçavam árvores e fingiam que faziam mágica, Carrie viu isso nos Simpsons.

Teddy disse que a mãe dele era da polícia... esse seria um bom disfarce para um criminoso, né? Alguém que estivesse por dentro, como aqueles agentes duplos dos filmes do James Bond... e talvez o Sr. Lupin não estivesse procurando emprego, talvez aqueles papéis fosse qualquer outra coisa! Não admira que o Teddy reclame, talvez ele não quisesse que ele se envolvesse, talvez todo o segredo estivesse mexendo com ele. Carrie achou, desde o início, que a sra. Lupin não parecia uma mãe comum e ela lembrou da mãe da Kirsty Clarke que ela sempre via no parquinho quando estava no ensino básico. A sra. Clarke também tinha o cabelo não-convencional, era verde limão em algumas partes, raspado em outras. Ela tinha um piercing no nariz e, de acordo com as fofoqueiras do parquinho, só apareceu por ali no meio do semestre porque ela passou as semanas anteriores na prisão por algum tipo de roubo.

E ainda assim, por alguma razão, religião parecia muito mais plausível. Podia explicar a falta de tecnologia, já que algumas religiões eram contra esse tipo de coisa. E eles eram reclusos com relação a outras pessoas. Talvez o sr. Lupin não tivesse visto outra alternativa a ser gentil com ela, afinal Cristãos deveriam amar o próximo, certamente a maioria das religiões pregavam o mesmo tipo de coisa de uma maneira ou de outra...

A sra. Lupin disse que estava cansada de ter que se mudar. E se isso tivesse a ver com a religião também? Como os Judeus de quem o cara do History Channel estava falando quando o sr. Winters estava assistindo televisão algumas noites atrás.

Carrie foi perguntar aos pais sobre a perseguição aos pagãos, mas a sra. Winters estava ocupada falando com a irmã ao telefone e o sr. Winters simplesmente bufou na sua caneca de café e disse a ela que atualmente não existia mais esse tipo de coisa.

Apesar disso, Carrie estava convencida de que paganismo, ou alguma outra coisa parecida com isso, fosse a melhor explicação para o que acontecia na casa ao lado. Ela não tinha a menor idéia do que poderia encontrar nos visinhos, afinal ela não sabia quase nada sobre paganismo. Ela decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer era evitá-los, por enquanto, até ela poder tomar alguma decisão se ela deveria ou não gostar deles.

Isto é, até aquela manhã, quando a sra. Winters mandou Carrie ir até a caixa de correio na rua para postar um monte de cartas para informar aos amigos e parentes sobre a mudança de endereço da família.

Ao ouvir Teddy chamando o seu nome, Carrie parou bruscamente e virou lentamente para encará-lo, se perguntando o que exatamente ele iria dizer enquanto ele corria pelo gramado que separava as entradas das duas casas.

Para a sua surpresa, no entanto, as palavras saíram de sua boca antes mesmo que ela pudesse perceber que ela realmente estava falando.

"Você não está usando um chapéu!"

"Por que eu deveria estar de chapéu?" Teddy perguntou, parando em frente dela e olhando para a pilha de envelopes selado curiosamente.

"Bem... eu não sei... sua alergia, eu acho..."

A cabeleira castanha de Teddy sacudiu com a risada do garoto. Carrie, que nunca tinha notado o cabelo do menino saindo por baixo dos seus chapéus, ficou surpresa que o cabelo dele fosse tão comprido.

"Alergia? Essa é nova!" o garoto riu, fazendo com que Carrie fechasse a cara.

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer." ela informou meio indignada, já não tão satisfeita por ter varrido sua confusão pra baixo do tapete. "Sua mãe me disse que o médico te mandou usar chapéus porque você é alérgico!"

"Bem, obviamente ela estava mentindo." Teddy falou, mas ela não via o que era tão óbvio.

"Por que ela faria isso?" ela perguntou, ajustando as cartas nos braços e olhando pra ele curiosamente.

"_Porque",_ Teddy disse, pegando as cartas das mãos dela e seguindo pela calçada, fazendo com que Carrie se apressasse atrás dele, "pessoas como você não podem saber sobre pessoas como nós."

"E que tipo de pessoas vocês são?" Carrie perguntou, recorrendo a uma corridinha pra acompanhar os passos rápidos do menino.

"Meus pais disseram que eu não posso te contar."

"Por que não?"

"Porque você pode contar a outras pessoas sobre nós, e isso seria ruim."

"Por que?"

"Porque é contra as regras, minha mãe teria problemas no trabalho e nós teríamos que mudar de casa de novo."

"As regras? Tipo, a lei...?"

"É."

"Que lei?"

"Eu não posso te contar."

Quando eles pararam em frente da caixa de postagem e Teddy começou a colocar cuidadosamente cada envelope pela abertura, Carrie o encarou, tentando chegar a alguma conclusão.

"Você é Pagão?" ela perguntou finalmente, porque ela não sabia mais o que poderia dizer.

Teddy olhou de lado, com uma expressão questionadora.

"Se eu sou o que?"

"Pagão."

"Não... acho que não."

"E a sua mãe? Ou o seu pai?"

Teddy fez uma careta, pensativo.

"Eu não sei se eles são pagan..."

"Pagãos."

"... pagãos. Eu posso perguntar pra eles, acho."

"Você não sabe o que é um pagão, né?"

"Não." Teddy admitiu distraidamente, enquanto colocava o último envelope na abertura e olhava em direção das casas deles. "Rápido", ele sussurrou de repente, a segurando pelo cotovelo e indo em direção da esquina correndo, "vamos por aqui!"

"Pra onde a gente tá indo?" Carrie perguntou, tropeçando atrás dele enquanto corriam por alguns metros da rua vizinha e, depois de uma rápida parada pra ver se não tinha carro vindo, atravessaram a rua e foram para uma área gramada onde tinha um grande carvalho. Teddy apontou para um balanço que estava pendurado em um dos galhos.

"Eu te empurro." ele ofereceu enquanto largava o braço dela e ia para o outro lado do balanço segurando pra que ele ficasse parado para ela sentar.

Carrie sentou no balanço e segurou forte nas cordas de cada lado.

"Sabe," Teddy contou a ela enquanto a puxava para trás por alguns passos antes de dar um empurrão pra frente de novo, "antes de você se mudar pra cá tinha um casal idoso morando na casa do lado da minha. Eles não tinham filhos, eu achava que era a única pessoa da minha idade na rua ."

"Eu vi algumas bicicletas em frente uma casa do outro lado da rua, outro dia." Carrie disse, impulsionando as pernas pra frente e para trás enquanto balançava.

"Eu sei," Teddy respondeu e deu um outro empurrão firme. "Aquela é a casa do Sr. e Sra. Norman. Eles tem quatro filhos, mas todos são mais velhos do que nós." Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse se perguntando se deveria continuar, antes de dizer a ela: "Eu nunca fiz amizade com ninguém nas casas onde eu morava. Nós não ficávamos tempo suficiente na maioria das vezes, e daí eu pensava... pra que fazer amigos? Nós vamos acabar nos mudando de novo. Mas agora... agora você está aqui..." Ele parou de empurrar e depois de um tempo Carrie sentiu o balanço perdendo o impulso. "Carrie?" ele balbuciou depois de um tempo, e Carrie quase não conseguia ouvi-lo. "Eu quero te contar o segredo."

Carrie colocou os pés pra baixo, arrastando os sapatos na grama até parar. Ela se virou até ficar sentada de lado no assento de madeira para olhar pra ele.

"Mas eu não posso." ele continuou, o rosto extremamente sério. "Não... não de propósito, pelo menos."

"Mas você poderia me contar... por acidente?" Carrie perguntou de vagar, embora ela não tivesse certeza de como alguém poderia contar algo assim por acidente.

"Sim," Teddy murmurou. "Por acidente de propósito."

"Tá..."

"A verdade, Carrie, é que eu tenho que usar chapéus para esconder o meu cabelo."

"Ah é?"

"É... porque quando eu tenho um resfriado, ou crises de rinite** que me fazem espirrar... uma coisa acontece e as pessoas não deveriam ver."

"Certo..." Carrie tentou manter o rosto sério. Obviamente, ela pensou enquanto ele a encarava, a expressão ainda séria, esse garoto era doido de pedra.

"E agora que eu parei de espirrar minha mãe disse que eu poderia tirar os chapéus. Mas... se eu espirrasse... bem, você descobriria a verdade, ou pelo menos uma parte dela. E não seria minha culpa. Eu não posso evitar se eu tiver que espirrar."

"Certo..." Carrie disse de novo, assentindo de vagar com a cabeça, como se o entendesse.

"Você tá achando isso uma idiotice, né?" Teddy observou, as bochechas ficando um pouco vermelhas. "Eu acho que é um pouco... mas... bem, eu não posso simplesmente te contar. Primeiro porque você não iria acreditar em mim, e eu não quero mentir para os meus pais sobre isso depois."

"Acidentalmente de propósito é a mesma coisa do que de proposto, Teddy" ela falou, já que essa era a única parte da conversa que ela realmente entendeu.

"Não é, não." Teddy insistiu meio rápido, olhando em volta como se estivesse preocupado que alguém pudesse vê-los.

"É sim, porque..."

"Você tá errada, não é."

Carrie o encarou por um tempo, uma expressão contrariada.

_Ele sabe que eu estou certa,_ ela pensou consigo mesma de uma maneira meio desafiadora. _Ele só quer fingir. Esse é o Teddy, sempre fingindo..._

_Só concorde com ele, e então ele vai... bem... fazer alguma coisa..._

"Tá bom, então," ela finalmente concordou. "Não é."

Houve uma grande pausa enquanto Teddy contorcia o rosto, revirando o nariz em uma tentativa de espirrar.

"Você tem rinite alérgica?" Carrie perguntou finalmente, e ele fez que sim com a cabeça, o rosto ainda contorcido em esforço. Com uma das mãos segurando firme no balanço para não perder o equilíbrio, Carrie se abaixou, arrancou um punhado de grama e jogou no rosto de Teddy.

Ele congelou por um instante, o nariz ainda revirando...

E então aconteceu.

Teddy Lupin espirrou.

E naquele momento, em um piscar de olhos, o seu cabelo se tornou de um azul turquesa deslumbrante, bem diante dos olhos de Carrie Winters.

* O **MI6** (oficialmente designado **Secret Intelligence Service** ou **SIS**) é o serviço britânico de informações (ou de inteligência) encarregado de dirigir as atividades de espionagem britânicas. As atividades do MI6 são conduzidas, em princípio, no exterior, ao contrário do MI5, cuja ação é principalmente interna. MI6 é a abreviatura de _Military Intelligence, section 6_, que é a designação tradicional, mas ainda vulgarmente usada, do SIS. (Fonte: Wikipédia).

** O que a autora usou foi _hay fever_ que é alergia a pólen, mas eu achei melhor colocar rinite. hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**6: A Verdade Inacreditável**

_Bam!_

_Ai!_ Carrie Winters pensou quando a sua cabeça colidiu com o chão, as pernas tortas no ar depois que ela escorregou para trás do balanço com o choque.

"Carrie! Você tá bem?" Ela ouviu a voz de Teddy Lupin, e de repente o rosto dele apareceu sobre ela, emoldurado pelo céu azul.

O rosto e o cabelo azul turquesa...

Isso... isso é impossível, Carrie pensou, sua cabeça girando enquanto uma dor de cabeça começava a surgir. Quanto Teddy ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, ela ignorou.

"Você... você... como você... como você fez isso?"

"É magia." Teddy falou, levantando os olhos como se isso fosse óbvio.

Carrie queria sacudir a cabeça e dizer a ele que essa coisa de magia não existia, mas a sua cabeça estava doendo demais para mexer e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa uma voz chamou vinda da rua:

"Teddy!"

Teddy pegou Carrie pelos ombros e a ajudou a se sentar, antes de olhar na direção de onde o chamado tinha vindo.

"Oi?" Carrie o ouviu gritar de volta, e a garota vagarosamente virou a cabeça pra ver a sra. Lupin atravessando a avenida, vindo em direção a eles. Hoje, Carrie notou, o cabelo dela estava loiro.

"Eu preciso que você venha pra dentro, querido." A mãe do Teddy falou, oferecendo uma rápida olhada com um sorriso.

"Você acabou de dizer que eu era muito barulhento e que você queria que eu saísse de casa..."

"Eu preciso dar um pulo pra buscar... algumas coisas pro seu pai, então eu preciso que você vá pra dentro e dê uma olhada nele, faz um pouco de chá. Tudo bem?"

"Ah, tá, tudo bem, então."

"Eu vou demorar cerca de meia hora, se muito. Chama a Molly se você precisar de ajuda, tá bom?"

"Tá bom, mãe."

"Ótimo. Não esquece de colocar bastante açúcar no chá dele."

Depois que a sra. Lupin se virou pra ir embora, Teddy ajudou Carrie a ficar em pé.

"Vamos, você pode me ajudar." Teddy falou, saindo do parquinho e indo em para casa, arrastando uma Carrie atordoada atrás de si. A garota olhou pra trás e viu a sra. Lupin e então perguntou:

"Ela... ela também faz... você sabe..."

"É claro que ela também faz. É de onde eu herdei."

"Certo... e... e o seu pai...?"

"Não, ele é diferente."

"Então ele é... normal?"

Teddy deu risada enquanto eles viravam à esquina para a rua da casa deles.

"Não, definitivamente não. Nenhum de nós é normal, nem mesmo para pessoas como nós."

"Pessoas como vocês... que... que fazem magia... pessoas assim são o que? Bruxas?"

"Minha mãe é uma bruxa, sim. Só garotas são bruxas."

Houve uma pausa enquanto os sentidos de Carrie começavam a voltar, ela começou a bloquear o fato de ter acabado de ver Teddy mudando a cor do cabelo, essa coisa de magia não existia, tinha que ter algum tipo de explicação lógica pra isso. Finalmente ela riu.

"E ela monta em uma vassoura e sai voando por aí e transforma as pessoas em sapos?" ela perguntou entre risos, só para rir mais ainda quando Teddy perguntou:

"E por que ela transformaria pessoas em sapos? Isso seria horrível!"

"Ela não parece uma bruxa." Carrie falou pra ele, se perguntando até quando a brincadeira dele iria continuar.

"Por que não?"

"Bruxas são feias, elas têm verrugas horríveis por todo o rosto e dentes amarelados e cheiram a repolho."

Teddy deu de ombros.

"Bem, eu acho que minha mãe consegue ficar desse jeito, se ela quiser."

"E o que são você e o seu pai, então?"

"Nós somos magos."

"Tipo o Gandalf?"

"Quem?"

"Deixa pra lá. Teddy?"

"O que?"

"Isso é ridículo."

Teddy parou e se virou pra ela com um e a olhou em dúvida.

"Por que você acha ridículo?" ele perguntou, parecendo quase magoado. "Como você pode não acreditar em mim? Eu acabei de mudar a cor do meu cabelo pra azul!"

"Carrie olhou para o cabelo em questão, ainda incrédula.

"Bem você... você fez alguma coisa com ele, tudo bem. Mas não era magia, não pode ser..."

Teddy bufou de indignação e cruzou os braços no peito.

"Você é tão trouxa!" ele gritou, dando as costas pra ela e batendo os pés enquanto andava em direção de sua casa. Por um longo momento Carrie simplesmente o encarou até que ele se virou para entrar pelo seu quintal.

"Como assim, trouxa?" ela gritou pra ele, resistindo à vontade de rir de novo.

"Vocês são todos iguais!" Teddy acusou enquanto abria a porta, dando nessa um chute de frustração. "Vocês não acreditam naquilo que vêm com os próprios olhos!" Ele se virou pra ela, a expressão ainda azeda. "E então?" falou impaciente "Você vai entrar ou não?"

Carrie encarou o garoto de cabelo turquesa em silêncio, sua mente correndo mais uma vez.

Bruxas e magos? Magia? Não, claro que não...

Mas então, Carrie pensou enquanto escrutinava a casa dos Lupin de cima a baixo. Por que não? Por que não deveria haver bruxas voando por aí em vassouras e magos fazendo feitiços? Por que não haveria um garotinho estranho que conseguia mudar a cor dos cabelos para azul turquesa?

_O que, em nome de Merlin, aconteceu aqui? Sinceramente, amor, parece até que alguém deixou um enxame de fadas mordentes solto..._

É, por que não? Se encaixaria tão bem quanto as suas outras teorias, melhor até...

Ainda era extremamente ridículo, é claro, extremamente excêntrico, louco, perturbador...

Maravilhoso, animador, fantástico...

E foi assim que Carrie Winters correu pelo calçamento até a porta da casa dos novos vizinhos e, depois de uma breve pausa, cruzou a porta para o Mundo Bruxo.

"Pai?" Teddy chamou alto enquanto tirava os sapatos e os colocava no último degrau da escada. "Onde você está?" Quando não houve resposta ele foi olhar na sala de estar. "Ah, você está aí." ele disse, a voz baixando para um sussurro, e foi para a cozinha.

Carrie tirou os sapatos cuidadosamente os colocou apoiados na parede. Ela seguiu Teddy pelo corredor, parando para olhar pra sala de estar, os olhos arregalados com o que encontrou ali.

O sr. Lupin estava deitado no sofá, a cabeça apoiada em uma montanha de travesseiros, um cobertor por cima dele que dormia, os olhos escondidos por pálpebras escuras e pesadas.

Carrie se apressou pelo corredor até a cozinha, onde Teddy estava colocando uma chaleira pesada no fogão.

"O seu pai parece realmente doente!" ela exclamou preocupadamente, admirada quando Teddy simplesmente deu de ombros.

"Ele está bem."

"Ele não parece bem, ele parece como... como se ele devesse estar no hospital ou algo assim! O que ele tem?"

Teddy abriu o armário e pegou uma caneca grande da prateleira mais baixa.

"Ele vai estar bem amanhã, não é nada mesmo."

Carrie o olhava fazendo chá por mais um tempo antes de perguntar:

"Tem alguma coisa a ver com a deficiência dele?"

"É... é isso mesmo."

"Qual é a deficiência dele?" Quando Teddy não respondeu ela continuou: "É alguma coisa bruxa?"

Teddy bufou e ficou com a expressão sombria como no dia que eles tomaram chocolate quente no quintal.

"Não, não exatamente." ele murmurou enquanto começava a colocar açúcar no chá, enterrando a colher no açucareiro com muito mais força do que era necessário. Ele deu uma rápida mexida no chá e pausou, encarando a xícara pensativo. "Eu vou contar pra ele o que aconteceu." Ele decidiu, assentindo para si mesmo e deixando a colher no balcão e pegando a caneca. "Antes que minha mãe chegue em casa e perca a cabeça por causa disso."

"Você não acha que ele também vai ficar bravo?" Carrie perguntou nervosamente, o seguindo de volta pelo corredor.

"É claro que ele também vai ficar bravo," Teddy disse, aparentemente despreocupado. "Mas não se preocupe, ele não vai explodir."

"Não vai?"

"Eu duvido... quer dizer, se eu fosse ele eu não acho que teria forças, você não acha? Pai!" Ele levantou a voz quando eles entraram na sala, indo até o sofá e sacudindo o ombro do pai com firmeza. Carrie parou na entrada, esfregando as mãos nervosamente, os lábios encolhido de preocupação.

O que os pais do Teddy iriam dizer, ela se perguntava, quando eles souberem que ele desobedeceu às regras? Teddy as descreveu com leis, mais cedo... será que era como furto? Ou alguma coisa assim?

Carrie não conseguia nem imaginar o que os pais dela diriam ser ela alguma vez desobedecesse às leis, eles ficariam completamente estarrecidos, inimaginavelmente furiosos...

Carrie prendeu a respiração.

"Acorda, pai, eu fiz chá pra você!" Teddy falou mais alto e o sr. Lupin abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. "A mãe foi fazer compras, sei lá." o garoto explicou, a voz de repente mais baixa agora que tinha a atenção do pai.

Os olhos do sr. Lupin fecharam de novo e por um momento Carrie achou que ele tivesse voltado a dormir.

"Pai, a Carrie está aqui."

Ao ouvir isso, o sr. Lupin rapidamente abriu os olhos de novo e se ajeitou até ficar sentado. Ele aceitou a caneca de chá com um murmúrio que Carrie não conseguiu decifrar. Apesar de estar nervosa e preocupada, ela ficou surpresa ao vê-lo virar o líquido escaldante em poucos goles. Ele se deitou de novo no sofá com um suspiro pesado.

"Põe a chaleira no fogo de novo, Ted." Carrie o ouviu falar roucamente, e Teddy pegou a caneca das mãos dele e disse:

"Claro, pai."

"Você é um bom menino."

Teddy deu um sorriso fraco antes de admitir:

"Não sou não."

Pareceu à Carrie que levou um longo momento para que o sr. Lupin processasse essas três palavras, antes que ele murmurasse:

"Por que, o que você fez?"

Teddy respirou fundo e falou com uma autoconfiança espantosa:

"A Carrie viu o meu cabelo mudar de cor quando eu espirrei. Ela sabe o que nós somos."

Houve um silêncio longo e doloroso. Os olhos do sr. Lupin permaneceram fortemente fechados, as expressão inalterada. Carrie gostaria que ele dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, porque a incerteza a estava matando.

"Mas está tudo bem, pai, ela não vai nos denunciar ou... ou nada assim... você não vai... você não vai fazer a gente se mudar de novo, vai?" Na falta de resposta do pai, a confiança de Teddy evaporou e ele pôs uma mão no braço do pai. "Você não vai, né, pai?"

Finalmente o sr. Lupin abriu os olhos e mais uma vez se colocou sentado.

"Vai lá em cima e pega a minha capa." ele instruiu Teddy, a expressão ainda inalterada. Quando se virou para pôr os pés no chão Teddy apertou o seu braço.

"Por que...?"

"Vai logo."

Carrie deu um passo para trás em direção ao corredor enquanto o sr. Lupin se levantou e pegou um objeto de madeira longo e fino da mesinha de centro...

_Será que aquilo é uma varinha mágica?_

"Onde você vai?" Teddy perguntou preocupado, se apressando atrás do pai em direção da porta. Carrie foi rápida em se encostar na parede do corredor. O sr. Lupin passou por ela e foi calçar um par de sapatos.

"Eu vou pro Ministério," ele falou, e finalmente Carrie achou que ele estava bravo, "antes que o Ministério venha até nós. Vou ver se consigo falar com o Kingsley ou o Harry ou alguma outra pessoa... eles podem conseguir parar os Obliviadores de virem até a nossa porta..."

"Parte de Carrie queria perguntar o que era um Obliviador, mas o que quer que fosse soava assustador, ela não tinha certeza de que queria saber. Além do mais ela estava satisfeita em ser ignorada por enquanto, o uso constante de nomes e coisas que não faziam sentido desde que ela saiu de casa de manhã estava começando a ficar insuportável. Ela simplesmente ouvia e tentava não pensar muito a respeito de nada. Ela certamente acabaria com uma dor de cabeça se não fizesse assim.

"... se eles se envolverem eles provavelmente vão nos fazer mudar. Eles já avisaram sua mãe sobre nós morarmos perto de trouxas uma vez, eles não costumam falar duas vezes..."

"Isso não é justo!" Teddy reclamou enquanto o sr. Lupin ajeitava suas roupas desgrenhadas. "Se não podemos morar perto dos trouxas porque o Ministério não gosta, e não podemos morar perto de bruxos porque eles não gostam... onde nós vamos morar?"

"Exatamente o que eu quero dizer." o sr. Lupin murmurou e, suspirando impacientemente, pegou a vareta de madeira do bolso da calça de fez um movimento rápido.

Houve um som agitado e então, para o total e completo choque de Carrie, uma coisa veio voando pela calçada, pelo corredor e até a mão do sr. Lupin.

A trouxa assistiu entorpecida enquanto o mago colocava a varinha mágica no bolso e jogava a capa nos ombros.

"Eu acho que você deveria esperar a mãe chegar." Teddy disse apressadamente enquanto o sr. Lupin abria a porta. "Ela vai pirar se você se estrunchar tentando aparatar até Londres. Você não está com a aparência muito saudável, sabe, pai."

O sr. Lupin deu um passo para fora, olhando ao redor. A rua estava deserta, exceto por um gato que estava sentado no muro entre as duas casas.

"Nós estamos falando do Ministério, Teddy," ele lembrou o filho de maneira monótona. "Eles não costumam esperar."

E então, enquanto Carrie deu alguns passos em direção da porta, espiando por cima do ombro do Teddy para o sr. Lupin, a cabeça ainda ligada ao fato de que ela tinha acabado de ver um homem fazer uma capa voar pela escada, Carrie ouviu um _crack_ alto, o que a fez dar um pequeno grito de susto, o coração batendo forte no peito...

E foi só quando ela respirou fundo para se acalmar que Carrie Winters percebeu que o sr. Lupin tinha, aparentemente, desaparecido.


	7. Chapter 7

_Eis aí um novo capítulo, crianças.  
>A minha crise sobre traduzir ou não os nomes sempre me consome, e na hora de escolher entre <em>mugle_ ou _trouxa_ ela foi ainda maior. Mas preferi traduzir os termos que eles usam, embora me atenha aos nomes originais dos personagens (tanto os de JK quanto os de SweetDeamon).  
>Aproveito essa rara nota para agradecer <strong>Pinguim de Pudim, Nina Potter, Anita Simons, Beatriz e Yuka Carlie.<strong> Além, é claro, da autora original que me consedeu traduzir essa adorável estória. E JK, que nos presenteou com esse universo tão único.  
>Até a próxima!<br>_

**7: Aceitação **

Carrie Winters despencou no sofá da sala da casa do vizinho, antes de encarar o garoto que estava de pé em sua frente, aturdida.

"Eu tenho... perguntas." ela falou depois de uma longa pausa.

Pela primeira vez desde que eles viram o seu pai desaparecer da porta, Teddy Lupin sorriu largamente.

"Aposto que sim!" ele falou, batendo palmas, divertida.

"Isso não é engraçado, Teddy." Carrie falou, cruzando os braços. "Pelo menos... eu não acho que o seu pai ache engraçado."

"Em dias assim o meu pai não acha nada engraçado..."

"Eu não quis dizer esse tipo de engraçado!"

Ao ouvir a resposta ríspida de Carrie, Teddy ficou sério. Ele sentou no tapete, cruzou as pernas e deixou as mãos no colo, a encarando com expectativa.

"Certo..." Carrie se endireitou e se atentou em ordenar os pensamentos, decidindo começar do começo de toda a sequência bizarra. "Então... então aquela coisa que o seu pai usou... a vareta...?"

"É uma varinha mágica." Teddy informou, sorrindo da cara de espanto dela.

"Certo... então... magos e bruxas usam varinhas para fazer... mágica?"

"A maioria deles sim. Alguns conseguem fazer sem varinha, ou sem falar. Mas isso é meio complicado."

"Certo. E... e que é o Ministério?"

"O Ministério da Magia. É o nosso governo. Minha mãe trabalha lá," Teddy sorriu de novo, o peito inflando orgulhoso enquanto ele falava: "Ela é uma Auror." Ao ver a expressão vazia de Carrie ele continuou: "É quem prende os bruxos das trevas."

"Como uma polícia bruxa ou alguma coisa assim?"

"Isso seria o Execução de Leis da Magia... os Aurors são pras coisas mais perigosas."

"Tipo o exército?"

"É, como se fosse."

"Certo... então... o que é um Obliviador? Parece assustador." Carrie tentou manter uma expressão neutra, o tom de voz despreocupado. Ela não queria que Teddy soubesse que essa pergunta em especial a tinha deixado à beira do pânico. Ela se perguntava se o sr. Lupin tinha considerado o que a sua conversa com Teddy fez com os nervos dela. Ela suspeitava que não.

"O Esquadrão do Obliviadores tem a função de garantir que os trouxas não saibam sobre nós. Eles modificam as suas memórias pra fazê-los esquecer as coisas."

A maneira casual com que Teddy falou esse fato assustador só serviu para alarmar Carrie ainda mais.

"M... modificam as memórias?"

"É, é só um feitiço, não machuca nem nada. Os trouxas acordam e pensam que uma coisa completamente diferente aconteceu, eles não se lembram de nada. É bem inteligente..."

"É isso que vai acontecer comigo? Eu vou... eu vou ter o meu cérebro... enfeitiçado pra... pra pensar que eu nunca te conheci? Eles vão mexer na minha cabeça? E se... e se eles fizerem algo errado, e se eu me esquecer de tudo...?"

"Bem, é por isso que nós temos Obliviadores treinados pra fazer isso." Teddy explicou, aparentemente sem perceber o estado de mortificação da garota. "Eles são bons pra caramba, quase nunca dá errado..."

"Quase nunca?"

"... quer dizer, o meu pai poderia fazer isso, ou minha mãe, mas eles não devem, só os especialistas têm autorização. Não dá pra ter pessoas obliviando qualquer trouxa por aí! Mas não se preocupe, meus pais conhecem algumas pessoas no Ministério, sem contar o Ministro da Magia. Se o meu pai falar com ele em tempo os Obliviadores não vão nem aparecer, você não vai esquecer nada."

Apesar dessa afirmação, Carrie não se sentia muito melhor, na verdade ela estava começando a passar mal. Até o momento ela não tinha considerado a possibilidade de que magia podia ser tão perigosa e intimidante. Ela estava muito apegada à imagem de um coelho branco sendo tirado de uma cartola...

_Eu me sentei à mesa,_ ela pensou meio entorpecida, _comendo sanduíches com pessoas que poderiam... que poderiam..._

_Que poderiam o que? Se eles podem alterar a memória de uma pessoa, quem sabe do que mais eles são capazes!_

Enquanto ela se encostava na cadeira e puxava os pés para o sofá, abraçando os joelhos junto ao peito, Carrie achou que se os Lupins quisessem fazer alguma coisa sinistra com ela, eles provavelmente já teriam feito, certamente eles já tiveram oportunidades suficientes pra isso. Além disso, eles eram sempre tão legais com ela...

_Esquece e vai em frente,_ ela falou pra si mesma, respirando fundo e continuando para a pergunta seguinte.

"Seu pai acabou de desaparecer no ar..."

"Isso se chama aparatação. É um meio de transporte, é bem difícil de aprender, então você tem que passar em um teste."

"Como dirigir?"

"Acho que sim"

"E... o que você quis dizer que ele poderia se estrunchar?"

"Isso é o que acontece quando você erra na hora de aparatar; você pode deixar uma parte para trás, por acidente..."

"Deixar uma parte de você para trás? Como... como se partir ao meio?"

"É, fica uma confusão danada! Foi o que aconteceu há alguns anos, sabe. Harry mandou um bilhete dizendo que minha mãe tinha ido parar no São Mungus... que é o nosso hospital, a propósito... então o meu pais se arrastou pra fora da cama pra ir até lá ver se ela estava bem, só que ele estava muito doente naquele dia e acabou se estrunchando quando aparatou. Foi bem macabro! Eles levaram um tempão pra deixá-lo inteiro de novo. Ele acabou ficando no hospital do que a minha mãe. E ela ficou uma fera, disse que se ele alguma vez tentasse algo assim de novo quando estivesse doente ela o hospitalizaria permanentemente!"

Carrie não tinha noção do que dizer ou pensar sobre essa historinha; era bem difícil de imaginar e, francamente, ela não tinha certeza de que queria. A idéia de membros cortados esparramados pelo quintal dos Lupins a fez sentir um pouco mais do que nauseada. Ela continuou rapidamente.

"Quando você disse que bruxos não gostam que vocês morem perto deles... isso quer dizer que têm lugares... bruxos? Só para bruxos?"

"Tem alguns, sim, mas a maioria dos lugares têm tanto trouxas quanto bruxos."

"Como pode os bruxos não quererem que vocês morem perto deles? É porque vocês são diferentes, que nem você falou mais cedo?"

Teddy começou a cutucar o tapete, os olhos baixo.

"Eles não se importam com a minha mãe ou comigo." ele murmurou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "É do meu pai que eles não gostam."

"Eu não consigo imaginar ninguém não gostando do seu pai, ele é tão legal! Por que eles não gostam dele?"

"Ah, por todo tipo de motivo. Eles têm medo dele, pra começar..."

"Medo dele?" Carrie riu da mera idéia. Ela tinha certeza de que nunca tinha conhecido ninguém mais acessível e menos ameaçador do que o sr. Lupin. Claro que ela tinha ficado um pouco apreensiva considerando o que o Teddy contou sobre o que se pode fazer magicamente; mas claro que isso só afetava... _trouxas,_ certamente magos e bruxas não se sentiam assim. "Isso é ridículo!" a garota exclamou, batendo a mão no braço do sofá.

"É um pouco." Teddy falou, soando estranhamente incerto, e Carrie estava pra elaborar o porquê dela achar que isso era tão tolo quando eles ouviram a porta da frente abrindo. Teddy ficou de pé rapidamente, Carrie levantou do sofá, e eles correram para o corredor.

A sra. Lupin estava indo para a cozinha, carregando uma caixa de papelão grande de uma maneira meio estranha em baixo do braço. Quando ela passou por eles um cheiro forte e desagradável tomou as narinas de Carrie e ela colocou a mão na boca, para de ficar nauseada.

"Mãe, você tem alguma idéia do quanto isso é nojento?" Teddy perguntou enquanto a mãe colocava a caixa na mesa e ia lavar as mãos na pia. Antes que ela pudesse responder, o garoto adicionou: "A Carrie está aqui."

A sra. Lupin olhou por cima do ombro para as duas crianças que estavam paradas na porta, sorrindo animada.

"Oi, Carrie! Como você está hoje?" ela cumprimentou enquanto pegava um pano de prato para secar as mãos.

"Estou muito bem, obrigada sra. Lupin." Carrie respondeu automaticamente, e a mãe de Teddy olhou pra ela enquanto deixava de lado e ia de novo para o corredor.

"Fez aquele chá para o seu pai, Teddy?" ela perguntou, e as duas crianças se viraram para que ela passasse.

"Fiz, mãe."

"Ótimo, filho. Onde ele está?"

Carrie e Teddy a viram colocar a cabeça pra dentro da sala de estar e, vendo que não tinha ninguém ali, ir para a escada.

"Ele saiu." Teddy finalmente admitiu quando ela estava na metade das escadas.

"Mm, ar fresco vai fazer bem a ele." a sr. Lupin disse, se virando para descer de novo, só para parar bruscamente no último degrau, quando Teddy anunciou:

"Ele aparatou para o Ministério."

Enquanto um misto de emoções, de pânico a perplexidade, lutavam para se fixar no rosto do sr. Lupin e que Carrie achava que estava rapidamente se tornando uma expressão de fúria, a trouxa se perguntava o que estava sendo mais difícil para a bruxa lidar: o fato de o filho ter simplesmente falado de coisas bruxas em frente a uma supostamente desinformada trouxa, ou o fato do marido ter feito algo tão completamente imprudente. A sra. Lupin aparentemente se forçou a um mínimo de compostura antes de perguntar com uma voz que parecia estar mais aguda do que deveria:

"E por que ele faria isso, querido?"

Teddy fez uma grande pausa, respirando fundo, se preparando para uma segunda reação furiosa, antes de explicar:

"Porque ele quer pegar o Kingsley ou um dos outros para impedir que os Obliviadores venham aqui e modifiquem a memória da Carrie, porque ela viu meu cabelo mudar de cor... e eu contei pra ela que nós somos mágicos."

Ouviu-se um baque surdo quando a sra. Lupin sentou nas escadas, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"Eu sabia!" Carrie a ouviu sibilar furiosamente para as palmas das mãos. "Nós deveríamos ter mudado pra maldita Outer Hebrides!"

"Está tudo bem, mãe, a Carrie não vai contar pra ninguém, né Carrie?"

Carrie sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. Além do mais, ela pensou enquanto as mãos da sra. Lupin iam do rosto para o colo, quem iria acreditar nela?

E foi neste momento que ela percebeu que os cabelos da sra. Lupin estavam vermelho vivo. Será que já estava assim? Certamente não, Carrie se lembraria...

"Bem, eu espero que não," a bruxa disse, o olhar penetrante na garota. "Porque se ela disser vai ser adeus para o Departamento de Auror e olá para a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos..."

"Ela não vai contar!" Teddy insistiu, exatamente quando pode se ouvir o som abafado vindo de algum lugar fora da casa e a sra. Lupin se levantou e voou em direção da porta da frente. As duas crianças a seguiram, espiando ao redor dela só para ver a entrada da casa vazia.

Alguns minutos depois, duas figuras tropeçaram vindas da esquina, um apoiado no ombro do outro. Enquanto um rapaz de aparência estranha, com cabelos pretos bagunçados e vestindo uma túnica... _sim_, Carrie confirmou, _túnica_... meio que arrastava o sr. Lupin em direção da porta, Carrie ouviu a sra. Lupin suspirar pesadamente.

"Bem, isso certamente traz velhas memórias à tona... REMUS LUPIN, SEU CRETINO...!"

"Mantenha a voz baixa, Dora, a metade da rua vai te ouvir." o sr. Lupin falou enquanto o outro homem se livrava do seu braço e dava um passo pra trás, fazendo um gesto elaborado em direção do pai do Teddy.

"Crise evitada e de volta em um pedaço!" ele falou sorrindo enquanto a sra. Lupin corria na direção deles. "Sinceramente, Tonks, dê um crédito ao homem, ele não é um completo idiota!"

A sra. Lupin olhou para o homem com um olhar intimidador antes de se jogar no marido, balbuciando alguma coisa nas dobras da sua capa enquanto ele dava batidinhas nas suas costas.

"Está tudo bem, eu fui no escritório do Kingsley..." ele começou, e o outro homem o interrompeu:

"Na verdade, Remus, eu acho que, _tecnicamente_, você _caiu_ no escritório do Kingsley..."

"_Tecnicamente,_ Harry, é a mesma coisa, e _tecnicamente_, Dora, eu não desmaiei então você não pode brigar comigo..."

"Eu acho que você vai descobrir que eu posso sim."

"... e eu falei pra ele o que aconteceu e ele mandou uma meia dúzia de memorandos para os Obliviadores os chamando para uma reunião de equipe..."

"Há!"

"... ele disse que ele vai ter resolvido todo o incidente antes da hora do chá."

A sra. Lupin se afastou do marido, positivamente sorrindo.

"Merlin, eu amo o Kingsley!" ela disse, juntando as mãos, aliviada. Ela deu um meio abraço em Harry, dando um cutucão no ombro do sr. Lupin enquanto falava: "Agora, pelo amor de Merlin, Remus, vai se deitar!"

O sr. Lupin rolou os olhos pra ela, mas ela já tinha se virado para dar um abraço apropriado em Harry, perguntando animada:

"Como estão a Ginny e as crianças?"

Era estranho, Carrie pensava, assisti-los engatar uma conversa sobre algo tão normal, e ainda assim ela se sentia segura pela natureza mundana do bate papo que se seguiu enquanto o sr. Lupin deixava os outros dois e ia em direção da casa. Quando ele chegou ao primeiro degrau Teddy se jogou nele, o abraçando e sorrindo largamente.

"Você conseguiu!" o garoto gritou animadamente, e o seu pai sorriu fracamente e murmurou:

"Claro que eu consegui."

Carrie viu o sr. Lupin se livrar do abraço do filho e, uma vez que ela tinha dado passagem, ir para a sala de estar. Enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta, Carrie de repente se viu com uma pergunta pipocando em sua cabeça. Ela se virou e foi, determinada, para a sala de estar, não mais vendo motivo para se sentir tímida.

O sr. Lupin já tinha sentado no sofá e estava prestes a pegar um livro.

"Por quê?"

Ao ouvir a voz da garota, ele olhou pra ela, o rosto em uma tonalidade acinzentada e, mesmo assim, os olhos dele estavam calorosos e brilhantes. Por um momento ela se distraiu da própria pergunta ao concluir mais uma vez que não havia qualquer chance de alguém achá-lo assustador.

"Por que você os parou?" ela perguntou, dando um passo na direção dele. "Por que você faria isso? É arriscado pra você se eu souber o que vocês são. Por que você não deixou que os Obliviadores lidassem comigo? Ou por que você simplesmente não... apagou o meu cérebro no momento que descobriu?"

"Pra ser sincero, eu não sou propriamente um especialista em apagar cérebros." ele sorriu, pousando o livro que ele pegou sobre os joelhos. Vendo a expectativa do olhar dela, ele disse: "Eu fiz o que eu fiz, Carrie, porque você é uma senhorita legal, educada e eu fico contente que o meu filho tenha feito amizade com você. I gostaria que ele crescesse pra ser uma pessoa de mente aberta, que aceite as diferenças, e ele não vai ficar desse jeito se eu disser pra ele ficar longe dos trouxas e só se misturar com pessoas como ele. Nós já temos fronteiras demais na vida sem que as pessoas adicionem algumas a mais."

E foi assim que Caroline Winters foi aceita no estranho e maravilhoso mundo da magia; e ela sabia, naquele momento, enquanto o sr. Lupin lhe oferecia um último sorriso antes de abrir seu livro e começar a ler, que a vida dela nunca mais seria a mesma.


	8. Chapter 8

_Aos fiéis e abandonados leitores dessa humilde tradução, mil perdões! Mas esse capítulo me deixou tão triste que eu fiquei postergando a tradução dele! _=(

_Sem contar que ele é loooongo..._

_Disclaimer: Nada é meu. Buaaaa!_

**8: Aqueles Dias de Verão**

As últimas semanas de verão antes de começar a escola secundária foram as mais fantásticas e animadas na vida de Carrie Winters. Todo dia, sem falhar, ela tomaria café depressa, correr para calçar os tênis e escapar para fora. E todo dia, sem falhar, ela encontrava Teddy Lupin sentado esperando por ela nos degraus de entrada da casa dele. Na maioria das vezes Teddy perguntava ao pai se Carrie podia ficar para o almoço, e no final da primeira semana as duas crianças chegaram à cozinha dos Lupin para fazer a mesma pergunta mais uma vez e descobriram que o sr. Lupin já havia colocado um lugar a mais à mesa. Se vendo completamente imersa na família de bruxos, Carrie logo desistiu de fazer perguntas a toda hora sobre as incontáveis ocorrências mágicas ou palavras que ela não entendia; ela tinha certeza de que se ela abrisse a boca cada vez que alguma coisa a chocava Teddy iria logo se irritar com o seu constante interrogatório. Ao invés disso, ela simplesmente deixava os acontecimentos estranhos e as conversas bizarras passar por ela como se fossem coisas comuns, intrigantes que estavam esperando por alguma explicação para se apresentarem. Ela nunca entendeu o que era um bicho-papão, embora ela suspeitasse que fosse algum tipo de bicho de estimação, e ela não tinha a menor idéia de quem ou o que era Olho-Tonto Moody, só que a sra. Lupin parecia acha que mencioná-lo/la definitivament hilário, principalmente considerando a sua grande utilidade em assustar seu marido enquanto ele tentava ler o jornal, frequentemente fazendo com que ele derramasse chá ou café no colo.

As fotos no jornal _se moviam_. Carrie ficou extasiada ao notar isso logo de cara. Ela logo descobriu que, em se tratando da casa dos Lupin, a maioria das coisas não costumavam ficar quietas, paradas e em silêncio por muito tempo. Retratos em quadros nas paredes e aparadores todos pareciam tão vivos quanto as pessoas que estavam representando, acenando, dançando e rindo enquanto Carrie os encarava. Um dia ela entrou na cozinha para beber um copo d'água e viu os pratos se lavando sozinhos na pia, um esfregão passando água e sabão no piso e uma colher mexendo sozinha o café escaldante de uma xícara na mesa. Levou algum tempo pra que ela se acostumasse com objetos zanzando pelas escadas ou cômodos até chegarem às mãos de alguém, e ela tinha quase certeza de que não se acostumaria com cabeças, e às vezes pessoas inteiras, aparecendo entre labaredas verdes na lareira da sala de estar. A primeira vez que ela viu a cabeça da sra. Lupin aparecer na.. _rede floo_... Carrie gritou de susto e pulou pra trás para se esconder atrás da poltrona do sr. Lupin, para a diverção de Teddy.

E tinha todas as coisas que Teddy sempre dava um jeito de mostrar pra ela, de xadrez bruxo e gobstones a doces bruxos e um armário horrível cheio de várias coisas que ele dizia ser ingredientes para poções. Carrie pediu para ver a vassoura da sra. Lupin, mais como uma piada do que qualquer coisa, e viu Teddy desaparecer pelas escadas e voltar alguns minutos depois com nada mais nada menos do que o artigo em questão, um sorriso largo no rosto ao ver o olhar admirado da amiga. Foi preciso um longo momento para que Carrie se forçasse a dar de ombros com descaso.

"Bem, essa poderia ser uma vassoura velha qualquer!" ela falou, as mãos na cintura. "Como eu vou saber que é uma vassoura mágica de verdade?"

Teddy achou absurdo que, depois de ver tanta mágica, ela não conseguia simplesmente acreditar na palavra dele, mas ainda assim ele se dirigiu para a porta dos fundo, a vassoura firmemente segura em suas mãos.

"Eu vou te mostrar!" ele falou de maneira meio convencida, mas foi parado no meio do caminho por uma voz chamando da sala de estar.

"Theodore?"

O sorriso se desfez imediatament do rosto de Teddy e Carrie o seguiu de volta pelo corredor, os pés se arrastando enquanto iam.

"Fala, pai." ele murmurou mal-humorado quando eles pararam na porta da sala de estar.

O sr. Lupin nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar o olhar dos papéis que estava examinando.

"Você não estava considerando voar na vassoura da sua mãe no jardim em plena luz do dia diante de todos os vizinhos, estava?" ele perguntou enquanto deixava uma pilha de papel de lado e pegava uma outra. Teddy balançou um dos pés e fechou a cara, mas falou:

"Não, pai."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." O senhor Lupin falou pra eles animadamente, o seu sorriso fazendo com que Teddy ficasse ainda mais amargo. Um longo silêncio foi a dica para as crianças de que eles estavam livres pra ir, mas Teddy tinha dado apenas uns dois passos em direção da porta dos fundos de novo, a vassoura ainda em suas mãos, antes que eles fossem parados de novo.

"Theodore?"

Teddy suspirou exasperadamente antes de responder:

"_Fala,_ pai."

"Você não mentiria pra mim nem em sonhos, não é?"

Houve uma longa pausa.

"Eu nunca minto pra você, pai." Teddy falou rapidamente, olhando para Carrie com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso." o pai dele disse mais uma vez.

Eles estavam pra correr pro jardim quando foram parados mais uma vez.

"Theodore?"

Teddy voltou para a sala dando passos firmes.

"FALA, pai."

Do seu lugar no sofá o sr. Lupin estendeu a mão em expectativa.

"Passa pra cá."

E foi assim que Carrie não conseguiu ver Teddy zanzando pelo jardim em uma vassoura, mas ela pode ter idéia de como seria vendo os pôsters que estavam pregados nas paredes do quarto dele. Ela permitiu que Teddy lhe explicasse as regras básicas de Quadribol, que para ela parecia ser um esporte bem perigoso, mas ainda assim fascinante. Ela ficou extasiada quando ele prometeu levá-la a um jogo profissional algum dia, desde que ela prometesse torcer para o time dele.

E não levou muito tempo pra Carrie perceber que não era só ela que estava vendo e experimentando um monte de coisas novas, esquisitas e maravilhosas. Muitas vezes eles foram para a casa de Carrie e ela ficava admirada ao ver Teddy encantado pela televisão grande da sala de estar. Ele tentou jogar com o vídeo game dos irmãos dela (sem muito sucesso, Carrie ganhou dele de cinco a um), e ele passou um almoço inteiro falando sem parar (e sem fazer muito sentido) para os pais sobre as maravilhas da Internet. Carrie soube que a conversa seria inútil no momento em que a sra. Lupin franziu o cenho para o seu prato de sanduíches e falou:

"Eu não sei, Ted, todos esses... _cursores_ se mexendo de lá pra cá... me parece meio espertalhão demais, se você quer saber."

Por sorte Carrie não teve que esconter muito o riso, porque o sr. Lupin pareceu achar esse comentário tão engraçado quanto ela e escolheu exatametne esse momento para se engasgar com o suco de laranja.

Enquanto o sr. Lupin tentava se recuperar do seu contratempo, a sra. Lupin revelou um fato muito interessante.

"Sabe," ela disse, dando uma pausa para se inclinar e dar um forte tapa nas costas do marido, conseguindo causar ainda mais desconforto, "sua bisavó Tonks era trouxa, Teddy."

"Sério?" Teddy perguntou e o sr. Lupin se lavantou bruscamente para ficar longe do alcance dos tapas da esposa e foi buscar um pouco de água.

"É," a sra. Lupin confirmou com a boca cheia de sanduíche de queijo e molho picante. "Ela era completamente maluca..."

"Você não pode dizer que ela era maluca," o sr. Lupin interrompeu, finalmente livre da tosse. "Você mal a conhecia."

"Eu a visitava o tempo todo... no Natal... aniversários... às vezes..."

Enquanto sua mãe ia parando de falar, meio incerta, Teddy perguntou:

"Por que ela era maluca?"

Carrie não estava interessada em saber o porque da bisavó Tonks ser "maluca", ela estava muito mais focada no fato de que ela era uma trouxa. Isso fez com que Carrie voltasse a pensar na pergunta que nunca saiu de sua cabeça por todo o verão.

O que uma pessoa tem que fazer pra se tornar uma bruxa?

Essa não era uma pergunta que Carrie realmente quisesse fazer aos Lupins, e ela não tinha muita certeza do porque.

Ou melhor, ela tinha certeza absoluta, ela só não queria pensar sobre isso.

Carrie Winters não conseguia pensar em nada mais incrível ou animador ou completamente fantástica do que se tornar uma bruxa. Mas ela não queria perguntar o que se deveria fazer para que isso acontecesse, para não correr o risco de ouvir uma resposta que não queria. E se eles dicessem que era impossível para uma trouxa aprender mágica? E se isso fosse impossível?

Carrie não conseguiria lidar com o desapontamento, então ela simplesmente escolheu não perguntar.

Ela também não perguntou ao Teddy como conseguir uma vaga em um colégio interno para para bruxos, mas isso não impediu que ela perguntasse todo tipo de coisas sobre Hogwarts. Ela sinceramente não sabia o que dizer do sistema educacional das escolas bruxas da Grã-Bretanha, mas ela tinha certeza de uma coisa? Teddy era o garoto mais sortudo do mundo, e ela gostaria muito de ir com ele.

Na última semana das férias, Carrie estava menos preocupada com mágica e mais preocupada com a falta dela. Ela tentou não deixar que isso ficasse entre ela e o seu melhor amigo, ela repetia para si mesma que isso não era importante e que era essa diferença que fazia a sua amizade com Teddy ser tão divertida. Mas no dia em que ela saiu de casa e não encontrou Teddy esperando por ela como costumava fazer, Carrie começou a se sentir sozinha como não se sentia há semanas.

Primeiro Carrie pensou que Teddy simplesmente não tinha terminado de tomar o café da manhã então ela sentou no degrau da entrada da sua casa e passou uns alguns longos minutos vendo os carros passarem e acenando para pessoas que moravam na mesma rua que ela enquanto eles entravam em seus carros para ir trabalhar. Mas ela logo ficou entediada de esperar e decidiu ir até lá e bater na porta dos Lupins.

A porta foi atendida pelo homem estranho de cabelos pretos bagunçados que trouxe o sr. Lupin pra casa no dia que Carrie descobriu sobre a existência de magia. Atrás dele, no corredor, dois garotinhos, ambos com cabelos escuros, pareciam estar lutando, ambos gritando um com o outro com toda a força.

Carrie se sentiu apreensiva com os estranhos barulhentos, Teddy não estava em nenhum lugar a vista e nem os pais dele.

"Oi, Carrie," o home cumprimentou, e a garota trouxa se sentiu espantada que ele soubesse o nome dela, se bem que, pensando bem, ela supôs que ele provavelmente iria. Ela fez o melhor de si para não murmurar ou gaguejar ao responder.

"Oi..." _Henry? Harold? Harry?_ Ela não conseguia lembrar o nome dele...

"Você quer entrar?" o homem... _Harry, era Harry, ela tinha certeza_... disse, dando passagem para que ela entrasse. "Teddy está no jardim com alguns dos outros."

Carrie olhou para o caos instaurado aprreensivamente. O garoto de cabelos vermelhos tinha acabado de tirar do bolso algo parecido com uma varinha mágica e, aparentemente, ia cutucar os olhos do outro garoto com isso.

"James Sirius Potter!" uma voz chamou da sala de estar, e uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos apareceu na porta, sua expressão tão furiosa que os dois garotos congelaram, com os olhos arregalados de susto. "Me dá essa varinha!" a mulher mandou, tirando o objeto da mão do menino maior. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que isso não é um brinquedo! E o barulho que vocês estão fazendo...! É um milagre que os ouvidos do seu avô Arthur não tenhão explodido!"

O menino mais velho, James, fez um bico exagerado enquanto o outro, que Carrie imaginou ser o seu irmão mais novo, se expremia pra se livrar do irmão. Ambos se levantaram rapidamente.

"A gente pode jogar Quadribol?" James perguntou, e a mulher levantou as sobrancelhas de maneira incrédula.

"Eu acho que o Al é mais do que um pouco pequeno demais pra sair zanzando de vassoura no jardim dos seus tios, James..."

"Ele pode ser o árbitro!"

Quando Harry riu baixo, divertido, a mulher olhou para ele de maneira reprovadora.

"Eu acho que não, James..."

"Eu sei as regras, mamãe." o garoto mais novo, Al, informou a mulher, a voz cheia de seriedade e orgulho, fazendo com que James pulasse no lugar onde estava, animadamente.

"Além disse," a mãe deles continuou, "eu não acho que Quadribol é uma boa idéia por aqui, com todos esses trouxas em volta. Eu acho que vocês têm que pediu pro seu Tio Remus, mas a quantidade de barreiras e feitiços para repelir trouxas que teríamos que..."

"TIO REMUS!" os dois garotos gritaram juntos enquanto se viravam e saiam correndo pelo corredor em direção à cozinha, deixando sua mãe olhando pra eles meio cansada.

Mas de qualquer maneira, Carrie definitivamente ouviu as palavras _barreiras para repelir trouxas_.

E demorou ainda um longo momento para que ela percebesse que Harry estava esperando pela resposta dela.

A trouxa sentiu as buchechas corarem e, pela primeira vez em semanas, ela sentiu como se realmente não pertencesse ao convívio de bruxas e magos.

"Eu... mm... eu... eu..." Carrie tentou ignorar a repentina vontade de chorar. "Fala pro Teddy..." ela decidiu, dando alguns passos vacilantes para trás. "Fala pra ele... que eu falei oi. E que... eu o vejo um outro dia."

E então, sem esperar por uma resposta, ela se virou e correu de volta para casa.

Carrie voltou para o seu quarto e foi espiar pela janela, olhando por cima do seu quintal. O jardim dos Lupins parecia estar surpreendentemente vazio, na verdade Carrie não conseguia ver Teddy ou qualquer um dos "outros" lá fora, como Harry tinha indicado. Ela ficou lá, com o nariz espremido no vidro por vários minutos, se perguntando onde teriam ido todos os bruxos, antes de começar a sentir uma dorzinha nos olhos e virou as costas pra janela, pronta pra coçar os olhos...

A dor parou.

Adimirada, Carrie voltou a olhar pro jardim dos Lupins. Depois de um tempinho, ela começou a sentir os olhos começarem a doer de novo, mas paravam assim que ela se virava pra outro lado.

_Barreiras e feitiços para repelir trouxas_, ela pendou deprimidamente, indo sentar em sua cama. Os seus irmãos tinham ido para a cidade com o sr. Winters logo depois do café da manhã, e a sra. Winters tinha se fechado no escritório pra fazer alguma coisa no computador. A casa estava completamente vazia e silenciosa. Carrie gostaria que os irmãos voltassem pra casa e começassem um barulhento jodo de futebol no jardim, ou que a mãe dela ligasse o rádio na cozinha ou a televisão na sala. Ela não agüentava o silêncio, não quando ela sabia que na casa ao lado um grande grupo de bruxos e magos estavam, aparentemente, comemorando alguma coisa, e talvez até voando pelo quintal em suas vassouras e fogando Quadribol. Esse simples pensamento era suficiente para fazer com que Carrie se sentisse completamente isolada e sozinha. Mais uma vez ela se perguntou se ela conseguiria se encaixar no mundo de Teddy. Naquele momento, ela tinha quase certeza que resposta era negativa.

O olhar de Carrie parou nas fotografias que ela tinha pregado na parede do seu quarto, inúmeras fotos dela e de seus amigos em Tillbury; rostos parados todos colados para caberem na moldura, risada no carrossel no parque e fazendo caras e bocas, fazendo poses como se fossem modelos desfilando os sapatos da sra. Winters, maquiadas. Toda essa tolice foi tão divertida, Carrie relembrou, mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que as brincadeiras do Teddy eram muito mais legais. Ela tinha colocado uma foto sua com o amigo no final da colagem, bem perto do seu travesseiro. Uma vez a sra. Lupin bateu a foto das duas crianças sentadas debaixo da árvore do jardim do Teddy, a bola de Quadribol, vermelha e brilhante, estava aos pés de Carrie. Teddy perguntou para a mãe se ela não podeia fazer a foto se mexer.

A foto era tão parada quanto as outras, porque a sra. Lupin se recusou a atender o pedido do filho pois Carrie não poderia colocar uma foto que se mexia na parede de seu quarto. Mas Carrie não se importava, no que dizia respoito a ela, a foto poderia até parecer comum, mas estava cheia de magia. A bola, pra citar um exemplo, e o cabelo de Teddy...

_Nossa_, a garota pensou enquanto olhava para os rostos sorridentes, _eu daria tudo pra ser uma bruxa. _

Carrie não viu Teddy até a tarde seguinte, quando encontrou os três Lupins voltando, aparentemente, das compras. Teddy estava andando meio torto, tentando não derrubar nenhumas das inúmeras sacolas que estavam em suas mãos, enquanto o sr e a sra Lupin estavam logo atrás dele, uma mala enorme carregada pelos dois, algumas caixas equilibradas de uma maneira que, para Carrie, pareciam mais segura do que o normal.

Carrie estava ao lado do carro do pai, esperando o resto de sua família, e quando Teddy tentou acenar para ela, mandando várias das sacolas que estava segurando para cima, espalhando alguns livros e penas pela entrada da casa dos Lupins, a trouxa não segurou a risada.

O sr. Lupin parou e pôs a mão no bolso do casaco, tirando a sua varinha, e naquele momento Carrie ouviu passos vindo do corredor de sua casa.

O sr. Lupin ergueu a varinha...

Exatamente quando os gêmeos saltaram pela porta para a entrada da garagem, os pais logo atrás deles.

Carrie respirou fundo, desesperada, pronta para gritar um aviso para o mago, mas quando ela olhou pra ele de novo, viu que a varinha parecia ter desaparecido da sua mão.

E as sacolas caídas estavam descansando aos pés do Teddy, os seus conteúdos de volta aos lugares onde deveriam estar.

"Bom dia!" a sra. Winters falou educadamente aos vizinhos, e Carrie assistiu, meio entorpecida, os pais de Teddy se virarem e, sorrindo, responderem bom dia.

Depois de um bom tempo Carrie finalmente despertou do seu torpor e falou pra eles:

"Nós estamos indo comprar nosso material da escola!" Ela olhou por cima do ombro para os irmão, que estavam discutindo sobre cintos de segurança, o coração murchando com o que viu. "Você quer ir?" ela perguntou ao Teddy, meio suplicante.

Teddy não perdeu tempo e largou as sacolas encostadas na porta de casa e, com apenas uma rápida olhada para os pais, correu em direção ao carro.

"O Teddy pode ir com a gente, mãe?" Carrie perguntou, ao perceber que tinha esquecido de pedir.

"Claro que pode," a sra. Winters disse, e colocou a cabeça pra dentor do carro pra fazer com que os meninos parassem de brigar e dessem espaço para mais uma pessoa.

Carrie ficava admirada em ver a animção de Teddy com coisas simples como mochilas escolares e estojos de lápis, principalmente porque nem eram pra ele. Os dois se divertiram muito escolhendo o material adequado e Carrie riu do espanto do amigo ao ver a calculadora científica que ela teve que comprar para as aulas de Matemática. Carrie escolheu um estojinho peludo azul turqueza porque Teddy comentou que se parecia com o seu cabelo, e então ele ficou pacientemente sentado do lado de fora dos provadores enquanto a sra. Winters decidiu comprar os novos uniformes dos filhos. Carrie gostou bastante do seu novo uniforme, ela achou que o blazer marrom coordenado com o colete preto e a gravata listrada combinando a faziam parecer bem inteligente, e a saia axadrezada era muito mais bonita do que as velhas saias cinza sem graça que ela usava na escola primária.

"Como é o uniforme da sua escola?" ela perguntou ao Teddy enquanto eles esperavam a sra. Winters terminar de pagar do lado de fora da loja.

"Na verdade, dependo." Teddy falou pra ela, balançando a sacola de material que estava segurando para frente e para trás distraidamente. "Todo mundo usa as túnicas pretas escolares, mas a sua gravata e embrema depende de que Casa você é."

"De qual Casa você vai ser?" Carrie perguntou, e Teddy franziu o senho.

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza, você não sabe até chegar lá. Tem a Cerimônia de Seleção, você tem que cologar o Chapéu Seletor e ele decide que tipo de pessoa você é e te coloca na Casa certa. Mas eu gostaria de ser da Grifinória, que nem o meu pai."

"E o que é tão legal na Grifinória?"

"Tudo." Teddy falou, e quando percebeu que isso não foi o suficiente para esclarecer a dúvida de Carrie, ele explicou: "Grifinórios são conhecidos por serem os corajosos. Eu ach oque seria bom, sabe, ser corajoso."

"A sua mãe foi pra Hogwarts? De que casa ela era?"

"Minha mãe era da Lufa-Lufa. As pessoas tiram uma onda com os Lufa-Lufas, dizem que eles são tontos. Mas isso é uma bobagem, quer dizer, minha mãe é esperta o suficente pra ser uma Auror. Ela foi a mais nova a se qualificar em anos, sabe."

"Como os Lufa-Lufas são?"

"Eles são leais. Por isso que minha mãe é uma, meu pai disse que não tem ninguém que seja mais leal do que minha mãe."

Carrie sorriu, e em seguida a sra. Winters saiu da loja e, silenciosamente, foi guiando o caminho de volta pela rua.

"Eu acho que gostaria ser uma Lufa-Lufa." a garota decidiu, e Teddy sacudiu a cabeça em concordância.

"Eu também não me importaria em ser da Corvinal," ele disse depois que eles foram andando mais devagar para que a mãe de Carrie não ouvisse a conversa. "Corvinais são os mais inteligentes. A única casa que eu acho que não gostaria é a Sonserina."

"Por que não?"

O rosto de Teddy ficou sombrio.

"Todos os bruxos das trevas são da Sonserina." ele falou para Carriel em voz baixa, e ela se perguntou se ele estava tentando soar sinistro para assustá-la. "Sonserinos são astutos, e a maioria dos bruxos de puro-sangue acabam lá. Nem todos são ruins, claro, minha mãe disse que minha avó era Sonserina e meu pai disse que ficaria orgulhoso de mim mesmo que eu acabasse lá... o que é estranho, pra falar a verdade. Grifinórios e Sonserinos tem sido declaradamente rivais desde que a escola foi fundada, eles quase nunca se dão bem. O meu tio Ron – ele também é Grifinório – ele disse que se algum dos filhos deles acabar na Sonserina ele vai deserdá-los." o garoto deu uma risada, mas parou quando viu a cara horrorizada de Carrie. "Ele está só brincando!" ele gritou, para alívio da garota. "Eu acho... de qualquer maneira, os Sonserinos dormem nas masmorras, eu prefiro mil vezes as torres da Grifinória ou da Corvinal."

E não pela primeira vez, Carrie se viu apaixonada pela idéia de estudar em um castelo. Um castelo de verdade, com masmorras e torres! Ela se perguntava se Hogwarts também tinha um fosso...

_Nossa, _ela pensou enquanto eles entravam na parte de trás do carro da mãe dela, _eu daria mais do que qualquer coisa pra ser uma bruxa! _

Foi na noite anterior à partida de Teddy para Hogwarts que Carrie fez a fatídica pergunta a um dos Lupins. Eles tinham acabado de jantar, para o qual Carrie tinha sido convidada, e as duas crianças estavam ocupadas com o que restava de um bolo de chocolate enquanto os adultos estavam entretidos em uma conversa que aos poucos estava se tornando um debate acirrado.

"Sem chance!" a sra. Lupin gritou, a voz quase alta demais, enquanto deixava os pratos na pia e se virava para o marido com uma expressão, pelo que Carrie percebeu, extremamente ofendida. "Nós já discutimos isso, Remus! Ele vai pra Lufa-Lufa, assim como eu!"

"Ele é um Grifinório!" o sr. Lupin meio que cantou de uma maneira propositalmente irritante. "É tão óbvio, Dora, quando ele nasceu o cabelo dele estava vermelho vivo, isso é um sinal irrefutável..."

"Bobagem!"

"E quando ele era pequeno ele costumava correr pelo jardim fazendo barulhos de rugido, como um leão..."

"Aquilo era pra ser um DRAGÃO! Além disso, só idiotas convencidos como você acabam na Grifinória, Remus..."

"Eu não sou um idiota convencido... ainda não, pelo menos. Eu devo ficar, no entanto, quando ele escrever pra casa contando que foi pra MINHA Casa..."

A sra. Lupin pegou um pano de prato molhado e jogou nele, que desviou e o pano só acertou a parede. O sr. Lupin se ajeitou na cadeira e a sra. Lupin exclamou:

"Ah, que se dane isso tudo! Eu vou tomar banho!" E ela saiu do cômodo, a risada da família soando em seus ouvidos, o que pareceu ser o fim da discussão.

Quando Teddy foi por os últimos pratos na pia e colocar a chaleira no fogo para fazer um chá, Carrie brincou com uma mecha de cabelo por alguns minutos, até finalmente decidir fazer sua pergunta.

"Sr. Lupin...?"

O pai de Teddy estava convocando canecas de um dos armários, mas Carrie não estava tão impressionada com essa pequena demonstração de magia como normalmente ficaria.

"Carrie?"

A trouxa respirou fundo.

"Como... como uma pessoa... se torna uma bruxa ou um mago?"

De lá do fogão Teddy abaixou a cabeça e o sr. Lupin deixou a sua varinha cuidadosamente sobre a mesa e pousou as mãos no colo.

"Ninguém se torna bruxa ou mago, Carrie." ele falou gentilmente. "Eles têm que nascer desse jeito."

O coração de Carrie começou a afundar.

"E como você sabe? Quero dizer... se você nasceu com mágica? Será que eu...?"

O sr. Lupin já tinha começado a sacudir a cabeça em negativa no meio da pergunta, e Carrie foi silenciando até se calar, desapontada.

"Você é completamente trouxa, eu receio." ele disse, e ela começou uma repentina luta para que as lágrimas não escorressem dos seus olhos. "Todas as crianças mágicas da Grã-Bretanha recebem a oferta de vaga em Hogwarts por carta, essa é a confirmação, sabe, de que você possui magia."

"Eu fico feliz por você ser trouxa, Carrie." Teddy falou, indo até a amiga e colocando uma das mãos nos ombros dela para confortá-la. "Você não seria tão interessante se não fosse! Eu gosto de você exatamente como você é!"

Carrie segurou as lágrimas quando seu amigo fez essa afirmação tão gentil e tão estranha, porque, de repente, ela começou a se perguntar como seria possível que uma trouxa chata poderia ser julgada como interessante, por um mago, ainda por cima.

Mas na manhã seguinte, quando ela ficou na janela da sala vendo Teddy e seus pais saírem de casa, os adultos mais uma vez carregando o malão de Teddy entre eles, as lágrimas vieram antes mesmo que Carrie percebesse que elas estavam ali. Elas caíam continuamente por suas bochechas e, apesar de tentar se lembrar que ela veria Teddy de novo no Natal, e que ele prometeu escrever pra ela o tempo todo (via coruja, o que seria o máximo!), os Lupins mal tinham chegado na calçada da casa antes de Carrie começar a soluçar nas mangas do seu cardigã.

E quando Teddy desapareceu na esquina, Carrie teve certeza de que ele havia levado toda a alegria com ele.

_NT: Pobre Carrie... (deprimi)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Obrigada a todos que têm acompanhado à tradução, com ou sem review ;)_

_Muitíssimo obrigada à autora original, que me permitiu traduzir (e que passa os vossos revies no tradutor pra ver o que voc~es têm falado da estória dela)._

_Disclaimer: Nem Harry Potter, nem Carrie Winters e sua família e amigos são meus... _

**9: Oakhurst Manor**

Carrie Winters odiou a escola Oakhurst Manor.

Já não gostava antes mesmo de colocar os olhos sobre ela, e quando desceu do carro junto dos dois irmãosno seu primeiro dia do Sétimo ano, ela gostou menos ainda.

No que se referia a escolas secundárias, Carrie pensava meio amortecida enquanto passava pelos grandes portões pretos arrastando os pés, Oakhurst parecia ser um lugar até agradável. Certamente parecia mais interessante do que os prédios sem graça de concreto das escolas em Tillbury. Oakhurst consistia de apenas dois prédios: um grande e antigo, com a fachada de tijolinhos vermelhos, e um pequeno e mais moderno que ficava logo ao lado e que, pelo o que Carrie ouviu da mãe dizer, era onde ficava o ginásio de esportes. E espremido entro os dois prédios estava um playground de concreto, bem parecido com o que tinha na sua escola primária, só que bem menor. Em frente do prédio principal ficava um gramado, divido pelo caminho de concreto que levava dos portões à entrada principal.

Carrie foi se arrastando pelo caminho até a entrada, se encolhendo quando uma bola de futebol voou repentinamente em sua direção, passando a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça. Imediatamente ela se viu cercada por um bando de meninos que estavam passando por ela correndo desesperadamente atrás da bola, gritando e se empurrando na tentativa de chegar primeiro que os outros. Carrie ficou paralizada, os olhos fortemente fechados, esperando que eles passassem. Ela estava tão entretida com seu mau-humor que não tinha notado as muitas crianças que estavam espalhadas pelo gramado. Colocou as mãos no bolso do blazer e continuou o seu caminho em direção aos degrais de pedra que levavam à porta, apressando os passos.

Ao chegar aos degrais, Carrie parou e olhou para o prédio principal da escola. As grandes portas duplas na entrada eram emolduradas por duas amplas colunas em estilo Georgiano, o brasão da escola imponente acima. Carrie concluiu que se Teddy estivesse ao seu lado, pronto para o seu primeiro dia de aula em Oakhurst também, ela teria comentado que o lugar parecia muito importante, e que era ótimo começar em uma nova escola; mas, do jeito que estava, completamente sozinha olhando para o prédio, Carrie achou que tudo isso era meio intimidante.

De lá de dentro o sinal tocou e, de uma só vez, rios de crianças passaram correndo por ela, subindo os degraus. Carrie foi indo para o lado até ficar fora do caminho deles, olhando pra trás, procurando algum outro novato no gramado que estivesse se sentindo tão perdido quanto ela. Ela viu algumas criança que poderiam ser da mesma idade que ela... eles pareciam já estar formando grupos de amigos. Carrie se perguntou se deveria se aproximar do grupo mais próximo de garotas e se apresentar, já que essa era o que deveria ser feito, mas ela se sentiu um pouco tímida demais.

"Sétimo Ano!" uma voz masculina gritou atrás dela, e Carrie se virou para ver um professor no topo da escada, e ela ficou surpresa por ele conseguir manter o equilíbrio e não ser arrastado pela bando de crianças que estavam passando por ele. "Todos vocês se dirijam para o playground, por favor!"

Carrie ajustou a mochila nos ombros e, respirando fundo, começou o seu caminho para o playground, assistindo aos outros estudantes que também se precipitavam em direção ao concreto. Ela estava começando a acreditar que todo mundo já tinha feito pelo menos um amigo quando avistou uma garota que, como Carrie, estava sozinha. Ela parecia, Carrie pensou enquanto acelerava o passo para alcançar seu alvo, meio diferente da maioria outras garotas que Carrie tinha visto desde que pisou na escola naquela manhã. Ela tinha cabelos pretos, bagunçados, despontados que lhe caiam tão casualmente sobre os olhos que Carrie se perguntava como é que a garota conseguia enxergar para onde estava indo, e quando chegou mais perto, Carrie ouviu o leve tilintar das inúmeras pulseiras que enxiam o pulso magro da menina. Carrie estava imaginando o que os professores iriam dizer, já que o uniforme escolar não permitia o uso de jóias, quando percebeu que já haviam três buracos na meia-calça da menina e que o bolso do blazer dela estava cheio de alguma coisa parecida com folhagem...

_SMACK!_

Carrie sentiu alguma coisa colidir com o seu ombro e, antes que pudesse reagir, se viu esparramada no chão, encarando o céu, aturdida enquanto uma dor chata começava a aparecer. Com o coração disparado, ela começou a se levantar, e viu um rosto furioso invadir o seu campo de visão, fazendo com que ela congelasse.

"Por que você não olha por onde anda?" Uma garota alta, forte, com cabelos castanhos volumosos e o que pareceu à Carrie lábios anormalmente grandes perguntou, e Carrie murmurou um pedido de desculpa enquanto se apressava em se levantar...

Alguma coisa a agarrou pelo calcanhar e Carrie caiu mais de novo, dessa vez de rosto no chão. Risos soando em seus ouvidos e o rosto quente e ardendo por causa do impacto, Carrie fechou os olhos e ficou bem quieta, as lágrimas salgadas escapando de suas pálpebras e escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ela desejou que seus irmãos mais velhos não tivessem sido levados pelo professor coordenador do ano deles logo que chegaram para conhecer as suas salas. Eles dariam um jeito nos valentões, ela pensou miseravelmente...

A risada estava diminuindo. Cuidadosamente, Carrie levantou sua cabeça alguns centímetros, e conseguiu ver um grupo de garotas andando para a entrada principal da escola.

"Eu poderia colocar algum tipo de maldição nelas, se você quiser." uma voz atrás dela ofereceu, e Carrie cautelosamente foi se levantando até ficar sentada e se virou para olhar para quem tinha falado.

Era a garota mal-vestida com galhos nos bolsos.

"O que?" Carrie murmurou meio bobamente, olhando mais uma vez para as costas das valentonas.

"Eu disse que poderia colocar uma maldição naquelas valentonas, se você quiser." a menina desleixada repetiu, aparentemente sem se abalar com a reação de Carrie. "Eu sou ótima com esse tipo de coisa, sabe. Uma vez eu coloquei uma no meu priminho proque ele comeu todos os meus ovos de Páscoa, e no dia seguinte o peixinho dourado dele morreu."

Quando Carrie simplesmente a encarou, a garota se inclinou um pouco para frente, olhando para Carrie de olhos encolhidos e o nariz retorcido.

"Você está sangrando, sabia." ela falou casualmente. "E você está parecendo meio idiota, sentada aí no chão desse jeito. Você deveria se levantar antes que todo mundo te veja."

Carrie ia dizer que, já que ela tinha acabado de ser derrubada e quase se arrebentou na grama, era meio maldoso dizer que ela parecia idiota, quando a garota lhe ofereceu a mão e perguntou:

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Carrie...Caroline Winters."

"Cleopatra Clancy. Pode me chamar de Cleo. Vamos, Carrie, levanta! Todo mundo está esperando por nós!"

Carrie deixou que Cleopatra Clancy a ajudasse a ficar em pé.

"Eu aposto que você acha o meu nome esquisito." Cleo adivinhou enquanto as duas começavam o seu caminho até o playground, a cabeça de Carrie latejando. Ela pegou um lenço do bolso e começou a limpar o arranhão da sua testa.

"Eu não acho seu nome esquisito." falou à garota, e ela não estava mentindo. Afinal, a família e os amigos de Teddy pareciam ter uma gama de nomes estranhos e maravilhosos. Cleopatra parecia perfeitamente normal no livro de Carrie.

"Claro que acha, e você está certa. Mas eu gosto de ter um nome estranho. Eu acho que soa meio... mágico e místico, você não acha?"

"É, pode ser..." Carrie murmurou enquanto as duas paravam, tendo chegado na beirada da multidão de novos alunos. Cleo imediatamente se voltou para ela e, com os olhos escuros meio penetrantes, perguntou:

"Você acredita em magia, Carrie?"

Apesar da sua cabeça estar explodindo de dor e de como ela estava se sentindo deprimida sobre a maneira como seu primeiro dia na Oakhurst tinha começado, Carrie sentiu uma repentina vontade de rir.

"Acredito," ela falou para Cleo com um quê de certeza absoluta. "Acredito sim."

Carrie ficou um pouco desapontada ao saber que ela e Cleo não ficariam na mesma sala, mas o seu tutor, um professor de história chamado sr. Cliffton-Meyers, parecia ser bem amigável, e enquanto ele fazia a chamada, lendo o nome de cada membro do 7CM, Carrie deu uma olhada nos seus pares e achou que eles pareciam amistosos. Eles passaram cinco minutos copiando a grade horária no verso do programa de estudos e Carrie mal teve tempo de registras as aulas de sexta-feira antes do sinal tocar e ela ter que seguir o resto do grupo pelo corredor, procurando as salas mostradas na grade horária, enquanto o sr. Clifton-Meyers os relembrou que os monitores do Décimo-Primeiro Ano estariam disponíveis para ajudá-los a encontrar suas salas de aula.

A primeira aula na segunda-feira de manhã, Carrie descobriu, era Geografia com o sr. Holmes na sala número 23. Olhando para a sala da qual estava em frente e vendo que estava sinalizada como sala 4, Carrie foi seguindo pelo corredor, programa de estudos firmemente seguro com as duas mãos, contando salas de aula enquanto passava.

_5...6...quartinho da zeladoria...7..._

O ombro de Carrie esbarrou em alguém mais uma vez e ela estremeceu, se virando para pedir desculpas de novo.

"Desculpe!" a outra pessoa passou na foi mais rápida que ela. "Eu não estava prestando atenção por por onde ia e... ah, Carrie, é você!" Nossa, você está fazendo disso um hábito, né? Que sala você está procurando? Talvez nós tenhamos a mesma aula."

Carrie deu um sorriso sem graça para Cleo Clancy enquanto esfregava seu ombro já dolorido.

"Eu tenho Geografia na sala 23." ela falou pra outra garota, e conteve um grito quando a sua colega mal-vestida agarrou seu braço e a arrastou de volta em direção do do corredor do coordenador do 7CM.

"Eu também!" Cleo falou entusiasmada enquanto elas passavam no meio de um grupo de garotas que estavam amontoadas na porta de uma das salas, rindo de alguma coisa do celular de uma delas.

"A gente não deveria estar indo na outra direção?" Carrie perguntou enquanto elas viravam uma esquina e começavam a subir um lance de escadas.

"Nah, eu perguntei pra uma professora, ela disse que é por aqui. Você vai gostar do sr. Holmes, Carrie, minha irmão me contou tudo sobre ele, ele é realmente engraçado!"

"Você tem uma irmã?" Carrie perguntou, tentando ser discreta ao livrar o braço do aperto forte de Cleo.

"Tenho, a Bowie. Ela está no 10º Ano. E sim, Bowie _é _o diminutivo pra Boudicca... não que combine com ela. Meu pai fala que eu sou a criança selvagem e ela é a princesa. Nossos pais são meio fissurados em História, caso você não tenha conseguido perceber... chegamos!"

Carrie, que estava distraída olhando para os bolsos de Cleo se perguntando o que exatamente ela mantinha ali dentro, parou bruscamente e olhou pra cima, e constatou que elas não estavam em frente da sala de Geografia.

"Esse é o banheiro feminino." ela falou, e Cleo abriu a porta.

"É, eu sei. Vem, entra. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa!"

Carrie olhou para o fim do corredor, preocupada.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula se não tomarmos cuidado..."

"E daí? É a nossa primeira aula, Carrie, nós podemos simplesmente dizer que nos perdemos! Além disso, nós temos que dar um jeito no seu cabelo!"

Carrie franziu as sombrancelhas.

"O que tem de errado com meu cabelo?" ela perguntou, pegando nas pontas de suas duas tranças, como que para se certificar que elas ainda estavam lá. Mas Cleo já tinha desaparecido para dentro do banheiro, e então, com um suspiro, Carrie se apressou em segui-la.

Uma vez lá dentro, ela descobriu Cleo ao lado das pias, brandindo um pente de maneira triunfante. Era estranho, Carrie pensou, porque Celo não parecia ser o tipo de garota que se importaria em ter um pente na bolsa para manter os cabelos desembaraçados e arrumados – de fato, Carrie não tinha nem certeza de que Cleo tinha se olhado no espelho depois de se levantar de manhã.

"Vem aqui logo!" Cleo chamou impacientemente, e Carrie relutantemente vacilou para frente e, por fim, deu uma olhada para o seu reflexo no espelho.

"Ah!" ela, gemeu, encolhendo os olhos para ver o grande e feio ralado que se destacava em sua testa. "Eu tô ridícula!"

"A gente pode consertar isso!" Cleo assegurou animadamente, lhe oferecendo o pente. "Você só precisa pentear o seu cabelo de lado pra esconder o machucado!"

Enquanto Carrie desfazia suas tranças e modificava seu cabelo, Cleo vasculhava sua mochila e, depois de alguns minutos de procura, ela surgiu com um pequeno frasco de plástico e o mostrou pra Carrie.

"Você precisa de um pouco disso!" ela disse, e logo em seguida Carrie terminou de arrumar o cabelo e virou pra olhar do que ela estava falando. Carrie reconheceu o frasco como sendo uma embalagem velha de Vaselina, mas o rótulo havia sido arrancado.

"O que é isso?"

"Isso,' Cleo a informou orgulhosamente, "é a minha poção secreta!" Cleo ela se inclinou pra frente, baixando a voz como se estivesse conspirando e disse para Carrie: "Eu mesma fiz, os ingredientes têm propriedaes mágicas, eu li sobre eles na internet. Aqui! Tenta passar um pouco."

Carrie olhou para o franco e quando Cleo abriu a tampa para revelar o que Carrie achou ser uma mistura de ervilhas amassadas e lama ela se esforçou para não faze uma careta.

"Eu acho que não precisa, obrigada..."

"Não, é sério! Funciona! Passa só um pouquinho, ninguém vai perceber, agora que você mudou o penteado..." Cleo mergulhou o dedo na mistura grotesca e, ante que Carrie pudesse desviar, colocou o cabelo dela de lado e espalhou tudo na testa de Carrie.  
>"Isso é o suficiente!" ela falou confiante, limpando o dedo na saia antes de colocar a tampa de volta na embalagem e enfiar o frasco de volta na mochila. "Vamos, então, antes que nos atrasemos muito!"<p>

"Eu já vou." Carrie falou, correndo até o reservado mais próximo. "Eu só preciso usar o banheiro."

_Ou, mais especificamente,_ Carrie falou para si mesma silenciosamente enquanto trancava a porta. _De papel higiênico para limpar esse negócio nogento do meu rosto..._

Quando o sinal tocou no fim do dia, Carrie estava começando a achar que a escola sem o seu melhor amigo não seria de todo ruim. As aula com Cleo prometiam ser sempre divertidas, pois logo ficou óbvio que ela era completamente obcecada por magia e feitiçaria. Parecia improvável que ela conseguisse passar mais de um período de aula sem falar sobre isso de algum jeito ou de outro, fosse para contar algum ato de "magia" que ela mesma tinha praticado, ou descrições de supostas poções que poderiam transformar pessoas em diferentes animais. Toda vez Carrie se esforçava para não rir, e várias vezes se sentiu tentada a falar para Cleo o quanto essa baboseira que ela falava estava longe de ser a verdade.

Carrie não via a hora de falar todas as história bobas para Teddy, ela ficava imaginando o quanto ele acharia tudo isso completamente hilário.

De fato, enquanto caminhava pela grama em direção aos portões da escola, Carrie estava se sentindo muito mais animada do que tinha se sentido quando chegou pela manhã.

Isso até avistar um grupo de garotas de aparência familiar que estavam paradas perto do portão.

Carrie congelou.

_Elas não me viram,_ ela assegurou para si mesma e ficou parada, encarando as valentonas que estavam bloquando o seu caminho, _elas definitivamente não me viram..._

Onde estavam os gêmeos? Certamente eles tinham planejado ir para casa com a irmãzinha no primeiro dia de aula...

Carrie se virou para procurar os irmãos pelo gramado da escola, mas Thomas e Timothy não estavam em nenhum lugar.

_Talvez eu deva esperar por eles, claro que eles vão estar aqui logo, ou as valentonas vão embora..._

Carrie esperou.

E esperou.

E esperou...

_Não é possível_, ela pensou desanimada enquanto o bando de crianças saindo da escola ia diminuindo, mas ainda não havia sinal dos seus irmãos.

_Eles devem ter ido sem mim_, ela pensou, o estomago se retorcendo de nervosismo e pânico. _Bem__, só tem uma coisa pra se fazer, então..._

Carrie respirou fundo, fixou os olhos no chão da calçada do outro lado da rua da escola, e começou a andar.

_Continue andando, não olhe para elas, continue andando, não olhe para elas, continue andando, não olhe para elas..._

Ela chegou aos portões... Elas estariam ao lado dela a qualquer momento...

_Continue andando, não olhe para elas..._

Elas pareciam estar conversando entre si, ela ia conseguir, ela estava sendo tola, elas provavelmente nem lembravam dela...

_Continue andando, não olhe para elas, continue andando, não olhe para elas..._

_CRACK! _

Carrie mal teve tempo de girtar de susto enquanto sentia um peso familiar colidir com seu tornozelo e ela caiu de cara mais uma vez...

Dessa vez ela bateu no chão frio de concreto da calçada. Dor imediatamente irrompeu no seu nariz enquanto, como da outra vez, as valentonas imediatamente começaram a rir histéricamente, zombando dela.

_Idiota!_ Carrie pensou desesperadamente enquanto sentia o gosto de algo terrivelmente parecido com sangue em seus lábios._ Você deveria ter prestado atenção nos seus pés..._

_Levanta, levanta, levanta!_

Carrie se levantou vacilante e, ignorando a tontura e a dor no nariz, começou uma corrida para o outro lado da rua, não se atrevendo a olhar para trás para o grupo de garotas que riam. Ela estava vagamente consciente do barulho de pneus cantando seguidos por um buzinasso e um grito zangado, antes de chegar à segurança da outra calçada. Ela se virou e correu pela rua o mais rápido que pode, desesperada para voltar à segurança de seu lar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again, thanks for the original author for allowing me to this adventure!_

_Obrigada por todos os reviews._

_Particularmente eu gosto bastante deste capítulo, pois nele começa a aparecer um laço mais forte entre os Lupins adultos e a nossa abelhuda preferida._

_Disclaimer: Ah, vocês já sabem!_

**10: Pessoinhas Detestáveis**

A cabeça baixa e as mãos vasculhando os bolsos do blazer à procura da chave da porta de casa, Carrie Winters foi trupicando apressada pelos degrais da entrada de casa, o coração ainda batucando em seus ouvidos.

Ela tinha que entrar. Agora...

"Wotcher, Carrie!"

Carrie ignorou o cumprimento que foi direcionado a ela, tão concentrada ela estava na procura que mal percebeu que a voz era familiar. Ela tinha que entrar, dar um jeito na sua aparência antes que sua mãe chegasse em casa... o que raios os seus pais diriam se eles vissem o estado dela? E onde estava a droga da chave? Ela começou a procurar nos outros bolsos...

"Como foi a escola? Você teve um bom dia?"

Não está nesse... ou nesse... onde estava?

"Carrie...? Você está bem, querida?"

Encontrando todos os bolsos vazios, Carrie só conseguia concluir que tinha deixado as chaves em casa. Ela deu um chute frustrado e mesmo assim fraco na porta, antes de cair pra frente, a testa apoiada na madeira, soluçando.

Ela ouviu passos rápidos vindos de algum lugar à sua esquerda e ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Carrie...?"

Carrie se endireitou de vagar e se virou para olhar para a mãe do seu melhor amigo com olhos desesperados e chorosos.

A sra. Lupin simplesmente a encarou em silêncio, os olhos lentamente se arregalando com a surpresa do que via antes de murmurar.

"Santo Merlin..."

"Dora?"

Carrie deu um pequeno puso de susto com a voz rouca que veio da casa dos Lupins e a sra. Lupin olhou, chocada, para a menina por mais um tempo antes de se virar e gritar sobre o ombro:

"O que?"

"Você vai se atrasar para o trabalho!"

A sra. Lupin franziu o rosto enquanto olhava de novo para Carrie, antes de por um braço em volta da garota.

"Que se dane o trabalho, Remus!"

"...O que?"

"Eu disse QUE SE DANE O TRABALHO! Eu estou OCUPADA!" A bruxa sorriu para Carrie enquanto começava a guiá-la pela caminho da entrada em direção da casa dos Lupins. "Vem, Carrie, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe..."

Carrie se viu ser levada para dentro da casa e pelo corredor até chegar à entrada da sala de estar e, através das lágrimas, a trouxa foi atingida por uma forte sensação de déjà vu.

"Senta lá, querida," a sra. Lupin falou pra ela gentilmente, "eu volto aqui em um minuto. Não se preocupe com ele, não é contagioso."

Enquanto a bruxa desaparecia pelo corredor em direção da cozinha, Carrie se arrastou pela sala, olhando para o mago enrolado em cobertores que estava, mais uma vez, deitado no sofá, com o aspecto quem estava morrendo. Suas lágrimas foram cessando devagar enquanto um sentimento de alívio e calma começaram a acalmá-la. Carrie deu um suspiro tremido e conseguiu falar:

"Olá, sr. Lupin."

Os olhos do pai de Teddy se abriram preguiçosamente, do mesmo jeito que tinha sido no dia em que Teddy lhe deu a caneca de chá fervente, e parece que levou um tempo para que os seus olhos conseguissem focar na garota parada no meio da sala.

Ele piscou. E então piscou de novo. Aparentemente convencido de que não estava vendo coisas ele jogou os cobertores de lado e se sentou, os olhos se arregalando do mesmo jeito que o da esposa tinha feito há alguns minutos.

"Em nome de Merlin, o que..."

"Senta, Carrie." a voz da sra. Lupin interrompeu alegremente do corredor, e Carrie se virou para ver a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa já entrando na sala, uma grande caixa plástica verde de baixo de um dos braços. Enquanto Carrie obedientemente se sentava em um poltrona, o sr. Lupin pegou uma pequena garrafa de rolha do chão ao lado do sofá, uma das mãos segurando a testa enquanto ele tentava destampá-la com o dedão. A rolha saiu com um leve barulho e o mago estava para levar a garrafa à boca quando a viu ser apanhada das suas mãos.

"Dá isso aqui."

Enquanto a sra. Lupin pegava a garrafa e virava as costas pra ele, se ajoelhando em frente de Carrie, o bruxo a encarou meio bobamente.

"Você não pode dar isso pra ela..." ele protestou sem muito entusiasmo, e a sra. Lupin revirou os olhos.

"Fica quieto, Remus."

"Mas..."

"Me ajuda a lembrar, amor, quem tirou um Ótimo em Poções nos NIEMS?

"Foi você..."

"E quem tirou um Trasgo em Poções nos NOMS?"

"Não fui eu..."

"Mentiroso. Vai colocar a chaleira no fogo, por favor. Se é pra eu me atrasar pro trabalho eu vou fazer isso da melhor maneira e beber mais uma xícara de chá."

Enquanto o sr. Lupin se levantava com dificuldade e ia tropeçando pelo caminho para a cozinha, sua esposa abria a caixa, que parecia ser um tipo de estojo de primeiros socorros. Ela foi vasculhando até encontrar um pequeno copo com medida e Carrie assistiu em silêncio enquanto ela colocava uma pequena dose da poção da garrafa nele, antes de a colocar em suas mãos.

"Beba isso que nós vamos ver o dá pra fazer com o seu nariz."

Carrie olhou para o líquido turvo preocupada e a sra. Lupin voltou a procurar algo na caixa.

"O que é isso?"

"Solução fortalecedora tripla de casca de salgueiro e raiz forte*. É um analgésico... para dores extremamente fortes... mortais, na verdade... REMUS?"

"Sim?" a resposta do sr. Lupin foi fraca e rouca.

"Você sabe que comprou solução fortalecedora TRIPLA, né?"

"Eu não sou um completo idiota, Dora."

A sra. Lupin revirou os olhos.

"Você quase me enganou!" ela declarou e, pela primeira vez desde que o sinal da escola tocou por volta de meia-hora atrás, Carrie sorriu. O sorriso desapareceu instantaneamente quando a sra. Lupin inspecionou seu nariz ensanguentado e falou:

"Eu acho que está quebrado."

Carrie sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos de novo enquanto ela assistia a sra. Lupin colocar a mão no bolso e puxar sua varinha.

"Ei, não se preocupe!" a bruxa assegurou confiante. "Eu posso consertar, vai ficar novinho em folha! Isso é legal, você não acha? Ninguém nunca fez mágica em você, não é? Você está pronta?"

Carrie não conseguia decidir o que ela sentia com maior intensidade no momento: uma alegria súbita por esse marco histórico ou pânico total. Sem querer decidir por um dos dois, ela deu um leve aceno de concordância com a cabeça. Enquanto a sra. Lupin levantava a varinha, Carrie não pode evitar o impulso de fechar o olhos e, depois de algumas palavras murmuradas, o seu nariz de repente parecia muito quente. Mas logo que abriu os olhos de novo Carrie percebeu que a sensação estava começando a diminuir e, hesitante, colocou a mão no nariz para testá-lo.

"Lindo como sempre, eu prometo." a sra. Lupin falou e pegou alguns lenços na caixa para limpar o resto de sangue do rosto da garota. "O que é uma sorte, com o rosto daquele jeito você podeira entrar em uma disputa com o Remus."

"O sr. Lupin não parece ter acabado de lutar doze assaltos com o Mike Tyaso." Carrie murmurou desanimada, e achou um pouco divertido qnado a sra. Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas meio confusa e disse:

"Não sei, não. Ele me parece bem nocauteado!"

Enquanto a bruxa ia arrumando as coisas de volta na caixa, Carrie tentava pensar em algo para dizer, antes que a mãe do Teddy pudesse fazer a temida pergunta: _O que aconteceu__?_

"O Teddy disse que o sr. Lupin sempre fica doente." ela murmurou, e a sra. Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas quase que imperceptívelmente enquanto concordava:

"O Teddy está certo, ele fica mesmo."

"Há quanto tempo ele... é doente?" Carrie perguntou, e seu coração ficou apertado quando ouviu a resposta:

"Remus é assim desde que ainda era uma criança."

"Isso é horrível..."

"Isso é a _vida,_ Carrie querida."

"O que há de errado com ele?" A pergunta saiu da boca de Carrie antes que ela conseguisse parar, e ela imediatamente colocou a mão na boca.

A sra. Lupin se levantou com a caixa na mão, e deu um sorriso fraco para a menina. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ou mesmo antes que Carrie pudesse pedir desculpas por ter metido o nariz onde não foi chamada, o sr. Lupin apareceu na porta, um trio de canecas levitando à sua frente. Cada um dos adultos pegou uma delas do ar e a terceira veio flutuando para o colo de Carrie. Ela a pegou cuidadosamente e a envolveu com as mãos. A garota estava satisfeita em ter algo para segurar, pois os pais de Teddy se sentaram no sofá e, enquanto ambos a olhavam curiosamente, a sra. Lupin disse:

"E então, você quer nos contar o que aconteceu na escola hoje?"

Carrie achava que esse era o tipo de conversa que deveria ter com os seus próprios pais e não com os de outra pessoa, mas se ela fosse honesta ela não conseguia suportar a idéia de contar à sua mãe e ao seu pai sobre as valentonas da escola, e parecia muito mais fácil falar para os Lupins, ao invés disso. Talvez fosse porque, ao longo das últimas semanas ela tenha começado a vê-los como a uma segunda família, e eles eram tão diferentes das relações convencionais que ela não tinha vontade deixá-los de fora dos seus problemas.

"Eu caí... algumas vezes." ela sussurrou, descobrindo que não estava tão à vontade assim.

"Quem te empurrou?" a sra. Lupin perguntou, e quando Carrie simplesmente a encarou surpresa ela deu de ombros. "Eu sei tudo sobre tombos," ela explicou, parando para olhar para o marido de maneira provocadora, como se o desafiasse a dizer alguma coisa. "Eu caio o tempo todo."

Com os olhos fixos nos próprios sapatos, Carrie contou a eles tudo sobre os seus dois encontros com as valentonas naquele dia e, depois de terminar, secou os olhos com as mangas do blazer, olhando preocupada para os dois adultos.

O sr. Lupin suspirou pesadamente enquanto olhava pensativo para a sua xícara, e a sra. Lupin estreitou os lábios por um momento antes de resmungar:

"Merdinhas filhos da p..."**

"Dora!" o sr. Lupin interrompeu rápidamente, sua mão indo para o cotovelo dela, e o rosto dela se contorceu indignado.

"Mas eu estou certa, não estou, Remus? É uma verdade da vida! Crianças são horríveis!"

"Você está generalizando..."

"Como se você pudesse falar!" a sra. Lupin gritou, apontando um dedo acusador na cara dele, por pouco não o acertando nos olhos. "Esse aqui, Carrie, quando estava na escola, virava um pote cheio de adubo na cabeça de outro menino! E isso foi só o começo! As coisas que a turma dele fazia... Tão ruins quanto alguém consegue ser, eles todos!"

"Não fui eu, foi o Sirius..."

"Não tente jogar tudo nas costas de um homem morto, Remus, admita! Se o Teddy fizer a metade do que você fazia quando estava na escola você ficaria irremediávelmente envergonhado dele! E tinha eu, também, né? Merlin, se eu fosse minha mãe eu teria me mandado pra um desses convênios trouxas..."

"É convento, Dora..."

"Exatamente! Coisinha desagradável, eu era, saltitando por Hogwarts, usando todo hora de almoço para planejar alguma coisa contra o Charlie Weasley... ele também era uma criaturinha odiosa, sabe, Carrie. Uma vez eu o flagrei tentando olhar por baixo da minha saia no sexto ano quando eu estava fazendo teste para Quadribol!"

Os olhos do sr. Lupin se fecharam e ele os esfregou com uma das mãos.

"Isso é uma piada, não é?" ele murmurou esperançoso, e sua esposa se virou para olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados de irritação.

"Não é, não!" ela gritou, e Carrie o viu afundar ainda mais no assento, as sombrancelhas franzidas ao ouvir essa notícia. "E agora você tem que se sentar na frente dele na mesa de jantar amanhã e puxar qualquer conversa trivial com ele sabendo que ele já viu minhas calcinhas! Viu? Criaturinha odiosa!"

Carrie não conseguiu evitar e acabaou dando risada.

"Não se preocupe, Carrie," a sra. Lupin lhe assegurou sorrindo enquanto o sr. Lupin continuava carrancudo, por trás dos olhos fechados. "Eles vão acabar parando com isso quando mais velhos. É o que acontece com a maioria. E eu tenho certeza de que você consegue se manter longe delas, não pode? Eu vi aquela escola, é um lugar bem grande. E eu tenho certeza de que seus irmãos te trariam pra casa se você pedisse. Você não estava preparada hoje, só isso."

Carrie se sentiu só um pouco mais calma, mas se deixou levar pela conversa para tirar a cabeça dos problemas. Ela contou a eles sobre a Cleo Clancy, sua obsessão e todas as suas falsas idéias sobre magia e sobre a sua poção de ervilhas amassadas, a qual eles acharam muito divertida. Ela falou pra eles das diferentes aulas e até mostrou o planejamento de aulas assim eles poderiam discutir quais dias tinham as melhres combinações e quais seriam mais chatos. Enquanto Carrie e a sra. Lupin começaram a especular sobre o que mais estava escondido nos obscuros bolsos de Cleo, o sr. Lupin folheava distraidamente as folhas do planejamento, até encontrar uma página que lhe capturou a atenção. Quando ele não respondeu uma pergunta direcionada a si, a sral Lupin se virou pra ver o que ele estava encarando. Carrie também espiou sobre as páginas.

Ele estava olhando para um pequeno mapa impresso do prédio da escola.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." ele anunciou quando as duas olharam pra ele inquisidoramente, tamborilando os dedos sobre os papéis, pensativo.

"Ah é?" a sra. Lupin perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela olhou para o mapa por um tempo, e antes que Carrie pudesse entender o que raios estava acontecendo, um sorriso começou a aparecer no rosto da mulher.

"Você está planejando fazer o que eu acho que você está planejando fazer?" ela perguntou, o que confundiu Carrie ainda mais.

"Eu acho que sim." ele falou lentamente, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. "Foi a sua conversa sobre os seus tempos em Hogwarts que me fizeram pensar..."

"Você sabe que isso seria ilegal, não sabe, querido?"

O sr. Lupin ofereceu à esposa uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você vai me prender?" ele perguntou, juntando os punhos e os oferencendo a ela em uma falsa rendição.

"Ah, cala a boca!" a sra. Lupin empurrou as mãos dele pra longe. "Eu acho essa idéia brilhante!" ela disse, passando o braço pelos ombros dele e lhe dando um leve beijo no rosto. "O que, na francamente Remus, é surpreendente, considerando a quantidade daquela poção você tomou hoje. Você tem tomado doses duplas, é um milagre você conseguir formar algum pensamento coerente..."

"Eu posso pegar isso emprestado?" o sr. Lupin perguntou para Carrie meio alto, fazendo com que as reclamações parassem antes dela terminar de falar.

Carrie pensou bem antes de responder numa última tentativa de tentar entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo, até que finalmente falou:

"Bem... eu acho que sim... mas... mas.. eu vou precisar dele amanhã de manhã na escola..."

"Ótimo!" o sr. Lupin sorriu pra ela enquanto se levantava do sofá e ia para a porta, seus passos trôpegos, de alguma maneira, determinados. "Eu coloco na sua caixa de correio depois do jantar."

"Certo, então," a sra. Lupin também se levantou, um movimento muito mais leve e fácil do que o dele tinha sido. "Vamos te levar pra casa, então, Carrie. Eu destranco a porta da frente pra você..." ela fez um movimento vago com a varinha enquanto passava pela menina, que se levantou para segui-la. "Ah, e leva isso aqui." ela pegou um frasco pequeno do bolso e o entregou à trouxa. Enquanto Carrie examinava o pequeno tubo de Tira-Arranhão, a bruxa lhe assegurou: "É bem mais eficaz do que ervilhas amassadas! Sua cabeça vai estar completamente normal de manhã!"

Carrie tinha que concordar que isso parecia muito mais promissor do que a "poção secreta" da Cleo.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si alguns minutos depois, Carrie ainda estava se sentindo meio confusa com a última conversa que viu os pais de Teddy desenvolverem. Mas enquanto escalava as escadas para o seu quarto, o tubo de creme seguro em seu bolso, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que os Lupins estariam muito mais presentes em sua vida do que lhe pareceu à primeira vista.


	11. Chapter 11

_Por favor, clemência. Estive meio doente nessa última semana, por isso não postei logo. Não me matem! (recebi ameaças)_

_Anyway, desculpem pela demora, e obrigada pelos reviews. Espero que vocês se divirtam._

_Disclaimer: Nada é meu..._

**11: Prima Roxie**

Carrie ficou tão distraída naquela noite contanto para os pais tudo sobre as aulas e sua nova e excêntrica amiga, enquanto os gêmeos tagarelavam incoerentemente sobre o seu priemiro dia, interrompendo um ao outro no meio das frases e discutindo sobre detalhes insignificantes, quando ela menos esperava, Carrie já estava sendo mandada para a cama. E ela só se lembrou do planejamento quando o viu sobre sua mochila da escola, enquanto descia correndo as escadas para tomar um copo de suco e comer uma torrada antes que os gêmeos fosse para a escola sem ela. Ela não pode perder tempo olhando pra ele, no entanto, já que tinha ficado tempo demais encarando o espelho, maravilhada com o fato dos seus machucados terem desaparecido.

E foi só mais tarde, quando já estava acomodada em sua carteira para a primeira aula de Inglês que ela teve a chance de olhar para o seu planejamento com calma. Folheando o libreto até chegar ao mapa da escola, Carrie respirou fundo em antecipação...

...e imediatamente mordeu a língua numa tentativa desesperada de não deixar escapar um grito de entusiasmo e surpresa.

"E então, funcionou?" disse uma voz familiar à sua direita, e a cadeira ao seu lado foi afastada da carteira, Carrie fechou o planejamento rapidamente e o colocou de lado, seu estojinho de cabelo de Teddy propositalmente colocado sobre ele.

"O que?" ela murmurou apressada enquanto se virava para Cleo, que estava imersa em sua mochila procurando o seu próprio estojo e planejamento.

"Minha poção secreta!" Cleo esclareceu, parando sua procura para olhar para Carrie como se fosse óbvio. "Até o ralado sumiu! Eu te disse, não disse?"

"Ah..." Carrie forçou um sorriso entusiasmado. "É, funcionou perfeitamente! Obrigada, Cleo..." Ela ficou aliviada por ser poupada da conversa sobre as maravilhosas habilidades curativas de Cleo pois nesse momento srta. Fisher, a professora, entrou na sala e pediu silêncio à turma. Depois de pedir para que dois meninos das fileiras da frente distribuísem uma pilha de livros de exercício, srta. Fisher escreveu o seu nome em grandes letras vermelhas no quandro branco.

"Então, pessoal," ela disse enquanto se virava para a sala, oferecendo-lhes um largo sorriso cor de rosa, os dedos gorduchos ajeitando o cardigan combinando. "Bem vindos ao Sétimo Ano de Inglês!" Ela fez uma pausa, como se esperasse por alguma resposta, mas as crianças simplesmente a encaravam, alguns sorrindo timidamente. "Meu nome é srta. Fisher, e eu tenho certeza de que conseguirei lembrar do nome de todos vocês logo, logo. Então, vamos ao trabalho? Hoje nós vamos falar sobre a composição de estórias. O que precisamos para fazer uma estória? O que a faz uma boa estória? Agora, eu vou fazer a chamada e, enquanto isso, eu quero que cada um escreva um pequeno parágrafo para mim. Eu quero saber qual o seu livro preferido, o que é bom nele, e porque vocês gostam dele mais do que dos outros livros que já leram. Alguém tem alguma pergunta?" Quando a única resposta que recebeu foi o farfalhar de folhas e os zips dos estojinhos se abrindo, a professora foi para a sua mesa e começou a chamar os nomes, começando com Georgina Andrews.

E enquanto escrevia seu nome no novo livro de exercícios, Carrie meio que desejava não ter olhado o seu planejamento de tarefas até a hora do intervalo, porque se concentrar em qualquer coisa agora era quase impossível.

Principalmente quando ela estava morrendo de vontade de dar outra olhada, só para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas. Para ver se realmente haviam inúmeros pontinhos se movendo magicamente pelo mapa da escola.

Alguma coisa estava cutucando o seu ombro.

"Alo? Planeta Terra chamando Carrie!"

Carrie piscou para afastar seus pensamentos e se virou para Cleo.

"O que?"

Cleo deu um suspiro exasperado enquanto escrevia um título no topo da primeira página do seu próprio livro.

"O que, o que, o que? Sinceramente, dá pra pensar que alguém te deu água barafunda.*"

"O que?" Carrie disse de novo, estupefata. "Qeur dizer...o que é...água barafunda?"

Cleo abriu um sorriso, se inclinando na direção de Carrie conspiratóriamente enquanto explicava:

"É uma poção mágica que faz as pessoas ficarem confusas!"

"E do que é feito?"

"Minhocas amassadas e Coca-Cola."

"Coca-Cola...?"

"É. Eu li sobre isso na Internet. É bem útil, a Coca-Cola. Antes que fosse inventada, as bruxas tinham que juntar todos os ingredientes por conta própria. O cara que inventou, John Pemberton, era secretamente um feiticeiro."

"E ela disfarça o gosto das minhocas?"

O rosto de Cleo ficou extremamente irritado.

"Sabe," ela disse enquanto Carrie se voltava para o livro de exercícios, em uma tentativa de manter o rosto sério. "Pra alguém que diz acreditar em magia, você não sabe muito a respeito, não é?"

Na hora do intervalo, Carrie se escondeu em um dos reservados do banheiro feminino para olhar para o seu planejamento de tarefas em paz. Sozinha, ela se permitiu um sobressalto animado quando abriu a página do mapa e se maravilhou com a ordem dos pontinhos lentamente se movendo pela página, como um enxame de pequenos insetos. Quando olhou mais de perto, Carrie pode ver letras minúsculas ao lado de cada ponto...

Nathan Rider, Hannah Lucas, Tamara Lemon, Joshua Stokes...

E um pequeno ponto parado no banheiro feminino do primeiro andar com o nome Caroline Winters...

"Nossa..." Carrie suspirou, segurando o livro colado ao rosto enquanto se levantava e abria a porta do reservado. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente à fileira de lavatórios.

E no mapa, o ponto com o nome Caroline Winters se movia pra lá e pra cá no espaço confinado entre as paredes impressas do banheiro feminino.  
>Carrie parou bruscamente, o coração batendo forte de empolgação.<p>

_Quando__eu__chegar__em__casa_, ela decidiu enquanto continuava a encarar o mapa,_eu__vou__bater__na__porta__dos__Lupins.__E__quando__o__pai__do__Teddy__atender__eu__vou__dar__nele__o__MAIOR__ABRAÇO__DO__MUNDO..._

Foi então que ela percebeu alguns papéis que estavam acomodados na capa de trás do livrinho, e ela voltou para o reservado para ver o que eram. O primeiro, ela descobriu, era um bilhete, e o segundo era um envelope que parecia já ter sido aberto.

_Carrie_

_Em hipótese alguma alguém além de você pode ver esse mapa. Ao contrário da sua cópia de Hogwarts, que eu e meus amigos criamos na escola, as marcas sobre ele não podem ser magicamente escondidas. Mais especificamente, você não pode fazer a mágica que faria isso. Tenha isso em mente e seja muito cuidadosa._

_Mais importante, certifique-se de se divertir muito com ele! Se preferir, pode chamá-lo de presente de Natal adiantado de mim e da Dora._

_Teddy nos escreveu ontém e mandou uma carta para você também. Nos esquecemos completamente ontém à tarde, então eu a anexei aqui._

_Se cuide,_

_Remus_

_Querida Carrie_

_Eu sou da GRIFINÓRIA!_

_O Chapéu Seletor levou um tempo pra decidir, foi por pouco, mas finalmente sorteou para a mesma casa que o meu pai._

Carrie se sentiu estranhamente desapontada com essa notícia. Ela estava esperando que Teddy fosse ser sorteado para a Lufa-Lufa. Ela gostava da idéia dele ser da casa daqueles que eram leais, isso a fazia sentir que o seu melhor amigo iria permanecer exatamente assim, não importando as maravilhas que Hogwarts oferecia para distraí-lo, não importando o quanto o mundo trouxa parecesse chato.

_Hogwarts provavelmente é o lugar mais legal que eu já vi, e eu mal posso esperar pras aulas começarem hoje. Elas vão ser incríveis. Eu vou escrever pra te contar tudo sobre elas! Eu acordei super cedo para poder escrever pra casa antes do café da manhã. Café da manhã, Carrie! Eu não vejo a hora do café da manhã! A comida aqui é maravilhosa! Eu queria que você pudesse ter visto o banquete de boas vindas, tinha tanta comida que eu não sabia o que experimentar primeiro! Eu divido quarto com algus meninos do mesmo ano que eu, ontém a gente quase não dormiu porque estávamos conversando. O garoto da cama ao lado da minha ficava fazendo piadas enquando a gente tentava dormir, nós rimos bastante, isso acabou nos mantendo acordados. O nome dele é Joshua Henderson, ele disse que é nascido trouxa, ou seja, os pais dele são trouxas como você. Nós conversamos sobre a Interweb. Eu acho que os outros pensaram que nós somos meio loucos._

_Tem um aviso no quadro do salão comunal sobre um Clube de Duelos, eu acho que vou me inscrever, mas só sei alguns poucos feitiços de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Essa era a matéria que o meu pai ensinava, eu já te falei?_

_Como é na Oakhurst Manor? Você fez algum amigo legal? Eu espero que você me escreva e me conte tudo, eu prometo que escrevo de volta!_

_Com muito amor,_

_Teddy_

Mesmo contente por Teddy estar feliz em Hogwarts, Carrie não conseguia evitar de sentir um pouco de inveja do primeiro dia maravilhoso que ele teve, muito mais proveitoso do que o dela, e as notícias sobre Joshua Henderson a fizeram se sentir ainda pior.

Como ele pode ter sido tão sortudo?

Carrie dobrou as cartas e as colocou no bolso do seu blazer, e cruzou os braços.

Ela não tinha mais qualquer chance como melhor amiga, ela pensou, com alguem como Joshua Henderson para competir. Quem ela iria querer como amigo? A garota trouxa chata ou o garoto que tinha o melhor dos dois mundos? Não era uma competição muito justa, disso ela tinha certeza...

Carrie ficou feliz ao ouvir o sinal para o início do terceiro período e rapidamente colocou o planejamento de volta na mochila e se apressou à procura da sala da aula de ciências.

O segundo dia de Carrie na escola secundária foi, como o primeiro, cheio de altos e baixos. A descoberta do seu mapa mágico foi, de longe, o ponto alto do dia, mas ela não sabia em que categoria colocar a carta de Teddy. Ela também ficou contente na hora do almoço quando Cleo a convidou para ir na casa dela jantar no dia seguinte depois da escola.

E o pior momento do dia de Carrie biggest veio quando o sinal de saída tocou e ela foi para a frente da escola, olhando em volta procurando pelos irmãos.

"Carrie!"

Ela quase não ouvir a voz de Thomas chamando por ela no meio do barulho e conversa do resto dos estudantes à sua volta, e levou um bom tempo para ela avistar os gêmeos, que estavam acenando para ela com os braços pra cima, tentando chamar a sua atençao. Ela mal tinha levantado o braço para acenar de volta quando Thomas gritou:

"Nós vamos jogar futebol com o Mark e o Jordan! Te vemos em casa, tá bom?"

O medo caiu sobre ela em segundos enquanto Carrie disparava atrás dos garotos, que já estavam correndo em direção aos portões.

"ESPERA!" ela gritou pra eles, mas sua voz se perdeu no meio da multidão. Ela parou derrotada, olhando miseravelmente para os irmãos que iam embora...

...passando pelo grupo de garotas que estavam paradas esperando exatamente como fizeram no dia anterior.

Carrie se perguntou por quanto tempo elas ficariam ali, se ela não poderia simplesmente esperá-las ir embora ir embora, mas sua mãe estaria em casa hoje e ficaria preocupada se Carrie não chegasse no horário.

Ajustando a mochila no ombro, Carrie respirou fundo para se acalmar.

_Eu__vou__conseguir_, ela falou para si mesma com convicção, _eu__consigo,__eu__só__tenho__que__andar,__manter__os__olhos__nos__meus__pés_...

_Ande.__Simplesmente__ande_...

E assim Carrie Winters se aproximou dos portões da escola, o olhar fixo nos pés. Exatamente como da última vez, as valentonas pareciam estar a ignorando...

Elas a estavam ignorando! Ela já tinha passado por elas, ninguém a fez tropeçar, um passo, dois passos, três, quatro...

Tão preocupada ela estava em ohar para os pés, que quando Carrie sentiu as mãos de alguém em seus ombros ficou tão surpresa que não conseguiu reagir. Ela foi empurrada violentamente pra frente, os pés tropeçando...

Até que outra mão a segurou pelo braço, à tempo de salvá-la de cair de cara no chão.

Carrie olhou para cima e se viu cara a cara com sua salvadora, e deu um pequeno passo para trás quando a viu. Em sua frente estava uma garota alta que Carrie achou ter por volta de 18 anos de idade. Ela tinha os cabelos curtos repicados e loiros esbranquiçados, as pontas tingidas de verde como se o processo de clareamento tivesse dado errado. Seu rosto era cheio de piercings, de uma argola de metal escuro em uma das narinas até um pino de aparência pesada no lábio inferior. Carrie a viu voltar os olhos pesadamente maquiados para as valentonas, e Carrie não consegui evitar de ficar extremamente grata por não estar no lugar delas nesse momento.

A adolescente intimidadora deu alguns passos para frente, e Carrie se virou para ver as valentonas olharem mortificadas para cada passo que os coturnos pesados davam. Elas foram encaradas de maneira acusadora por outro longo momento enquando a adolescente feroz mascava um chiclete de meaneira bem barulhenta antes de olhar de novo para Carrie. Quando retomou seu olhar silencioso para o grupo de garotas, ela começou a dedilhar uma grossa corrente de metal.

"O que ela fez pra vocês?" ela finalmente perguntou, mas Carrie não conseguia ver o porque, elas estavam muito mortificadas para dar alguma resposta. "E então? Alguém?" Quando as valentonas simplesmente deram uma passo para trás quando a adolescente deu mais um passo na direção delas, ela deu um sorriso irônico. "É... foi o que eu pensei." a adolescente murmurou sombriamente, as unhas pintadas de verde ácido tamborilando ameaçadoramente nos seus anéis.

Carrie também foi um pouco para trás e quando fez isso viu que uma aglomeração começava a se formar em volta dos portões. Os alunos da escola Oakhurst Manor olhavam enquanto a garota feroz deu outro passo à frente, o rosto a meros centímetros do da Boca de Peixe com quem Carrie tinha trombado no primeiro dia.

"Eu estou de olho em você." a garota sussurrou, fazendo com que os olhos da Boca de Peixe se arregalassem em pânico, e com isso a garota se virou e foi andando empinada e atravessou a rua, parando para cuspir o chiclete na grama.

Houve um longo silêncio enquanto os estudantes a viam ir embora, e Carrie estava dividida entre olhar para ela e olhar para as caras de arrasadas das valentonas.

"Quem diabos era aquela?" uma delas finalmente guinchou, e a Boca de Peixe engoliu seco, ainda olhando para a rua.

"Não tenho a menor idéia..." ela finalmente suspirou, e foi então que uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Carrie, ela deu um passo corajoso à frente e anunciou:

"Aquela é minha prima!"

As valentonas se sobressaltaram, e, sem querer permanecer ali, Carrie se virou e disparou atrás da garota punk, escolhendo um nome do nada:

"Ei, Roxie!" ela gritou, ignorando o fato da garota ter, aparentemente desaparecido de vista, "Espera aí!"

_Um doce pra quem adivinhar de onde surgiu essa prima._

_*barafunda quer dizer confusão, mas eu achei mais legal colocar um nome esquisito... rs_


	12. Chapter 12

_N.A.: Esse capítulo é basicamente um FLUFF porque, segundo a autora, não faz sentido manter Remus e Tonks vivos se não houver um capítulo desses. =)_

_Disclaimer: Nem ligo de não ser a dona disso tudo..._

**12: Do Outro Lado da Cerca**

Carrie saltitou pelo caminho de volta para casa naquela tarde, passando pelo pequeno parque onde ela e Teddy brincavam no balanço, dobrando a esquina e continuando pela rua. Ela entrou, jogou a mochila em um canto no chão e anunciou, triumfante, a sua chegada.

"Teve um bom dia, Carrie querida?" a voz de sua mãe chamou de dentro do escritório. Enquanto pulava pelo corredor em direção à cozinha Carrie declarou:

"Foi INCRÍVEL!"

"Isso é ótimo, querida, mas você pode ser um pouco mais silenciosa? Eu estou no telemone com sua tia Susan. Tem chocolate quente pra você na mesa."

Com um grito de obrigada que de maneira nenhuma se parecia com um esforço para se mantaer quieta, Carrie entrou na cozinha, pegou sua caneca de chocolate e foi para o jardim para aproveitar os últimos momentos do sol de verão.

Ela sentou na cadeira de jardim e, por alguns minutos, ficou observando o tempo passar. Então, como acontecia com frequencia quando não tinha nada a fazer além de pensar, Carrie deixou o seu olhar se direcionar para a cerca que separava a sua casa da dos Lupins.

Carrie se perguntava o que eles estariam fazendo, se a sra. Lupin estava fazendo poções mágicas, ou quantos objetos o sr. Lupin tinha feito voar naquele dia. Ela se perguntava se a sra. Lupin estava em casa ou se estaria no trabalho, correndo atrás de bandidos, fazendo com que eles tropeçassem usando sua varinha.

Carrie queria contar para eles sobre a adolescente feroz que a tinha resgatado das valentonas no portão da escola, e sobre o seu lampejo de genialidade ao dizer que ela era sua parente. Mas, é claro, ela lembrou, não poderia simplesmente bater à porta deles e se convidar para mais uma xícara de chá. Agora que Teddy estava longe ela não tinha o direito de perturbá-los. Eles eram adultos, afinal, não importava o quantos eles eram amigáveis eles não iam querer que ela ficasse toda hora na casa deles.

O prospecto de passar um semestre inteiro sem presenciar aquelas pequenas demonstrações de magia era bem chato, então quando Carrie ouviu uma porta se abrindo de algum lugar atrás daquela cerca, ela abandonou o resto do seu chocolate e se apressou até o cercado de madeira, pronta para cumprimentar quem quer que tivesse saído.

Isso até ouvir a voz da sra. Lupin anunciar:

"Ah, qual é! Não olha pra mim desse jeito!"

Carrie então se abaixou e encontrou a fresta mais próxima, por onde ela poderia espiar o jardim da casa ao lado.

E lá, parada no batente da porta que levava à cozinha dos seus vizinhos, estava a prima Roxie, as mãos cheias de pulseira pousadas sobre seus quadris enquanto olhava com um sorriso triumfante para o bruxo que estava sentado em uma cadeira no jardim.

Carrie viu o sr. Lupin encarar Roxie de cima à baixo, olhando com as sombrancelhas arqueadas para os coturnos, a meia calça arrastão e a micro saia de jeans desbotado. A mini blusa e a jaqueta de couro o fizeram estreitar os lábios até que estes formassem uma linha fina, e os piercings, maquiagem e o cabelo tingido o fizerem fechar os olhos com força antes de olhar firmemente para o livro que estava lendo.

"Admita!" Roxie falou enquanto descia os degraus até o quintal. "Eu estou incrível!"

"Acredite, Dora." sr. Lupin murmurou, virando a página enquanto sua esposa suingava em sua direção. "Há um grande número de palavras que eu poderia usar para te descrever agora... e incrível não é uma delas..."

"Não seja chato!" a sra. Lupin falou, parando na frente dele e dando uma volta exagerada. "Admita, foi um ótimo plano e um disfarce ainda melhor!"

Os olhos do sr. Lupin não deixaram as páginas do livro, e Carrie tinha certeza de que o viu cerrar os punhos.

"De jeito nenhum, nem em um milhão de anos, eu vou concordar com você indo por aí ameaçando grupos de crianças." ele informou a esposa com certa frieza, só para ter o livro arrancado de suas mãos.

"Sim, sim, eu sei! Você não concorda! Eu entendi, Remus, você só me disse isso tipo um milhão de vezes! Mas vamos ser honestos, amor, desde quando eu realmente dei atenção pra alguma coisa que você disse?"

Em resposta, a bruxa viu o livro ser tirado de suas mãos por uma força invisível e Carrie viu isso com um sorriso enquanto o livro pousava delicadamente no colo do sr. Lupin.

"Eu estou brincando!" a sra. Lupin protestou enquanto ele procurava pela página que estava lendo.

"Ela não é sua filha. Isso não é problema seu..."

"Isso vindo do homem que passou por cima de uma Lei Bruxa e fez um Mapa do Maroto pra ela!"

"Para que ela pudesse se virar sozinha!" Ou ela aprende a se defender sozinha ou ela vai até os pais e conta a eles o que está acontecendo para que eles possam resolver..."

"Você já viu os pais delas, Remus?"

"Mais do que você, se quer saber. E de qualquer maneira, você não pode simplesmente sair por aí ameaçando as pessoas..."

"Técnicamente, eu não as ameacei, eu só disse que ficaria de olho nelas, se elas acharam que isso quis dizer que eu iria esfregar a cara delas na lama isso realmente fica por conta da imaginação de cada uma..."

"Ela são CRIANÇAS, Dora!"

"Sim, Remus, elas são. Sabe o que mais elas são? Umas merdinhas que não sabem o significado da expressão maus-tratos. Se elas soubessem iriam tomar mais cuidado antes de sair por aí maltratando as pessoas erradas. Carrie não deveria ter que lidar com isso, nós já temos crueldade suficiente no mundo sem ter que suportar mais um monte de aspirantes também." Quando seu marido simplemente deu um suspiro resignado, ela observou: "Nós não vamos chegar a nenhuma forma de acordo quanto a isso, vamos?"

"Provavelmente não." ele admitiu, parando de folhar o livro e o deixando na mesa ao seu lado. Ele olhou para o traje da esposa por um bom tempo antes de consentir: "Exceto, talvez, que o disfarce é realmente muito bom."

"Você acha?"

"Ah sim! Eu certamente não te provocaria."

Sua então adolescente esposa deu alguns passos até chegar perigosamente perto dele, baixando o rosto na altura do dele, parando a poucos milimitros de bater em sua testa.

"Vá em frente," Carrie a ouviu murmurar, se esforçando para manter uma expressão séria no rosto. "Me provoca, eu te desafio!"

O mago a olhou por um momento com os lábios cerrados.

"Só se você se morfar de volta, primeiro." ele deciciu finalmente, fazendo com que a bruxa sorrisse ironicamente.

"Eu estou te fazendo se sentir velho?" ela perguntou, as mãos pousadas no joelho para se equilibrar, e ele olhou para o céu enquanto admitia:

"Velho e, provavelmente, mais do que um pouco pervertido."

A bruxa jogou a cabeça pra trás rindo alto, e enquanto isso, Carrie assistia admirada seu cabelo mudar de tamanho e cor, até ficar cor de rosa claro.

E de repente, a Roxie não parecia mais com a Roxie.

"Melhor?" a sra. Lupin perguntou, e o mago respirou aliviado.

"Melhor." ele concordou, mas quando ela se abaixou em sua direção ele acrescentou: "Mas se você acha que eu vou te beijar enquanto você está cheia de pedaços de metal saltando do rosto está muito enganada. Você poderia me ferir, sabe."

Ela fez uma careta exasperada, mas mesmo assim consentiu em sacar a varinha do... Carrie não tinha muita certeza de onde estava... e com um floreio vago os incontáveis piercings e argolas desapareceram, todos exceto uma argola escura do nariz.

O sr. Lupin cruzou os braços, o rosto inabalado.

"Eu vou ter que te lembrar que você saiu comigo pelo menos três vezes quando eu tinha um rebite no nariz!" sua esposa disse severamente, e ele deu de ombros.

"Eu estava apegado à idéia de que era só uma fase pela qual você estava passando... e além disso... aquilo era só um pininho pequeno e não um estupidamente grande..."

"Tá bom, tá bom! Eu só estou te provocando!" Outro movimento com a varinha e o rosto da sra. Lupin estava livre de todas as formas de metal. Ela ajeitou a postura e cruzou os braços imitando a posição dele e falou: "Você tinha me dito que ficava bonito."

Mais um vez, o sr. Lupin deu de ombros, o olhar evitando o dela, que ainda estava emoldurado por uma generosa camada de delineador preto.

"É claro que eu falei... ficava... ficava bonito..."

"Mentiroso."

"Só porque eu não gostava não quer dizer que não era bonito. Isso que é enlouquecedor em você, Dora, você sempre está bonita. Mesmo quando está vestida como uma prostituta punk adolescente..."

"Uma o que?"

"...é terrivel."

A postura da bruxa de cabelos cor de rosa relaxou instantaneamente enquanto ela tinha mais uma crise de riso, segurando o marido pelas mãos e o puxando com força para que ele levantasse.

"Isso deveria... deveria ser... um elogio... ou uma ofensa?" ela conseguiu pergutar entre as risadas, e enquanto passava os braços pelo pescoço dele e tentava se controlar na frente da blusa dele, e o sr. Lupin sorriu estupefato.

"Eu não tenho muita certeza." ele murmurou, abraçando a cintura da esposa cuidadosamente.

Finalmente controlando o riso, a bruxa olhou para o marido, sorrindo largamente.

"Eu estou quase tão alta quanto você com essas botas." ela observou, e os dois olharam para os coturnos plataforma.

"Elas são ridículas." o sr. Lupin decidiu enquanto ela voltava a olhar pra ele, o sorriso maior do que nunca.

"Eu gosto delas!"

"Eu também." Ele ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados dela, que desde que tinha ficado maior, insistia em ficar com as mechas em ângulos estranhos. "No entanto, como você conseguiu chegar em casa da Oakhurst inteira enquanto estava com elas é um completo mistério para mim..."

"Não seja tão cretino, Remus!" sua esposa mandou, tirando um dos braços do pescoço dele para lhe dar um tapa no braço. Quando ele simplesmente riu, ela apertou o abraço a tal ponto que parecia querer sufocá-lo.

"Cala a boca e me beija, então!" ela disse, e Carrie imediatamente se virou de costas para a cerca, não querendo se intrometer ainda mais.

Mas ela acabou ouvindo um novo ataque de risos da sra. Lupin, sem contar o protesto mortificado do sr. Lupin:

"Isso foi completamente repugnante e desnecessário!"

"Você não pode reclamar!" a sra. Lupin cantarolou de maneira triunfante enquanto Carrie a ouvia caminhar em direção à porta dos fundos. "Você disse pra eu tirar os metais do rosto! E esse não estava no meu rosto, estava?"

Enquanto entrava em sua própria casa rindo silenciosamente do anúncio do sr. Lupin de que não iria fazer o jantar naquela noite (Eu acabei de perder o apetite!), a garota trouxa tinha certeza de que nunca tinha conhecido uma família tão única quanto os Lupins, mágicos ou não.

Ela gostaria que seus pais fossem mais parecidos com eles.


	13. Chapter 13

_Vou tentar não fazer revisão enquanto estou com sono. ;)_

_Disclaimer: Buaaa._

**13: O Retorno de Teddy**

O incidente nos portões da escola parecia ter tido efeito, pois quando Carrie e Cleo saiam da escola na tarde seguinte, o grupo de valentonas não lhes deu problema.

"Se nos apressarmos," Cleo disse enquanto as duas atravessavam a rua em direção à sua casa, " nós podemos usar o computador antes da Bowie chegar em casa. Se ela chegar lá antes, nós nunca teremos uma chance, ela fica milhões de anos em salas de bate-papo."

A casa de Cleo era bem perto da Oakhurst Manor, em uma travessa sossegada da avenida principal chamada Old Oak Crescent. A casa era parecida com a de Carrie, embora fosse menor e, pelo que Carrie conseguia ver, não tinha um sótão. Elas estavam prestes a entrar pelo caminho de concreto que levava até a porta de entrada quando uma voz chamou do outro lado da rua.

"Tudo bem, Cleopatra? Transformou alguém em sapo ultimamente?"

Enquanto Carrie olhava por cima do ombro pra ver de quem se tratava, Cleo continuou seu caminho.

"Vá se danar!" a garota murmurou sombriamente enquanto pegavas as chaves do fundo do bolso do seu paletó.

Do outro lado da rua Carrie viu uma menina de ombros largos, rosto rechonchudo e longos cabelos castanhos arrumados em duas maria-chiquinhas sentada no degrau de uma das casas. Carrie viu a estranha rir descontroladamente, antes de ouvir Cleo chamá-la:

"Vem, entra logo!"

Depois que ambas tinha entrado, Cleo fechou a porta com força e jogou a mochila perto do cabide para casacos.

"Quem era aquela?" Carrie perguntou, e se arrependeu imediatamente de sua curiosidade porque o rosto de Cleo se contorceu em uma expressão de fúria.

"Aquela era Amanda Goyle." ela falou baixo, chutando os sapatos, fazendo com que cada um deles batesse na parede. "Ela tira sarro da minha cara porque eu sou uma bruxa. Ela tem inveja. Eu a odeio."

"Eu acho que se espetasse um alfinete na cabeça dela, ela explodiria." Carrie falou enquanto colocava sua mochila no mesmo lugar da de Cleo e começava a desabotoar os sapatos.

Cleo lhe sorriu em agradecimento.

"Se você acha que ela é gorda, deveria ver o irmão dela! Pelo menos não tenho mais que tolerá-lo."

"Por que não?"

"Ele estuda em um colégio interno, parece. Ano que vem a Amanda completa onze anos então, com sorte, ela também vai desaparecer. Então eu não vou ter que lidar com nenhum deles."

E depois de uma longa discussão sobre como Amanda Goyle tem um péssimo gosto para se vestir e de como as suas sobrancelhas grossas parecem pequenas florestas crescendo em seu rosto, o humor de Cleo melhorou considerávelmente e as duas garotas passaram algumas horas agradáveis navegando pelos sites de feitiços e poções preferidos de Cleo. Carrie tentava memorizar a maior quantidade de bobagens possível para poder contar tudo pro Teddy quando escrevesse pra ele. Quando a irmã mais velha de Cleo chegou em casa elas foram expulsas do escritório porque Bowie, cuja aparência de Barbie fez com que Carrie ficasse paralizada de surpresa, queria checar seus emails.

"Ela não se parece nada com você!" Carrie sussurrou enquanto Cleo guiava o caminho até o seu quarto.

"Eu sei." Cleo sorriu, parando para se inclinar no corrimão e anunciar: "Se a Barbei tingir o cabelo mais vezes vai acabar ficando careca!"

"Cala a boca, pestinha!" Bowie respondeu de bom humor, e Cleo deu risada e continuou subindo as escadas.

O quarto de Cleo fez Carrie se lembrar do armário de baixo da escada da casa do Teddy. Era um cômodo pequeno, estreito que parecia ainda menor devido à grande quantidade de prateleiras nas paredes, e um cheiro abafado de terra pairava no ar. Enquanto Cleo pulava em sua cama, Carrie ficou parada à porta, sem saber para onde olhar primeiro. Inúmeras prateleira estavam repletas com o que pareciam diferentes seixos e pedras, algumas conchas e um grande número de gravetos. Uma outra estava lotada de potes e jarros com... coisas... dentro. Mais próximo à porta, estava uma prateleira cheia de livros e quando Carrie correu os olhos pelas lombadas viu nada além de livros sobre magia e feitiçaria. O tapete tinha todo tipo de objetos espalhados, de roupas e rascunhos até uma pequena caixa debaixo da pequena escrivaninha, de onde um leve ruído podia ser ouvido.

"O que é aquilo?" Carrie perguntou, apontando para a caixa, e Cleo rolou para ficar de bruços, se arrastando até o beirada da cama e puxando a caixa para que Carrie visse.

"Esse é o Ethelbert." ela falou orgulhosamente para Carrie. "Ele é meu Mascote."

Carrie olhou para o porquinho-da-índia caramelo, limpando a garganta para conter o riso.

"Ele é bonitinho."

"Eu queria um gato preto, mas eu sou alérgica."

Carrie não conseguiu mais se controlar. Ela se jogou na cama e caiu na risada.

Na semana seguinte, Carrie convidou Cleo para sua casa depois da escola, e assim começou uma rotina semanal em que as duas se revesavam indo uma à casa da outra. A obsessão de Cleo por magia de vez em quando provocava em Carrie uma vontade enorme de rir, embora ela se esforçasse para não deixar a amiga perceber, já que a aspirante a bruxa tinha ficado chateada depois que Carrie riu do Ethelbert.

Carrie raramente via o sr ou a sra Lupin depois de tê-los espionado pela cerca. Ela acabou se sentindo culpada por se intrometer na privacidade deles e então parou de praticar tais atos reprováveis. Às vezes, quando estava voltando da escola, ela os via em frente de casa e conversava rapidamente com eles e uma vez, na avenida principal, encontrou a sra. Lupin e uma mulher alta, de cabelos grisalhos e olhos escuros que era na verdade a avó de Teddy. Em nenhuma dessas ocasiões ela presenciou alguma prática de magia. Era uma decepção.

Carrie escrevia para Teddy pelo menos uma vez por semana, e ela ficava aliviada e animada cada vez que ele respondia. Na maior parte do tempo, embora sentisse falta do melhor amigo, Carrie estava satisfeita com a vida, mas cada vez que Teddy mensionava Joshua Henderson ela não conseguia evitar de sentir um certo ciúme. Ainda pior, ela estava se sentindo desse jeito com mais frequência com o passar das semanas, porque Teddy e Joshua estavam, aparentemente, se tornando grandes amigos. Em várias ocasiões, enquanto tentava não ficar de mau humor, Carrie se cansava do blablabla incessante de Cleo, e um dia, na hora do almoço, logo depois de ler que Joshua estava tentando convencer Teddy a ficar em Hogwarts no Natal, Carrie por pouco não pegou Cleo pelos ombros e lhe deu uma sacudida. _"__Você__não__é__uma__bruxa,__"_ ela queria grigar, _"__você__é__só__uma__garota__normal!__Uma__garota__normal__e__entediante,__igual__a__mim!__"_

Às vezes ela achava que Teddy ficaria diferente, que ele retornaria pra casa no feriado um garoto mudado, desinteressado em coisas trouxas chatas e mais interessado no maravilhoso mundo que sempre esteve debaixo do seu nariz. Hogwarts poderia ter-lhe aberto os olhos, e o ter mudado para sempre, arruinando a vida de Carrie para sempre. E quando pensava em tais coisas, Carrie quase desejava que Teddy não voltasse pra casa.

E foi assim que Carrie começou a se animar quando a temperatura foi baixando e ficando mais gelada, e na escola os alunos começaram a falar animadamente sobre a proximidade das férias de Natal.

E antes que pudesse perceber, o último dia de escola estava acabando, e Carrie e Cleo estavam saindo da escola praticamente saltitando em uma euforia triunfal, parando bruscamente quando Carrie viu alguém que estava esperando por ela.

"Você conhece aquele menino?" Cleo perguntou rindo enquanto parava ao lado de Carrie e apontava na direção do lugar onde as valentonas sempre ficavam. "Olha o cabelo dele!"

Mas antes mesmo de Cleo terminar o que estava falando, Carrie começou a correr para os portões, enquanto em sua cabeça parecia que uma multidão aplaudia.

"TED!"

Ao ver Carrie Winters correndo em sua direção, a mochila balançando loucamente ao seu lado, Teddy Lupin se preparou para o impacto. No entanto, ele não estava preparado para os braços que se enrolaram em seu pescoço, e enquanto os alunos os encaravam, ele dava tapinhas fracos nas costas de Carrie.

"Oi..." ele consegiu falar quando o abraço dela finalmente se afroxou, e Carrie deu um passo pra trás com as bochechas ficando gradualmente vermelhas.

"Desculpe..." ela murmurou sem graça. "Eu só... bem... quando você voltou? Você não tinha me dito que já tinha terminado a escola."

"Eu voltei ontém," Teddy explicou, aparentemente alheio ao grupo de garotas do Oitavo Ano que estavam atrás dele, apontando para o seu cabelo e cochichando umas com as outras. "Mas eu tive que ir ficar na casa da minha avó, porque minha mãe estava presa no trabalho e o meu pai estava doente de novo."

"Ah... e ele está melhor?" Carrie perguntou enquando Cleo se aproximava e parava ao lado de Carrie, encarando os cabelos de Teddy assim como o resto da escola.

"Claro." Teddy sorriu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, o olhar pousando na garota de aparência desleixada ao lado de Carrie. "Oi." ele cumprimentou, fazendo com que Carrie se lembrasse de explicar:

"Teddy, essa é a minha amiga Cleo. Cleo, esse é o Teddy."

"Muito prazer, Cleo." Teddy acenou, aparentemente inabalado pela maneira que Cleo o encarava.

"O seu cabelo é turquesa." Cleo falou pra ele, e ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como se essa informação o surpreendesse.

"O Ted é meu vizinho." Carrie explicou, e foi a vez de Cloe arquear uma sobrancelha, arrumando a mochila sobre os ombros.

"Eu sei, Carrie. Você não pára de falar dele." ela riu, "Eu tenho que ir pra cada, eu te ligo!" Depois disso, Cleo passou pelo grupo de Oitavo anistas e atravessou a rua.

Sozinha com Teddy, Carrie sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais enquanto murmurava:

"Ela está exagerando..."

Teddy não parecia estar ouvindo enquanto se virava para olhar para Oakhurst Manor School.

"Sua escola parece bem legal," ele comentou animado, e de repente Carrie preferia que ele não tivesse ido encontrá-la na escola, pois isso era só mais um lembrete da diferença entre os dois.

"É legal..." Chata. Normal. Sem masmorras e torres.

"Eu gosto."

Decidida a mudar de assunto, Carrie virou as costas para a escola e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente:

"Tá meio frio aqui, não tá? A gente devia ir pra casa." Ela foi andando pela calçada, e Teddy se apressou em alcançá-la, tirando o cachecol do pescoço.

"Toma," ele disse, claramente sorrindo de orgulho enquanto enrolava o tecido vermelho de listras douradas no pescoço dela. "Eu te empresto o meu cachecol, mas só porque eu acho que você também é Grifinória."

"E o que te faz pensar isso?" ela perguntou, com um sorriso agradecido enquanto ele pegava a mochila dela pra carregar.

"Você comeu o bolo da minha mãe por livre e espontânea vontade. Só as pessoas com a verdadeira coragem da Grifinória conseguem ser tão valentes."

E nesse momento Carrie riu não só do que Teddy disse, mas porque o seu melhor amigo estava de volta. E ele não tinha mudado nem um pouquinho.

**Nossa, demorei horrores pra finalizar esse aqui! Por que os dias são tão curtos?**

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, acompanhando e comentando! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

_Nota: Me desculpem por ter demorado tanto! Não tenho nenhuma desculpa comovente para justificar isso._

_Obrigada por continuarem seguindo. Eu sei o quanto é angustiante seguir uma fic que demora a ser atualizada._

_E obrigada por todos os que adicionaram como favorita, além de mandar reviews. Realmente isso é um grande incentivo para que eu continue essa grande empreitada de traduzir essa história tão fofa sobre o Teddy e sua atrapalhada e entrometida amiga Carrie._

_Espero não ter cometido muitos erros de digitação ou repetições demais, mas se for revisar pra checar isso, já viu! Mais demora._

_Disclaimer: Nada disso é meu. Os personagens bruxos, em sua maioria, são da dona JK, e Carrie e os outros são de SweetDeamon, que gentilmente me autorizou essa tradução ._

**14: A Feira de Natal**

"PAI!"

Enquanto via Teddy Lupin descer correndo as escadas com o papel amassado na mão, fazendo barulho suficiente para acordar os mortos, Carrie Winters não conseguiu segurar o sorriso.

Tendo passado tanto tempo com o vizinho nos últimos dias que levou sua mãe a dizer que achava que ela e Teddy eram siameses, Carrie decidiu ligar para Cleo naquela manhã e combinou de ir à sua casa. Se ela tivesse que ser sincera, Carrie teria que admitir que preferia mil vezes passar a manhã jogando Snap Explosivo ou Gobstones com Teddy, mas ela sabia muito bem que, uma vez que quando as férias de Natal acabassem e ele voltasse para Hogwarts, Cleo seria a coisa mais próxima de um melhor amigo que ela teria. Não era justo ignorá-la durante as férias.

E não é que ela não gostasse da Cleo, Carrie falava para si mesma enquanto caminhava pela Old Oak Crescent, ela gostava muito dela, até. Só que ela gostava muito mais de Teddy.

Na verdade ela acabou se divertindo bastante, no dia seguinte seria aniversário do pai de Cleo então as duas decidiram fazer um bolo pra ele, completo com recheio e cobertura de chocolate. Elas levaram um tempão pra limpar tudo depois, já que a cozinha ficou parecendo... como foi a frase que a sra. Lupin usou uma vez? Como se alguém tivesse soltado um enxame de fadas mordentes lá dentro. Carrie ainda não tinha certeza de como o teto ficou manchado com massa de bolo, tudo que ela sabia era que ela e a amiga tiveram que pedir ajuda de Bowie, que era alta o suficiente para alcançar e limpar o teto. Essa etapa da limpeza levou mais tempo do que todo o resto junto, já que Bowie não queria correr o risco de sujar o vestido limpando a cozinha. Cleo falou pra ela que branco era uma cor idiota para se usar em casa e que, se o vestido sujasse, esses seria um problema menor, já que se a cozinha estivesse naquele estado quando a mãe delas chegassem sem dúvida ela ficaria furiosa e gritaria por horas, o que impediria que Bowie entendesso sobre o que as amigas estavam fofocando ao telefone.

"Você podeira perder alguma fofoca quentíssima! Cindy pode ter comprado algum batom novo e você nem ficaria sabendo!"

Ao ouvir isso, Bowie pegou um dos travesseiros no qual estava encostada e atirou na irmãzinha, mas acabou deixando o livro que estava lendo de lado para ajudá-las, mesmo assim.

Antes de Carrie ir embora, Cleo desapareceu em um canto escuro do seu quarto procurando por algo, e quando voltou trazia nas mãos o cartaz amassado de uma Feira de Natal que aconteceria naquela tarde no centro da cidade.

"Mostra para a sua mãe," Cleo sugeriu sorrindo, "e talvez a gente se encontre lá!"

Carrie nem se deu ao trabalho de mostrar o poster à mãe, já que sabia que a sra. Winters estava muito ocupada com os preparativos para o Natal para levar Carrie a qualquer lugar, ela apenas sujeriria que os gêmeos a levassem.

E então ela foi bater à porta dos Lupins, foi ao quarto do Teddy e mostrou o cartaz pra ele. Carrie não tinha muita certeza se o amigo se interessaria em ir a uma Feira de Natal chata, mas ele tomou o poster das mãos dela e saiu desembestado pela escada.

O sr. Lupin, como sempre, não se surpreendeu quando o filho entrou de supetão pelo escritório, quase fazendo a porta se soltar das dobradiças.

"PAI!"

Quando Carrie parou logo atrás de Teddy, viu o bruxo terminar de ler a carta que estava em suas mãos antes de finalmente a colocar na escrivaninha e olhar para as duas crianças.

"Você não deveria gritar tão alto, Ted." o sr. Lupin falou enquanto Teddy saltitava até o pai e colocava o cartaz bem em frente o rosto dele. "Enquanto nós estamos aqui conversando provavelmente pais de todo o país estão procurando à sua volta quem os estava chamando..."

"Olha!" Teddy interrompeu impaciente, sacudindo o poster, como se não bastasse que este estivesse bem debaixo do nariz do sr. Lupin para que ele o enxergasse.

"Uma Feira de Natal trouxa...?"

"É! Olha, o Papai Noel vai estar lá! Com os seus ELFOS!"

O sr. Lupin franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava paragorducho e barbudo estampado no poster.

"Você... você quer ir até lá ver o Papai Noel? E os seus... elfos?" ele tentou esclarecer, tirando o papel de perto do rosto para olhar para o filho.

Ele parecia estupefato. Carrie não conseguiu deixar de rir.

"Ééé!" Teddy confirmou entusiasmado. "E então, você leva a gente?"

O sr. Lupin encostou em sua cadeira, o rosto ainda mais intrigado, dizendo:

"Você sabe que eles não são elfos de verdade, certo? São só trouxas vestidos com fantasias ridículas..." ele foi parando de falar quando percebeu que Carrie estava ouvindo e lhe ofereceu um sorriso meio culpado.

"Eu sei!" "I know!" Teddy falou agitado: "Vai ser engraçado pra caralho!"

O sr. Lupin se inclinou pra frente, o olhar subitamente ameaçador e Teddy consertou rapidamente:

"Quer dizer, vai ser engraçado pra caramba!"

"De fato..." o pai murmurou, colocando o poster de lado e pegando uma das cartas de uma grande pilha. Enquanto ele se ocupava em abrir cuidadosamente o envelope, ainda com o cenho franzido, Teddy se apressou em dar a volta na escrivaninha e ficar ao seu lado, balançando impaciente sobre os calcanhares.

"Por favor, pai! Por favor, por favor, por favor..."

"Eu estou muito ocupado, Teddy..."

"Não está, não! Eu aposto que consigo te dizer o que está escrito nessas cartas todas sem que você precise abrir nenhuma delas!"

O sr. Lupin tirou a carta do envelope com mais força do que parecia necessário, e Teddy parou com sua agitação e enfiou as mãos no bolso.

"Vai lavar a louça." o sr. Lupin instruiu, e Carrie viu Teddy baixar a cabeça, derrotado.

"Desculpa, pai..."

"Você nem tocou nela desde que eu te pedi hoje de manhã. E aproveite para guardar os seus sapatos, sua mãe vai acabar tropeçando se eles continuarem jogados no corredor desse jeito."

Quando Teddy simplesmente ficou parado, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes como se estivesse pensando em algo pra falar, seu pai finalmente olhou pra ele e disse:

"Bem? O que você está esperando?"

"A Carrie está aqui, pai..." Teddy o lembrou, e Carrie deu alguns passos para trás até chegar ao corredor, meio envergonhada.

"Então é melhor você se apressar com aquela louça." o sr. Lupin sugeriu, tirando a varinha de dentro do bolso. "Você não quer que a Carrie fique entediada te esperando, quer?"

Carrie se distraiu rapidamente da atmosfera estranha quando ele deu um toque na carta e essa desapareceu no ar. Levou um tempo para que ela percebesse que Teddy havia se virado e se arrastado para fora da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Eu sou tão burro." ele murmurou desanimado enquanto se ia para a cozinha. "Eu tinha que abrir a minha grande boca..."

"Aquilo não foi muito justo." Carrie lhe falou, tentando tomar o partido dele para animá-lo.

Por isso ela ficou surpresa quando Teddy negou vigorosamente com a cabeça, cruzando os braços com um suspiro pesado.

"É mais do que justo. Eu sou um burro. Minha mãe vai ficar uma fera se descobrir." Ele foi até a pia e começou a lavar os pratos. "Meu pai... ele não tem estado muito bem ultimamente. Ele está... meio estressado." ele falou enquanto Carrie ia pegar o pano de prato no armário. "Minha mãe disse que eu não devo irritá-lo."

"E qual é o problema dele?" Carrie perguntou e ele olhou para as bolhas com uma expressão meio sombria no rosto.

"Eu sou o problema dele." ele disse, largando a esponja e enxaguava o primeiro prato. "Minha mãe disse que ele não está muito bem agora que eu estou em Hogwarts."

"Por que?"

Teddy começou a esfregar outro prato.

"Quando eu era mais novo, era meio que tudo bem o meu pai não trabalhar. Minha mãe colocava ouro no nosso cofre e o meu pai cuidava de mim, brincava comigo, me ensinava a ler, escrever, contar... isso leva bastante tempo, cuidar de uma criança. Mas eu não estou mais aqui por um bom tempo, né? O que ele tem a faze agora, além de limpar alguma coisa e mandar aquelas porcarias de curriculos? Isso o está atingindo, eu acho. O humor dele está imprevisível, minha mãe está preocupada com ele."

Carrie franziu o cenho enquanto pegava enxugava o prato que ele lhe passou.

"Deve ter alguma coisa pra ele fazer. Quer dizer... o que ele fazia antes? Antes de você nascer."

Teddy juntou os lábios numa tentativa de esconder um sorriso enquanto relembrava:

"Bem... ele lecionou um pouco... mas foi só por um ano. A maior parte do seu tempo foi gasto fugindo das autoridades, com seu amigo condenado por um assassinato em massa, ou em missões para uma organização secreta da qual ele fazia parte durante a Guerra."

Ao ver os olhos arregalados e a expressão completamente surpresa que Carrie lhe ofereceu depois de sua explicação, o jovem bruxo simplesmente riu.

"Eu não te falei sobre a Guerra?" ele perguntou, surpreso consigo mesmo enquanto Carrie colocava o prato sobre a mesa, ainda o encarando.

"Que... guerra?"

"A Segunda Guerra Bruxa."

"Uma Guerra Bruxa...?"

"É, a Segunda. Embora meu pai também tenha lutado na primeira..."

"Seu pai lutou em uma Guerra Bruxa? Duas, na verdade..?"

"Sim. Foi assim que ele conheceu minha mãe. Os dois faziam parte da Ordem da Fênix... era uma organização secreta que lutava contra o Voldemort..."

"Quem?"

"Voldemort. Você já ouviu falar dele, né?"

"Não..."

"Ah... eu achei que até os trouxas pelo menos soubessem o nome dele..."

"Quem é ele?"

"Ele é o bruxo das trevas mais famoso de todos os tempos... isso até o Harry matá-lo."

"Harry? Como em seu padrinho Harry?"

"É, esse mesmo. Harry Potter, o bruxo mais famoso da história."

Carrie foi se apoiar na mesa, se sentindo um pouco mais do que confusa. Ela estava começando a pensar que isso tudo era tão difícil de entender quanto a própria noção de magia.

Bruxos tinha guerras? Claro que não, certamente alguém teria notado uma coisa dessa...

E Teddy falava disso tão casualmente...

O sr. Lupin tinha um amigo condenado por um assassinato em massa...? Absurdo!

"A Ordem da Fênix ajudou Harry a derrotar o Lorde da Trevas." Teddy continuou, aparentemente ignorante à confusão de Carrie. "Por isso que é um saco o meu pai não conseguir um emprego. Quer dizer... ele é um herói de guerra, porra! Tem algo errado no mundo, sabe, quando alguem que estava preparado para morrer para protegê-lo não consegue um emprego idiota..."

"Teddy?"

Ao som da voz do sr. Lupin, Teddy deu um pulo, espirrando água por toda a sua roupa, e se virou, encontrando o pai encostado na porta. Carrie também se virou para olhar para o bruxo, imaginando como ele tinha chegado ali sem que eles percebessem. Parecia que Teddy estava pensando a mesma coisa, porque ele gritou:

"Pelo amor de Merlin, pai! Você tinha que chegar de surpresa desse jeito?"

O sr. Lupin deu alguns passos pela cozinha e apontou sua varinha para a pia. O prato que Teddy estava segurando saltou de suas mãos e a esponja começou a lavá-lo sozinha.

"Força do habito, receio." o bruxo mais velho explicou enquanto fazia outro floreio com a varinha e o par de tênis que estavam encostados perto da porta levitou até o Teddy. "A primeira regra ao ser parte de uma organização secreta, Theodore..."

"É sempre chegar de surpresa." Teddy finalizou, cruzando os braços e mal conseguindo conter o sorriso. "Eu sei, pai. Eu estava só contando pra Carrie sobre o Harry e a Ordem da Fênix e o Voldemort. Você conta a história pra ela?"

"Eu poderia fazer isso," o sr. Lupin disse enquanto os tênis subiam alguns centímetros no ar até que ficassem perigosamente próximos ao rosto do garoto. "Mas é uma longa história, e você provavelmente perderia a chance de ver o Papai Noel se eu começasse agora..."

"Eu achei que nós não fossemos."

"Eu nunca disse que não iríamos."

Teddy imediatamente pegou os tênis do ar e começou a calçá-los.

"O que te fez mudar de idéia?" ele perguntou, e o sr. Lupin foi trancar a porta dos fundos.

"Você pode terminar de arrumar a cozinha quando voltarmos." foi a vaga resposta oferecida. Mas ela pareceu suficiente para Teddy, já que ele saiu correndo para a porta da frente, chamando Carrie animadamente para que ela se apressasse.

Carrie ficou encarando o sr. Lupin bobamente por um bom tempo, a cabeça ainda confusa com os pensamentos sobre heróis de guerra e bruxos das trevas, quando o pai de Teddy se virou pra ela com um sorriso meio saudoso.

"Eu sei," ele disse em resposta à pergunta não feita da garota. "Olhando para nós agora, às vezes eu também não consigo acreditar."

"Hahahahaha!"

"Pára de rir, Theodore."

"Mas pai! Eles têm SINOS nos sapatos!"

Parado ao lado de Teddy e Carrie, olhando para a incrivelmente iluminada Gruta do Papai Noel, o sr. Lupin riu.

"Seja como for," ele disse, limpando a garganta enquanto Carrie colocava a mão em frente à boca para esconder sua própria risada com sua luva de lã. "Você não deveria rir deles. Você vai estragar a experiência das outras crianças."

Teddy olhou intrigado para a fila de crianças que esperavam com seus impacientes pais para poderem se sentar no colo do Papai Noel e dizer o que queriam de Natal, e seus olhos acabaram pousando, novamente, nos elfos e suas blusas e meias verdes.

"Mas... eles têm sinos nos sapatos..." ele falou de novo, e Carrie teve que olhar para outro lado para esconder sua risadinha.

"Eu não tinha percebido." sr. Lupin murmurou secamente, pegando a carteira do bolso, somente olhando para a gruta de novo quando Teddy gritou:

"Aquele ali está com uma peruca vermelha!"

"Disse o garoto com o cabelo azul turquesa." seu pai disse com um sorriso, os olhos voltando a se concentrar na carteira. Carrie o viu revirar um punhado do que pareciam moedas de outro e prata que em nada se pareciam com o dinheiro que ela conhecia, antes dele tirar duas notas meio amassadas de cinco libras e colocar a carteira de volta no bolso.

"Não atormente os elfos." ele instruiu com um sorriso mal disfarçado enquanto dava uma nota para cada uma das duas crianças. "E nada mais de chocolates, Ted... a menos que você prometa dividir a metade comigo."

Depois de agradecerem entusiasmados, Teddy e Carrie desapareceram pela rua para analisar as várias barracas que haviam sido montadas ao longo do quarteirão, que havia sido interditado para os carros especialmente para a ocasião. As duas crianças se divertiram parando em cada uma das barracas para ver seus produtos. Teddy gostou particularmente de uma que vendia gorros e cachecóis de lã, e experimentou pelo menos uma dúzia antes que Carrie conseguisse arrastá-lo dali. Havia uma barraca vendendo tortas de frutas, outra vendendo meias personalizadas e uma outra vendendo brinquedos artesanais de madeira. Não levou muito tempo para que eles descobrissem a barraca que estava vendendo uma grande variedade de doces, de doces de leite a pirulitos e barras de chocolate.

"Quer dizer que o seu pai gosta muito de chocolate?" Carrie perguntou enquato eles adimiravam tudo o que tinha ali.

"Sabe como o seu pai está sempre falando sobre comer cinco frutas e vegetais todos os dias?" Teddy disse enquanto pegava uma caixa de balas de caramelo para examinar. "Bem, meu pai também é assim, só que com chocolate."

Carrie riu, seus dedos enluvados tamborinando a nota de cinco libras em seu bolso.

"De que tipo ele gosta mais?"

"O simples chocolate ao leite." Teddy informou, "Ele compra o Dedosdemel Especial. Isso deixa a minha mãe meio brava, ela diz que tem o mesmo gosto do normal, que a única diferença é que custa o dobro do preço. Mas ela não fala isso pra ele. Ele simplesmente fala que ela não tem idéia do que está falando porque gosta mais de doce de leite do que de chocolate. Ele acha que isso é um crime."

"Seus pais são engraçados." Carrie disse, recordando a conversa que testemunhou através da cerca em setembro.

"A maioria dos pais são. O tio George disse que é porque, secretamente, eles não querem crescer."

Enquanto pegava uma grande barra de chocolate que estava embrulhada em um papel azul brilhante com uma fita prateada, Carrie ficou séria.

"Não parece com os meus pais." ela falou, e Teddy deu de ombros.

"Nunca se sabe." ele disse, mas logo se distraiu com algo que viu. "Olha, ratinhos de açúcar!"

Carrie deu um suspiro, virando a barra de chocolate que estava segurando de um lado para o outro, vendo as luzes que piscavam refletidas em seu embrulho.

"Eu acho que sei." ela murmurou, mas Teddy não a ouviu.

Carrie gastou todo o seu dinheiro na barraca de doces, comprando a barra de chocolate ao leite e um pacote grande de doce de leite com um grande laço rosa.

"São para os seus pais." ela disse a Teddy animadamente enquanto os dois seguiam para a próxima barraca, que aparentemente vendia decoração para árvores de Natal.

Teddy, que estava ocupado tentando fazer com que a grande barra de chocolate branco que ele comprou coubesse no bolso do seu casaco olhou pra ela sorrindo.

"Eles vão adorar!" ele falou pra ela contente, mas eus olhos se arregalaram ao ver alguma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção e ele se apressou até a barraca.

"Legal! Festão azul turquesa!"

"Eu sabia que você ia ver isso." a voz do sr. Lupin comentou de algum lugar atrás deles e os dois viraram e o viram olhar pra eles, sorrindo.

"Pára de fazer ISSO!" Teddy gritou, os olhos furiosamente abertos, fazendo com que o pai risse. "Pai, a gente pode comprar uns festões turquesa?"

"Não,Ted." o sr. Lupin se virou e foi liderando a volta para a Gruta do Papai Noel.

"Por que não?"

"Nós já temos festão. Além disso, nós vamos no Beco Diagonal no dia de folga da sua mãe semana que vem. Nós vamos comprar todas as coisas de Natal lá."

Teddy começou então a contar um animado passeio da família ao Beco Diagonal no Natal anterior, quando eles tiveram que cuidar do James e do Albus Potter durante a tarde. Eles perderam o James depois de apenas cinco minutos e o Albus passou a maior parte do tempo chorando no colo da sra. Lupin depois de confirmar a informação que os pais haviam lhe ado de que ele era muito novo para ganhar uma vassoura de verdade no Natal.

"... daí nós encontramos o James no Empório das Corujas, tentando abrir todas as gaiolas, né pai?"

Foi só quando o sr. Lupin não respondeu à sua pergunta que Carrie, que estava envolvida na história, percebeu que o sr. Lupin tinha parado de andar. Teddy evitou uma trombada com ele por pouco e Carrie notou que eles tinha passado pela gruta e tinha alcançado o cruzamento no fim da avenida principal.

"Pai?" Teddy chamou, dando um puxão na manga do casaco do pai, mas o sr. Lupin parecia não ouvi-lo.

Ele estava olhando para alguma coisa do outro lado da avenida, e quando Carrie olhou na mesma direção que ele para ver o que ele estava encarando, viu um homem alto, de ombros largos vestido em um longo casaco preto. Ele tinha cabelos pretos, curtos e encaracolados sobre uma cabeça rechonchuda. Ele não parecia ter muito pescoço, mas Carrie não prestou muita atenção a isso por estar mais preocupada com o seu olhar frio enquanto encarava o sr. Lupin de volta, sem piscar. Carrie desviou o olhar do estranho por ter se sentido realmente intimidada por ele, e então notou a garota que estava parada ao lado do homem.

"Eu conheço aquela garota!" ela cochichou na direção de Teddy, sem ter muita certeza do porque ter achado necessário sussurrar. "Aquela é Amanda Goyle, ela mora na casa em frente à da Cleo, perto da escola!"

Teddy abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa de volta à Carrie mas duas crianças tiveram um sobressalto quando o sr. Lupin as pegou cada uma pelo braço e começou a andar com elas de volta para a feira.

"Nós estamos indo na direção errada." Teddy falou enquanto ele e Carrie olhavam por cima do ombro para Amanada Goyle e seu pai.

"Não olhe pra eles." o sr. Lupin murmurou, puxando os braços dos dois para da ênfase, e os dois obedeceram.

"Não tinha um Comensal da Morte chamado Goyle, pai?" Teddy perguntou, tropeçando um pouco com o repentino passo acelerado. Quando o sr. Lupin não respondeu, Carrie perguntou:

"O que é um Comensal da Morte?"

"Pra onde nós vamos, pai?"

"É alguma coisa ruim? Parece ruim..."

"Pai? Onde nós vamos? Pai?"

"Chega de perguntas! Pelo menos por enquanto!" O sr. Lupin mandou, e os dois ficaram em silêncio, e Carrie abaixou a cabeça. Eles continuram andando pela rua por vários minutos, e quando percebeu que estava sendo levado para o beco ao lado do açougue, Teddy esqueceu da ordem do pai e perguntou:

"Por que estamos indo por aqui?"

Finalmente o sr. Lupin, cujo rosto parecia muito mais corado do que parecia normal no frio que estava fazendo, respondeu.

"Porque nós vamos aparatar para casa." ele disse quando eles pararam no fim do beco.

Carrie mal ouviu a surpresa de Teddy:

"O que? Nós trê..." antes de repentinamente sentir um puxão horrível por todo o corpo, e o beco parecia se dissolver diante de seus olhos, e de repente ela ouviu um _pop_ e o beco tinha... bem... desaparecido!


End file.
